Mía
by Aurorin
Summary: Es un UA de Haruka y Michiru no es yuri.
1. El inicio

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Mía**

**_1. El inicio_**

-¿Puedo ofrecer mi ayuda? - Michiru oyó una voz profunda y con ligero acento tras ella. Se volvió sorprendida; en sus ojos aguamarina se reflejaba una mezcla de aprensión y enfado. Una de las cosas que más le habían sorprendido durante las dos semanas que llevaba en Estambul era la abrumadora insistencia de un sector de la población masculina.

-¿Perdón? - contestó con voz deliberadamente fría y distante, pero cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, una sombra de rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Aquel hombre no pertencía a la clase de jovenes que pensaban que toda mujer solitaria debía de estar buscando un tipo muy determinado de diversión. Era un hombre alto, más alto que ella probablemente cerca de 1.85 cm, elegantemente vestido con un traje gris pálido y una camisa de seda blanca.

-¿Tiene algún problema?

Michiru lo oía hablar, pero se sentía incapaz de responder. Aquel hombre era devastadoramente atractivo y casi podía decirse que siniestramente masculino. Su porte evidenciaba una confianza absoluta en su persona y en su capacidad para dar órdenes. Pero eran sus ojos los que habían dejado a Michiru sin habla. De un hombre rubio se esperaría enconctrar unos ojos azules, violetas o quizá castaños, por eso sorprendía tanto encontrarse con unos ojos color turqueza como unas joyas que los hacían tan hipnóticos como los de un felino.

La disimulada sonrisa que bailaba en las comisuras de su dura boca le hizo advertir a Michiru que lo estaba miando prácticamente boquiabierta y que todavía no había sido capaz de contestar coherentemente.

-No, no tengo ningún problema - contestó rápidamente. Bajó la mirada confundida y se vovlió hacia el tendedero de ojos brillantes con el que había estado regateando para comprar un hermoso chal de seda-. No necesito ayuda.

-¿Está segura? - repuso con incrédulidad y le dirigió una rápida mirada al tendedero.

El tendedero sonrió asintió vigorosamente.

-Trato hecho. Gracias, gracias - chapurreó en un incorrecto japonés.

-El chal ya es suyo

-¿Qué? - antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, vio como le entregaba al tendedero una enorme cantidad de billetes. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, levantó la cabeza bruscamente y le dijo con evidente enfado-. ¡Espere un momento! No se si puedo permitirme ese gasto...

-El chal es un regalo, una humilde prueba de mi admiración por su belleza - en otras circunstancias, a Michiru aquel gesto le habría parecido indignante, pero en el medio del ambiente en el que se encontraba en ese mismo instante, la verdad era que encajaba perfectamente-. Lo único que voy a pedirle a cambio es que me permita conocer su nombre.

Michiru sintió un extraño escalofrío al volver a oír aquella voz suave y aterciopelada. Mientras observaba sus ojos entrecerrados, con los que la miraba atentamente, se preguntó cuántos años tendría aquel hombre. En sus sienes no se veía rastro alguno de canas ni arrugas notables en su rostro, tenía una sonrisa maravilloza y aparentaba cerca de treinta años.

- Mire, esto es ridículo...- empezó a decirle, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura-. No puedo aceptar un regalo de un desconocido, y dudo que pueda pagar yo misma el chal. ¿Porqué no pide que le devuelva el dinero o ...?

Se interrumpió al ver que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un carcajada.

-Me llamo Haruka, y no, no puedo pedirle que me devuelva el dinero ni nada parecido. Sería un gesto extremadamente grosero. De modo que tendrá que decidirse entre devolverle el chal a cambio de nada y dejar que reciba un sobresueldo que no se merece, o permitirme el placer de un gesto espontanéo sin ninguna doble intencionalidad por mi parte y a cambio del cual no espero ningún tipo de compromiso. Es usted muy guapa; no conozco a ninguna mujer cuya belleza se merezca una prenda tan hermosa, así que ...- sonrió lentamente-, me sentiría muy honrado si se decidiera a aceptar mi regalo.

-No me lo puedo creer- repuso Michiru, con la mirada perdida en los pintorescos puestos de quel bazar.

En ese lugar conocido como el gran bazar se podría decir que era como una pequeña ciudad en sí mismo; en él había más de cuatrocientos puestos de los más diferentes tipos y tamaños. Podían encontrarse desde las más humildes flores hasta lujosas joyerías. Michiru estaba paseando entre aquel laberinto sin intención de comprar nada en particular, hasta que había visto aquel precioso chal de exótico estampado en una de esas tiendas. En ese momento, y a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta el bazar, deseó haberse quedado en su apartamento.

-¿Tan terrible le parece?- a pesar del tono serio y educado que empleó, a Michiru le pareció advertir cierta diversión en su voz-.¿No puede considerar la posibilidad de aceptar este gesto que la distrerá del cotidiano ajetreo de la vida?

-Pero- Michiru se interrumpió bruscamente. ¿qué debería hacer? Aquel hombre ya había comprado el chal, el tendedero se había metido inmediatamente con una conocedora sonrisa; era un hecho consumado, pero ella no podía aceptarlo, no quería hacerlo.

-Vamos- el extranjero le quitó toda la posibilidad de desición de las manos. Tomó la bolsa que el tendedero le ofrecía con una mano, la agarró del brazo con la otra y se alejó de allí sin que la joven pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

- No pienso ir a ninguna parte con usted- a pesar de que intenaba conservar la firmeza en la voz, en su rostro se reflejaba auténtico miedo-. Quédese con el chal y vayáse ahora mismo de aquí si no quiere que empece a gritar.

-Los colores de ese chal no me favorecen en absoluto - repuso el hombre, con la voz temblorosa a causa de la risa. Michiru lo miró y comprendió que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para disimular su diversión-. Le pido disculpas, hermosa sirena. Creo que puedo imaginarme lo que está pensando de esta situación. Pero, por si le sirve la ayuda, yo estoy tan soprendido por lo que acabo de hacer como usted. Puedo asegurarle que no tengo la costumbre de comprar regalos a mujeres desconocidas, pero llevaba un rato observándola y me apetecía establecer contacto con usted - la sinseridad de sus palabras, que acompañó con una encantadora y calurosa sonrisa, desarmó completamente a Michiru-. Me gustaría invitarla a un café, pero usted decide. Diga una sola palabra y desapareceré como la escarcha antes de la primera brisa del verano.

-Bueno...- Michiru volvió a admirar la elegante e indudablemente cara ropa que tenía Haruka. Obviamente, se trataba de un acaudalado hombre de negocios que en ese momento debía de contar con algún tiempo libre. Tomar un café con él no podría hacerle ningún daño, y cuando terminara lo único que tenía que hacer era rechazar el chal y decirle adiós para siempre-. De acuerdo, acepto la invitación al café, pero aunque ha sido un gesto muy amable por su parte, no puedo hacer lo mismo con el chal.

-¿Amable?- repuso Haruka, mirándola de tal manera que Michiru sintió una extraña tensión en el estómago-. Yo no soy un hombre generoso, señorita...

-Kaio. Me llamo Michiru Kaio- respondió rápidamente.

-Michiru- se llevó la mano de Michiru a los labios-. Me gusta ese nombre, le sienta bien.

-Gracias- Michiru se quedó mirándolo en silencio, sintiéndose como una colegiala totalmente fuera de lugar, en vez de como la mujer de veintiseis años que era-. Esto es una locura- empezó a decir, sacudiendo su melena aguamarina mientras empezaban a caminar nuevamente al lado de Haruka.

No se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vio la sonrisa burlona de Haruka.

-A mi no me lo parece, pero en cualquier caso, creo que todo el mundo debería permitirse alguna pequeña locura de vez en cuando.- repuso en tono suave y picaro.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Michiru descubrió en las profundidades de sus ojos un brillo que le provocó un palpitar del corazón violento. Era el brillo de un deseo inconfundiblemete voraz, de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con el tono suave y ligeramente burlón de sus palabras; al verlo, Michiru tuvo la sensación de que por un breve instante, se había deslizado de su rostro aquella máscara tan cuidadosamente construida para dejar al descubierto una fuerza poderosa y cruel. ¿Y que demonios estaba haciendo ella? Con un hombre como aquél, no debería tomarse un café siquiera. Era un hombre peligroso. La fina intuición de la joven había capatado algo que las elaboradas normas de la educación no habían conseguido ocultar: Haruka la deseaba. Lo sabía con tanta certeza como si se lo hubiera dicho a gritos, y no era falsa vanidad. Su intuición también le decía que Haruka era un hombre al que no le gustaba ser rechazado.

-No tengo segundas intenciones, señorita Kaio- al parecer, había advertido su nerviosismo-. Siempre he sabido que la palabra de un japonés es una garantía, y supongo que se puede decir lo mismo de una japonesa. Ahora, vayamos paseando hasta un café que conozco  
y que todo el mundo considera encantador. ¿Ha estado usted en première classe?

-¿première classe?- sacudió la cabeza-. Lo siento, no lo entiendo.

-Es el antiguo bazar.

En ese momento, su rostro tenía un aspecto mucho más tranquilizador y Michiru se regaño con firmeza. ¡Por Dios!, se dijo, lo único que le había propuesto había sido ir a tomar un café. Era un hombre extremadamente distinguido; estaba segura de que tenía que haber miles de mujeres que se sintieran atraídas por él. Y allí estaba ella, pensando que sin proponérselo había conseguido despertar su interés. Estuvo a punto de sonreír. Lo que debía de hacer era dejar de imaginarse cosas raras y disfrutar del momento; hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Michiru?¿Algo anda mal?

-¿Que si algo anda mal?- sonrió rápidamente-. Por supuesto que no, y no no conozco el bazar antiguo. ¿Es distinto que éste?

-El bazar antiguo está en el centro de este laberinto- le contestó, mirándola a los ojos-. En él se pueden encontrar objetos con cientos de años, dagas, basijas, azulejos con textos en caracteres arabes, libros, pinturas maravillosas... y un montón de secretos que el tiempo y la avaricia del hombre han sacado a la luz. De vez en cuando, alguien encuentra un tesoro en el gran bazar y consigue hacer una fortuna. La llevaré allí algún día. Ése es el auténtico bazar.

-¿Algún día?, se dijo así misma obligándose a no descubrir su indignación. ¡Primero tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver! Aquello no iba a volver a repetirse. Michiru no necesitaba más complicaciones en su vida; ya le habían hecho bastante daño. Y aquel hombre le hacía sentirse incómoda. Se tomaría un café, le daría un poco de conversación y después cada uno seguiría su propia vida como si nunca se hubrieran encontrado.

Aunque estaban protegidas de las fuerzas de los rayos del sol por un tejado, las noventa y siete calles del bazar eran extremadamente húmedas y calurosas, especialmente en verano, de modo que cuando llegaron al pequeño café y Haruka le señaló un asiento, ella se sentó agradecida. Con un gesto casi inconciente, se recogió un mechón de cabello que se le había escapado del moño.

-¿Por qué intentas esconder algo tan bonito?- le preguntó Haruka comenzando a tutearla-. Deberías estar orgullosa de tu cabello.

-Prefiero mantenerlo bajo control. Tengo mucho cabello y además muy rizado.

-Eres una mujer extraña, muy extraña, Michiru Kaio- repuso Haruka al cabo de unos segundos-. Si no fuera tan ridículo en una persona tan adorable, casi podría pensar que te asusta la vida.

-¿Qué me asusta?- preguntó enfadada-. Tiene razón, es ridículo -levantó la barbilla con aire desafiante y no le siguió el juego de comenzar a tutearse, quería mantener distancia con él.

-Quizá si... -sonrió, ignorando el intento de ella por mantener distancia pero aquella ocasión la sonrisa no llegó a suavizar la dureza de sus ojos-. O quizá no. Sin embargo, no tienes apsecto de ser una mujer que haya sido besada recientemente - la miró atentamente desde su gran altura. Tenía los brazos cruzados y las piernas ligeramente separadas, adoptaba una postura de dominación propia de un hombre machista y Michiru no pudo contener un oleada mezclada de disgusto y coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta un hombre al que no conocía de nada?

-No creo que sea asunto suyo - repuso fríamente, pero con las mejillas ardiendo de furia-. ¿No le parece?

-Al contrario -contestó tranquilamente; al parecer no le afectaba en absoluto su enfado-. Lo que me parece es que el hecho de que una mujer tan hermosa como tú no esté disfrutando de los placeres del amor es una auténtica inmoralidad. Me disgusta cualquier forma de despilfarro.

-Usted...

Todavía estaba farfullando aquellas palabras cuando Haruka se inclinó hacia adelante y le acarició la mejilla de un dedo. Detuvo la mirada en sus labios entreabierto durante un instante y al siguinete los rozó con un beso. Michiru saltó en su asiento como si le hubieran quemado con un hierro candente, sorprendida al descubrir la cantidad de sentimientos que había provocado en ella aquella ligera presión.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada - dijo Haruka-. No tardaré mucho -señaló con la mano una pequeña cabina telefónica que había en un rincón del café-. Pediré que nos traigan el café y unos pasteles y cuando vuelva continuaremos esta interesante conversación.

-No sabía que estabamos teniendo una conversación -repuso mientras se obligaba a sí mísma a disimular su temblor, que amenzaba con hacerse visible en cualquier momento-. Y no pienso tolerar ninguna otra pregunta de índole personal. señor ... Haruka.

- Haruka Tenoh es mi nombre completo, pero me gustaría que llames por mi nombre y no por mi apellido -contestó él con una mirada tan penetrante que parecía poder llegar hasta el último rincón de su alma-. ¿Porqué estás tan asustada Michiru? No voy a hacerte ningún daño. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, estoy seguro de que muchos hombres te lo han dicho antes que yo, y a tu belleza se suman una elegancia y una seguridad en ti misma que hacen que me resultes mucho más atractiva. Estoy seguro de que podemos seguir hablando como iguales.

Michiru apartó la mirada de su rostro sin saber qué contestar. Haruka había dado por sentado que era una mujer con experiencia, fría y serena, capaz de cuidar de sí misma en cualquier situación. Ésa era la imagen que ella estaba intentando proyectar; era su forma de protegerse del mundo dominado mayormente por los hombres en el que había elegido trabajar. Pero no pensaba explicárselo. Dejaría que pensara lo que quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, no iba a volver a verlo y quizá fuera mejor que contuara considerándola como una mujer fría a la que podía tratar como a un igual.

-¿Como iguales? -tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para esbozar una sonrisa-. Jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que un hombre turco podría alentar a una mujer a tratarlo como a un igual.

-De hecho no soy turco- respondió de manera rápida y tranquila- mi padre era Fránces y mi madre japonesa pero se conocieron en este país, aquí es donde tengo una parte de mis negocios. Pero debes haber leído muchas novelas, Michiru. Hace mucho tiempo que han desaparecido los harenes -dijo con voz sedosa-. No te equivoques, el hecho de que la reputación de los turcos de saber apreciar la belleza de un mujer no quiere decir que ignoren su inteligencia y su sabiduría.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó incrédula.

-De verdad. Los hombres turcos tratan a las mujeres con gran respeto, al igual que yo, de hecho en este país en especifíco ver a una mujer que viaje sola no es algo tan raro puesto que está más segura que en muchos otros países, incluyendo el tuyo.

-¿Estás diciendo entonces que lo que más te interesa de una mujer es su inteligencia? -al ver la sonrisa de Haruka, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error.

-No pretendo engañar a nadie, y mucho menos a ti. Sin embargo, eres una persona en conjunto, tienes alma, mente y cuerpo, como yo -en ese momento, apareció un sonriente camarero. Haruka se volvió hacia él y después de decirle algo en turco, miró a Michiru con expresión preocupada-. Perdóname, tengo que ir a hacer una llamada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hice algo como esto, pero no he podido resistirme; mi mente y mi cuerpo han respondido a la llamada.

Michiru se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento y le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, ignorando los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Haruka era un hombre tan atractivo, tan seguro de sí mismo...¿qué se sentiría ser amada por un hombre como él? Descubrirse a sí misma haciéndose esa pregunta le produjo un profundo impacto; esa pregunta sólo podía ser considerada como una traición a Hanamichi.

-Por favor, vete a hacer esa llamada -contestó, bajando rápidamente la mirada.

Mientras Haruka se dirigía al teléfono, empezó a acosarla la urgencia de escapar de allí. No podía enfrentarse a un hombre como aquél, pensó desesperada. Era demasiado grande, demasiado agresivo, demasiado salvaje... era la mera antítesis de Hanamichi. Pertenecía a una epoca diferente, a la edad de oro de los sultanes todopoderosos, conocidos por su fríaldad y sus habilidades en las artes amatorias. No le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto. Aquel pensamiento, le hizo ponerse en acción. Se levantó y echó un rápido vistazo al café.

Estaba comenzando a recuperarse de un golpe muy duro y no podía arriesgar la paz mental por la que había estado luchando durante los últimos meses por culpa de un desconocido insufrible y dominante.

-No lo permitiré - se dijo impaciente cuando lo vio habalando por teléfono. Aquélla era su oportunidad.

Casi sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, pronto se encontró corriendo por la calle. Corrió sin fijarse en nada hasta que se chocó con un montón de cestas apiladas a un lado de uno de los puertos del mercado. El tendederó salió inmediatamente para disculparse con todo tipo de sonrisas e inclinaciones de cabeza y le ofreció la inevitable taza de café con la que los comerciantes intentaban seducir a los posibles compradores.

-Por favor -era tal la angustía de Michiru que estuvo a punto de aferrarse a él mientras hablaba -. Necesito salir rápidamente de aquí, ¿podría indicarme el camino? - si se encontraba con Haruka se moriría de vergüenza.

-Parece que tiene problemas, ¿necesita ayuda?- le preguntó el tendedero preocupado

-Lo único que necesito es salir de aquí ¿Cuál es el camino más rápido?

Al cabo de unos minutos que le parecieron horas consiguió salir del bazar, pero no se sintió verdaderamente a salvo hasta que estuvo dentro de un taxi, atravesando a toda velocidad las calles de aquella enorme ciudad. Sólo enctonces se permitió el lujo de respirar aliviada.

Estaba completamente segura de algo ¡Estaba loca! Debería haberse quedado, se dijo. ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera volver a donde estaba él? ¿Qué podría decirle? Surgían en su mente miles de pensamientos, hasta que al final, el trayeco en taxi por la más romántica de la ciudades que había conocido, la mágica Estambul, consiguió tranquilizarla.

-Le gusta Estambul, ¿eh?- el taxista se volvió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mucho -contestó ella rápidamente, tranquilizándose al ver que volvía a prestar atención al camino que tenía enfrente.

Cuando había llegado quince días atrás, temeroza y con el corazón destrozado, el puerto de aquella ciudad la había asombrado por los enormes contrastes que en él se podían encontrar; el brillo bizantino y la opulencia del Imperio Otomano se entremezclaba con humildes casas y estrechos callejones. Las sirenas de los barcos competían con los cantos milenarios de los almuecines, llamando a los fieles a la oración. Pero había terminado gustándole, pensó mientras lo observaba por la ventanilla del taxi, conmovida por una pasión por el pasado que hasta entonces nunaca había experimentado. Además, pensó, los habitantes de Turquía debían de ser de los más amistosos y amables del planeta; lo que Haruka había dicho era cierto... Al acordarse de él, se sobresaltó. Bueno, lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar aquel pequeño incidente. Reconocía que no había sabido controlar la situación, pero había sido por culpa de Haruka. Ella no quería tener una conversación íntima con nadie, y menos con un hombre tan descarado como él.

Cuando el taxi se acercó al fraccionamiento de apartamentos en el que vivía sintió un inmenso alivio. En fin, se dijo, su encuentro con Haruka sólo había sido un intervalo breve y entretenido en su ocupada vida. ¿Entretenido? Realmente no era la pabra que mejor describía los sentimientos que habían teñido de rubor sus mejillas. No se lo contaría a nadie, se prometió, y como además estaba segura de que jamás volvería a encontrarse con él, olvidaría aquel incidente para siempre. Nunca volvería a pensar en él.

* * *

-¡Wow! ¿Quién es ése? Es un hombre absolutamente maravilloso y guapisimo -Michiru siguió el curso de la mirada de mina a través de la oficina abarrotada de gente en la que se encontraban y abrió los ojos horrorizada. No podía ser. Tenía que tratarse de un error. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire para intentar tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. No era Haruka, simplemente era un hombre que se parecía a él y ella le había superpuesto las facciones del rostro con el que soñaba todas las noches, desde hacía ya una semana.

Abrió los ojos con recelo, pero el hombre que estaba en el marco de la puerta, hablando con el jefe de Michiru se había vuelto y no podía verle la cara.

-¿Hotaru? -Mina giró en su asiento y se dirigió a la joven que estaba a su lado sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado-. ¿Quién es ese hombre que esta con el señor Taka? -le preguntó con un susurro.

Hotaru miró a lo largo de la habitación, al verlo bajó rápidamente la mirada y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Después hablaremos, Mina.

Mina se volvió hacia Michiru y le hizo una mueca, expresando de esa manera la opinión que la reserva de la joven merecía.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso es un sueño hecho realidad -musitó con expresión soñadora y anhelante-. Un sueño maravilloso, y en technicolor.

-Mina, creo que vas a volver a tener problemas - le advirtió Michiru en voz baja a su amiga, señalando a la señora Tsukino, el ogro que el señor Taka tenía como secretaría, siguiendo a los dos hombres, después de dirigir una rápida mirada al resto de la oficina; A pesar de tener años de conocer a la señora Tsukino debido a su hija Serena la cual ahora estaba felizmente casada y con familia, su madre no había dejado de ser un ogro desde que había enviudado y al igual que Michiru había pedido un traslado temporal para tratar de aligerar la carga. Seguía siendo la jefa mandona de siempre.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en el trabajo con semejante visión a sólo unos metros? -musitó Mina dramáticamente y elevando los ojos al cielo-. Ese hombre es guapisimo, absolutamente maravilloso.

-Puedo pensar en el trabajo porque ésa es la razón por la que he venido desde Japón -contestó Michiru secamente, agradeciendo en silencio que no se reflejara su nerviosismo en su rostro. Bajó la mirada hacia las manos que tenía apoyadas en el escritorio, y se enfadó de ver que le temblaban ligeramente. ¡Era ridículo! Sobre todo cuando estaba segura de que era imposible que fuera Haruka el hombre que había llegado a la oficina.

-Doce meses en Turquía y que encima te paguen por ello -continuaba diciendo Mina-. Pero simepre tiene que haber algún pero, incluso en el paraíso, y en nuestro caso es la señora Tsukino. Es una especie de cruce entre ángel de la guarda y una carabina y está estropeando toda la diversión, pensar que hace años era diferente. En las tres semanas que llevo aquí, ni siquiera he recibido un inocente beso de buenas noches; me está volviendo loca. Todo es trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Esa mujer está obsesionada en trabajar.

-Mina -comenzó a decirle Michiru. Sus pensamientos estaban corriendo a toda velocidad, lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era seguir oyendo refunfuñar a su amiga.

-¡Oh, para ti es estupendo! -sacudió la cabeza malhumorada-. La señora Tsukino sabe que no tienes interés de conocer a alguién, así que no se toma ninguna molestia contigo. Sabe que no te importaría convertirte en una vieja solterona... - se interrumpió bruscamente-. Lo siento, Michiru. No quería decir eso. Soy una idiota.

-Desde luego -Michiru sonrió para dismiular el dolor causado por las palabras de Mina-. Pero esta vez se lo achacaré a tu frustación - Mina le sonrió agradecida y se puso a trabajar. Michiru tembién intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero le resultó imposible; su mente volaba hacía otro lugar.

Jueves, diez de Septeimbre; miró la fecha en el reloj de Oro de Hanamichi, un reloj demasiado grande para su muñeca, pero que lucía con orgullo. La fecha le recordó una vez más los perturbadores sueños a los que había estado enfrentándose durante toda la semana, que parecían burlarse de las reflexiones que se hacía durante el día. Aquella debería haber sido su Luna de Miel... Sintió en los ojos el escozor de las lágrimas y los apretó con firmeza. Aquél no era el momento adecuado para pensar en ello, se dijo, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo más tarde.

-¿Señorita Kaio?

Michiru no se había dado cuenta de que la señora Tsukino había cruzado la oficina y al oírla levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Entre los empleados de Skyner Technics, se conmentaba que la secretaría del director (CEO) era la que tenía el verdadero poder en la sombra, y era de todos conocido que ella había hecho personalmente la elección del personal para el proyecto R.A.C.E. D de Turquía. Además de imponente, aquella mujer de mediana edad era perceptiva y extraordinariamente inteligente; en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada nerviosa de Michiru y no pudo encontrar en ellos ni la menor señal de amabilidad.

-¿Puede pasar un momento a la oficina del señor Taka?

Por un momento, Michiru pensó en la posibiliad de negarse, pero el sentido común consiguió imponerse sobre el pánico. ¡Haruka no podía estar ahí!

Los rayos del Sol se filtraban a través de las ventanas, convirtiendo en hermoso mar aguamarino el color cabello de Michiru mientras seguía a la señora Tsukino hasta el despacho. La falda estrecha y la blusa blanca no conseguían ocultar la esbeltez de su figura.

Cuando entraron en la pequeña salita que antecedía a la oficina, la señora Tsukino le puso la mano en el brazo y le hizo volverse, de modo que quedaron de espaldas a la secretaria que allí trabajaba.

-Voy a darle una pequeña explicación -le dijo-. ¿Has visto al caballero que estaba con el señor Taka y en el que Mina tanto se ha fijado? -Michiru hizó una mueca; aquella mujer no se perdía un solo detalle-. Es el señor Tenoh, el mismísimo señor Tenoh -añadió con énfasis.

Michiru intentó parecer impresionada para ocultar el pánico que estaba sintiendo por dentro ¡Qué familiar le resulataba ese nombre! tenía la sensación de haberlo escuchado antes pero no logro recordarlo, el estómago se le revolvió al oír mencionar aquel nombre. ¿a caso no también era ése el nombre del millonario Franco-Japonés con el que Skyner estaba intentando formar una sociedad? ¡Qué mal sentido del humor tenía la vida!. En sus manos estaba el futuro de incontables trabajadores, pendientes de sus fantasías y caprichos. La verdad era que no tenía ningún interés en conocerlo. Por lo que había oído...

-No sé lo que ha podido oír sobre él, señorita Kaio -continúo la señora Tsukino-, pero estoy segura de que habrá sido totalmente exagerado. Ya sabe cómo son los chismes en las oficinas. Nuestro agente, el señor Souji, nos ha hablado estupendamente bien de él.

Michiru asintió educadamente sin replicar. La señora Tsukino sabía tan bien como ella por la corresondencia que había tenido que atender desde que el proyecto había iniciado a diseñarse, que era endemoniadamente difícil tratar con el señor Tenoh.

-Cuando entremos, yo la presentaré y lo que usted tiene que hacer es quedarse tranquilamente sentada mientras el señor Taka le explica para qué la ha llamado. No es necesario que haga ningún comentario o aventure ninguna opinión. ¿Me ha comprendido?

Michiru miró asombrada a la otra mujer, advirtiendo por primera vez un ligero rubor en sus pronunciados pómulos y un temblor casi imperceptible en un ojo. ¡Estaba nerviosa! Era algo tan sorprendente que Michiru se quedó boquiabierta. Durante los años que llevaba de conocer a la señora Tsukino y los seis años de trabajar en Skyner, siempre la había visto enfrentarse a cualquier situación que se le presentará con un aplomo envidiable.

¿Habría obrado el señor Tenoh aquél milagro? En ese caso, estaba todavía más segura de que no tenía ningunas ganas de encontrarse con él. Si había tenido aquél efecto en la Señora Tsukino. ¿Cuál no tendría en ella?

-¿Señorita Kaio?¿Me ha comprendido?Esto es muy importante.

-Lo siento, señora Tsukino -contestó Michiru automáticamente, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro-. Sí, por supuesto que he comprendido. No diré nada a no ser que me lo pregunten directamente -y si era necesario, haría una reverencia nada más entrar, se dijo con ironía.

-Estupendo, estupendo, veo que me entiende -repuso la señora Tsukino nerviosa-. Usted es una joven de confianza, señorita Kaioh -estiró la boca en un gesto que imitaba malamente una sonrisa-. Vamos.

Michiru sólo había entrado en el santuario que el resto de la oficina llamaba de forma irreverente la morada de los santos una vez y la señora Tsukino la había sacado a la velocidad de la luz. Aun así, había tenido oportunidad de echar un rápido vistazo a las hemosas alfombras que cubrían el piso y los lustrosos muebles antiguos que daban a aquel despacho un ambiente de lujo que contrastaba de forma espectacular con el mobiliario espartano del resto de la oficina.

El edificio en sí mismo era magnifíco, era uno de los palacios más antiguos de Estambul que había sido convertido por un prometedor empresario en un regio edificio de oficinas cuyo segundo piso ocupaba Skyner junto con los empleados del señor Tenoh.

-Ah, señora Tsukino y señorita... -el señor Taka se interrumpió para dejar que la señora Tsukino hiciera las presentaciones. Pero Michiru no oyó a ninguno de los dos; lo único que oía era un zumbido en los oídos y los latidos de su corazón, que había empezado a palitar violentamente desde que había cruzado su mirada con la del hombre de ojos turquesa que la perseguía en sueños.

Al verlo allí, Haruka le pareció más alto de lo que lo recordaba. En ese momento, parecía estar disfrutando del horror y la confución que se reflejaba en el rostro de la ella.

Así que era él. Aquél fue el primer pensamiento que Michiru fue capaz de concebir en medio del pánico. Era más que posible que le hicieran volver inmediatamente a Japón, e incluso que se quedara sin trabajo. Al pensar en ello, levantó la cabeza y lo miró con aire desafiante. Vamos, le decía en silencio, ha llegado el momento de tu venganza, disfrútala.

-Señorita... Kaio, creo que ése era su nombre, ¿verdad? -era la misma voz profunda rica y fría de la vez anterior, pero en aquella ocasión había en ella una dureza que no había advertido entonces la joven.

Michiru asintió lentamente, con los ojos fijos en él, como si fuera un conejo ante una serpiente.

-Sí, me gusta ese nombre -Haruka se volvió hacia el señor Taka con una fría sonrisa-. Por alguna razón me resultó atractivo cuando me leíste la lista de posibles secretarias.

-Bien, bien -el señor Taka parecía estar a punto de frotarse las manos de satisfacción-. Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por ti, sólo tienes que pedirnosla. No se como disculparme, pero supongo que comprenderás las circunstancias.

-Tranquilízate, Sagure -fijó la mirada en Michiru-.¿Está usted al corriente de las circunstancias?

-¿Qué? -Michiru se quedó mirándolo mientras sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad. ¿Iría a denunciarla?¿Exigiría que la despidieran inmediatamente? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Por qué no? Debía de estar furioso con ella después de si jugada y no creía que fuera un hombre acostumbrado a perdonar.

-He pensado que sería mejor que se lo explicara usted -repuso la señora Tsukino precipitadamente, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada al señor Taka-. Pero puedo...

-¿Le gustaría que le explicará la situación en la que nos encontramos, señorita Kaio? -la voz de Haruka se sobrepuso a la de la señora Tsukino, que inmediatamente enmudeció-. Tome asiento, señorita Kaio.

Michiru estaba convencida de que había advertido el temblor de sus piernas, y aunque le habría encantado rechazar su gesto magnánimo, sabía que si no se sentaba pronto podría terminar desmayada en cualquiera de las alfomras que cubrían el suelo de la habitación.

-Al parecer, Skyner tiene un pequeño problema -le explicó Haruka, y la joven casi pudo ver al señor Taka hundiéndose en su enorme sillón-. En Japón me prometieron que en este punto del proceso me proporcionarían una secretaria -continuó suavemente-. Una tal Minako Takano, ayudante de la señora Tsukino.

Michiru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Sabía que apenas le saldría un hilo de voz, y no quería darle a Haruka esa satisfacción. De modo que se limitó a asentir como si estuviera al corriente de lo que le estaba contando.

-Desgraciadamente, el señor Taka me ha informado de que la dama en cuestión a tenido que ser ingresada urgentemente en un hospital en Japón por culpa de un ataque de apendicitis - se interrumpió para disfrutar de la creciente alarma que se reflejaba en los ojos de Michiru. Al cabo de unos segundos durante los que nadie habló, se levantó con un ágil moviemiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Se volvió y miró a Michiru con unos ojos tan fríos como distantes.

-¿Cómo podemos solucionar ese problema, señorita Kaio? -sonrió sin humor-. Esa mujer iba a trabajar muy cerca de mí, y a mí no me gustan los retrasos; de hecho hay muchas personas que me consideran un hombre impaciente -por la expresión de su rostro, era imposible averiguar lo que estaba pensando-. Necesito a algún miembro del equipo japónes que conozca todos los sistemas de contabilidad, los métodos de trabajo y que comprenda que hay unos criterios de calidad que deben cumplirse por encima de todo. Trabajará codo con codo conmigo y transformará mis requerimientos al estilo de trabajo japónes sin vacilar y con total obediencia. La señora Tsukino asegura que es usted la única persona adecuada para el puesto, ¿lo cree usted también?

Durante los últmios minutos. Michiru se había estado preparando mentalmente para el golpe, pero aun así, lo que sintió al oírlo fue mucho más allá de sus propios temores. Incluso en circunstancias normales, trabajar cerca de aquel hombre sería como ir en una montaña rusa fuera de control. Se volteó hacia la señora Tsukino.

-¿Y Mina? -preguntó sin conseguir que le saliera claramente la voz-. ¿O Peter o Michael del equipo inglés? Cualquiera de ellos podría hacer este trabajo, estoy segura. No entiendo por qué...

-¡Señorita Kaio! -le expresión severá de la señora Tsukino le indicó que había sobrepasado los limítes de la prudencia.

-¿No le interesa el puesto, señorita Kaio? -le preguntó Haruka con voz suave y tono razonable-. ¿Demasiada responsabilidad, quizás?

¡La tenía atrapada! La había puesto en una situación imposible. Si rechazaba aquella oportunidad después de que se le hubiera ofrecido, podía olvidarse de ascender en Skyner durante el resto de su vida laboral. Además, hasta ese momento la empresa se había portado muy bien con ella. Aparte del excelente salario y los ascensos que había conseguido durante los últimos dos años, le habian dado dos meses de descanso sin hacer ninguna pregunta cuando Hanamichi... tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Y después le habían ofrecido aquél viaje a Turquía. Sus compañero se habían puesto verdes de envidia al enterarse. Después de todo aquello, no podía negarse a realizar aquel trabajo. Y además, ¿quién era Haruka Tenoh después de todo? Una persona como cualquier otra, no se dejaría intimidar por él. Hanamichi no habría esperado nada menos de ella.

-Mina es una trabajadora excelente, pero se necesitan otro tipo de cualidades para cubrir este puesto, señorita Kaio -repuso la señora Tsukino, en medio de un tenso silecio. Michiru comprendió inmediatamente lo que quería decir. Mina pondría gran parte de su interés en llegar a tener una aventura romántica, mientras que ella... Ella no iba a dedicar ni el más minímo pensamiento a esa empresa, su lealtad sería únicamente para Skyner. Además, por lo que veía en las miradas de sus jefes, era evidente que la razón por la que se había convertido en alguien insistituible era que Haruka la ahbía escogido para el peusto. Eso era lo único que importaba.

-¿Y bien, señorita Kaio? -preguntó Haruka con voz sedosa, aunque por su forma de mirarla, Michiru sabía que ya había adivinado su rendición. Estaba segura de que hasta podría olerla; era como una enorme pantera que había conseguido atrapar a su víctima y estaba disfrutando de sus ventajas-. ¿Siente que sería demasiado para usted?

-Al contrario, señor Tenoh -sonrió mientras contestaba. Comprobó satisfecha que, a pesar de los violentos latidos de su corazón, su voz sonaba fría y firme-. Estoy encanatada de aceptar un trabajo tan interesante, y haré todo lo que pueda para no decepcionarlo.

-Oh, estoy seguró de que no me fallará -pasó sus ojos por el rostro de ella, deteniéndose durante algunos segundos en sus tersos labios antes de fijarlos en sus ojos-. Nunca permito que ocurran ese tipo de cosas -lo dijo con tanta arrogancia y seguridad, como si despreciara de tal forma los sentimientos y debilidades humanas que por un momento la joven enmudeció. Inmediatamenye después, respondió de la misma forma que había respondido a todos los demás desafíos, buenos y malos, a los que había tenido que enfrentarse a lo largo de sus veintiseis años. Levantó la cabeza, sostuvo en alto la barbilla y miró a Haruka con espíritu luchador.

Continuara...

chan chan chan chan. Son las 12:40 a.m. tengo muchisimo sueño y si tengo faltas de ortografía me disculpo, estoy exausta. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Acercamiento peligroso

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

**Ahhh que cosas, para este capitulo estuve escuchando algunos covers de enrique bunbury entre ellos la canción "Aunque no sea conmigo", rayos me puso la piel de gallina, y algunas viejitas pero bonitas como "esclavo y amo" en la voz de javier solís, que buena musica... en fin disculpen mis divagaciones sólo quería compartirlas con ustedes, disfruten de la lectura de este capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente... ;3  
**

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigido a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD. Por cierto agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que me han dejado review siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y tomados en cuenta. XP

* * *

**Acercamiento peligroso.**

Algo de lo que estaba pasando por su mente debió de reflejarse en su rostro, porque de pronto se dió cuenta que que había salido del despacho y era acompañada de una sonrojada Sra. Tsukino, antes decir una sola palabra escucho que le hablaban.

-le explicaré todo más tarde -dijo Tsukino y después le palmeó el brazo con un gesto que casi pordía haber sido interpretado como maternal-. Estoy segura de que al cabo de un tiempo conseguiriá llevarse bien con él. Al fin y al cabo, usted es una buena persona -antes de que Michiru pudiera contestar, regresó al despacho.

Michiru aun estaba aturdida por la intensidad de sus sentimientos y la rapidez con la que había sucedido todo que no logró reaccionar hasta que Mina se dio cuenta de su llegada y le indicó con señales corporales muy obvias que se acercará a su escritorio.

Al irse acercando a Mina, Michiru se dio cuenta de que incluso Hotaru una de las persona más reservada que conocía hasta ese momento levantaba la mirada interesada y con curiosidad evidente hacia ella.

-Hotaru me dijo que ése es Haruka Tenoh, ese sabelotodo rubio -dijo Mina con tanta rapidez que costó un poco enteder lo que había dicho -. ¿Para qué te llamaron, cuentamelo todo con pelos y señales? -pestañeo de manera rápida y se acerco lo más que pudo para mostrar la impaciencia que tenía por conocer toda la historia, en otras circunstancias Michiru se habría echado a reír de lo inquieta que estaba Mina pero carecía de sentido del humor en ese momento.

-Voy a trabajar con el durante algún tiempo, eso es todo -respondió Michiru tranquilamente-. Al parecer iba a venir Minako, pero está en el hospital por culpa de un ataque de apendicitis.

-¡Eso es todo! -el grito de Mina hizo que gran parte de los empleados se volteran hacia ellas. Continuó en voz más baja y sin disimular su envidia-. Qué suerte tienes. ¡Cuántas cosas vas a poder conseguir...!

-Sólo es un trabajo -contestó Michiru mientras se sentaba en su escritorio-. Quizá ni siquiera funcione.

-¿Sólo un trabajo?¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Mina se inclinó hacia adelante con aire conspiratorio-. Vamos, Michiru, tienes que admitir que es algo más. No puedes negarte que al verlo ese viejo corazón empolvado ha empezado a latir un poco más deprisa.

Michiru volvió a pensar en aquel hombre arrogante, fuerte, por momentos misterioso e irresistiblemente atractivo, e inconcientemente torció el labio con gesto de desagrado. Hanamichi había sido un hombre bueno, justo y con un aspecto encantadoramente juvenil. Su bondadosa personalidad se reflejaba en sus apacibles ojos azules, en los que rara vez se veía una sombra de enfado. Había sido tan bueno con ella, tan bueno...

-Entiendo que lo encuentres atractivo, Mina -le dijo lentamente-, pero te digo sinceramente que aunque Haruka Tenoh fuera el único hombre que hubiera sobre la tierra, no querría saber nada de él. No me atrae ni un poquito, absolutamente nada.

-Bueno, ahora que ya hemos dejado claro eso, señorita Kaio, quizá no le importaría comer conmigo para que formalicemos nuestro acuerdo -al oír aquella voz profunta y suave, Michiru se quedó totalmente de piedra por la impresión. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, se dio la vuelta lentamente y elevó los ojos hasta el serio rostro de Haruka.

Pensó en la posibilidad de decir algo para arreglar la situación, pero inmediatamente comprendió que sería inútil. Había sido una grosería por parte de ella, y para colmo delante de los empleados; Mina y Hotaru continuaban sentadas, sin moverse y en silencio. Era como si alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo, y por el aspecto de tenía Hotaru, en cuanto se pusiera otra vez en movimiento, iba a estallar en lágrimas.

-Lo siento, señor Tenoh -dijo tranquilamente mientras el rubor teñía sus mejillas-, no pretendía criticarlo. Era una contestación a algo que alguién había comentado, algo elogioso -añadió presipitadamente.

-No se preocupe -miró a Mina y a Hotaru, que permanecían atónitas, y por un momento a Michiru le pareció ver el asomo de una sonrisa en su fría boca-. ¿Vamos?

-¿Vamos? -Michiru se quedó mirándolo como una estúpida. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Haaruka?¿Encerrarla en un calobozo?

-A comer -contestó con paciencia-. Le he sugerido al Sr. Taka que lo mejor sería ultimar los detalles de nuestro acuerdo de un ambiente informal, para facilitar las cosas.

-¿Sí? -miró por detrás de Haruka y vio la puerta del despacho completamente cerrada-. ¿Y dónde está él?

-Él tenía otro compromiso -la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de arrogancia, retándola a quedarse-. Si está lista, podemos irnos ya. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir ¿no cree, señorita Kaio? -más que una pregunta, era una declaración, y mucho menos inocente de lo que parecía ser.

Mina automáticamente le tendió su bolso de mano de forma robótica sin decir una sola palabra y Michiru lo aceptó en silencio. Aquello era terrible y para colmo tenía el incómodo sentimiento de que ella era la única culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle cuando estuvieran solos?

Cuando Haruka la tomó del brazo con firmeza para ayudarle a levantarse, Michiru fue intensamente consciente del delicioso aroma que emanaba, y sobre todo, de la presión de sus dedos firmes en su brazo. La guío hasta la puerta sin soltarla, provocando con el minímo contacto de su mano un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Mientras salían de la oficina y bajaban los escalones que conducían al vestíbulo, no se atrevío a mirarlo.

-Tranquilizate Michiru -le susrró al oído cambiando la manera tan formal con que la había tratado en la oficina, de modo que sólo ella pudíera oírlo. Casi al mismo tiempo sonrió a dos jóvenes con las que se cruzaron, provocando que una de ellas estuviera a punto de caérsele uno de los floreros que llevaba.

Michiru no pudo dejar de pensar que aquélla era una demostración del efecto que tenía Haruka Tenoh normalmente en las mujeres.

-Está disfrutando con todo esto, ¿verdad? -siseó sin mirarlo y manteniendo el modo formal de hablar para mantener la pared entre ellos. Oyó una suave risa en respuesta, le pareció un sonido encantador pero prefirió apretar los dientes, intentando contener su simpatía hacía él.

-No sabes hasta qué punto, mi encantadora sirena -le contestó Haruka con suavidad y un dejo de humor-. La expresión que tenías al entrar al despacho ha cubierto todas mis expectativas.

-Eres un...- comenzó a decir sin darse cuenta de que había quitado las barreras entre ellos. Pero cuando se volteo hacia él dispuesta a desquitar todo su enfado, descubrió que estaba mirándola fijamente y que detrás de sus ojos se escondía una dureza que indicaba que la situación no estaba divirtiéndolo tanto como parecía.

-No intentes etiquetarme, Michiru -habían llegado al vestíbulo y la llegada creó un pequeño revuelo aunque él parecía ignorar que era el blanco de todas las miradas.

Michiru pensó para sí mísma que debía de tener un ego muy grande, se enfadó de manera inexplicable al ver a una joven rubia de exuberantes formas ergirse y moverse de forma inconfundiblemente seductora con la única intención de llamar la atención de Haruka.

-Ahora vamos a comer, Michiru -se detuvo en la entrada principal para darle paso a Michiru ignorándo completamente a los que le redeaban, y levantó la barbilla de ella para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos-. Espero que seas todo lo bien educada y obediente que debe ser una secretaria que acaba de ser contratada y que va a ir a comer con su jefe -se inclinó hacia ella-. ¿Me has entendido?

Sin darle oportunidad de contestar, salió con ella a una calle tan calurosa como ruidosa. Como por arte de magia, apareció ante ellos un lojoso Auto y a los pocos segundos ambos se encontraban instalados en su fresco interior, Michiru aun en estado de shock sin comprender muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí prefirío no hacer ningún comentario.

-Así está mejor. Cuando estás tranquila eres aun mejor -le dijo con voz perezosa y con una chispa de humor, mientras se relajaba a su lado, después de haberle dado las órdenes correspondientes al conductor.

Michiru lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Tomó aire, esperando poder tranquilizar de aquella forma su agitado corazón y la sensación tan extrana que sentía en su piel.

El auto era magnifíco. Ella normalmente viajaba en los taxis locales que solía compartir con Mina y algún otro compañero de la oficina para ir al trabajo.

-Estoy intentando averiguar si eres real -dijo de repente Haruka.

-¿Qué si soy real? -Michiru se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Hasta entonces, habían mantenido un incomódo silencio que no había encontrado forma de romper. Se había percatado de que Haruka llevaba un rato con los ojos fijos en ella, pero había continuado mirando hacia la ventanilla, fingiendo una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de tener.

-¿Eres totalmente inconsciente de tu belleza o sólo finges? -le preguntó lentamente y con un tono que no sabía como interpretar-. No te tocas el pelo, no te miras furtivamente en el espejo para ver el estado de tu maquillaje, ni intentas llamar mi atención -la miró pensativo-. ¿Una mujer bella que no es vanidosa?, ¿Realmente sere tan afortunado?

-No tengo la más remota idea de lo que está hablando y la vanidad la tiene usted-contestó rápidamente, mientras sentía arder sus mejillas.

-Y además esto -le acarició ligeramente la cara-. ¿Cuántos años tienes Michiru?

-Veintiseis.

-Tienes veintiseis años y aun te sonrojas de esta forma -repuso, arrastrando las palabras burlonamente-. Eso te hace todavía más atractiva. Aunque quizá lo sepas. Quizá todo forme parte de una inteligente estrategia para atraer a los hombres, es posible que hasta tu aparente rechazo tenga algo que ver con ello.

-No se sobrevalore, la arrogancia nunca es buena -le contestó con voz glacial y ojos muy serios.

-Rara vez lo hago. Ya hay demasiada gente dispuesta a hacerlo por mí. Pero ése no es tu caso. Por eso eres aún mejor.

-Quizá yo piense que ya es muy vanidoso -esperaba que Haruka se sintiera insultado, que se enfadara, pero se sorprendió de ver que en sus ojos bailaba un cierto humor.

-El ego de un hombre es una pieza muy frágil, bella sirena. Tenme un poco de compasión porfavor.

-Su ego no corre ningún riesgo se lo aseguro-. repondió con el tono más cínico que pudo-. Es un hombre rico y tiene un aspecto... bastante aceptable.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza con un gestó irónico mientras volteaba a verla a los ojos.

-Ten cuidado, Michiru, no seas tan... entusiasta. En cualquier caso, tienes razón, ni tu opinión ni la de nadie puede hacerme mucho daño, pero no por mi aspecto fisíco o mi estado financiero.

-¿No? -Michiru arqueó una ceja con gesto de incredulidad.

-No -contestó sombrío-. Tengo veintisiete años y debido a una serie de experiencias de mi vida con las cuales no voy a aburrirte en este momento, he tenido la dudosa suerte de llegar a conocerme a mí mismo. Soy consciente de mis debilidades, de mis fuerzas, de lo bueno y de lo malo... -la miró a los ojos y le dio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo sorprendiendo a sí misma nuevamente las reacciones que provocaba en ella sólo con eso-. He dicho la dudosa suerte porque para un hombre o para una mujer que hayan llegado a ese estado, puede ser algo peligroso. El espirítu humano en cada persona necesita cierto grado de inquietud, de vulnerabilidad para conservarse vivo, activo.

-¿Y el suyo ya no está así? -le preguntó casi en un susurro y en tono vacilante, comprendiendo que Haruka estaba hablando de algo que normalmente no revelaba.

Durante un instante. Haruka detuvo la mirada en los ojos de Michiru y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar la besó en la boca. No fue un beso fugaz, como el de la otra vez, si no un beso apasionado, con el que la trasladó a un lugar donde las palabaras daban igual, no hacían fata.

Cuando se separaron, Michiru se sentía aturdida, en su cuerpo aun sentía como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica y estuviera entumecida, no quería que esa sensación terminara, nunca la había sentido antes, observó a Haruka reclinarse en el asiento.

-Yo pensaba que no -sonrió para sí-. Pero quizá -añadió con expresión distante-. ¿Hay alguien que se conozca realmente a sí mismo?¿Tú por ejemplo?

-¿Yo? -lo miró confundida-. No...no creo... Bueno no lo sé.

Todavía le ardían los labios después de aquel breve contacto, y de pronto sintió que le asaltaba el agijón de la culpa y la rabia al darse cuenta del tembloroso estado en el que había estado en el que la había dejado mientras él continuaba controlando fríamente la situación. Una situación que podría incluso considerar divertida. Era un hombre que seguramente la palabra fracaso no pertenecía a su vocabularío. Volvió a mirar a Haruka y suspiró. Iba a tener que estar en guardia durante todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasara a su lado. Al parecer al intentar evitarlo había despertado aun más su curiosidad, como consecuencia se encontraba en una situación en la que ella llevaba las de perder y sólo ella.

-¿Michiru? -la fría voz de Haruka la sacó bruscamente de su ensueño.

-oh, lo siento -dijo al darse cuenta de que había estado habandole y de que no sabía que acababa de decirle.

-Normalemente no tengo que repetir lo que digo cuando estoy con una mujer -repuso Haruka con voz suave y juguetona-, pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que "normal" no es una palabra que se te pueda aplicar a ti.

-¿No? -le preguntó Michiru, arquenado una ceja.

-No, y tampoco había huído una mujer de mí -repondió, arrastrando las palabras en tono burlón mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero a pesar de su aparente diversión, Michiru tenía la impresión de distinguir una dureza sombría detrás de su sonriente máscara -Eres refrescante.

-Me alegro que le guste -repuso Michiru, haciendo que Haruka soltara una sonora carcajada.

-Yo no he dicho que me gustes -la corrigió suavemente-. De hecho, me has causado muchos problemas y me has hecho perder mucho tiempo intentando encontrarte, y durante todo este tiempo has estado a salvo en mi red. El destino se estaba burlando de nosotros, mi sirena.

-Por favor, deje de llamarme así -contestó bruscamente-. ¡Y tampoco soy _suya_!

-¿De quién, entonces? ¿Es posible que haya un hombre en Japón suficientemente estúpido para dejarte ir durante casi un año?

-Ese no es asunto suyo.

-Claro que lo es. Vamos a trabajar muy juntos durante las próximas semanas, tal vez meses y sabes tan bien como yo que ese tiempo es crucial para el éxito del proyecto. No necesito a nadie que se pase el día pendiente de recibir una carta de amor desde Japón o perdiendo el tiempo pensando en alguien más, así que volvere a preguntártelo...- hizo una fría pausa-. ¿Hay alguien en Japón?

Michiru se quedó mirándolo en silencio; detestaba la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, él la irritaba, le molestaba la seguridad que reflejaba en cada línea de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía contestar a esa pregunta?, se cuestiono a sí misma, mietras sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad. Sí, había alguien en Japón... Los recuerdos la invadieron a ella. Recordó el día que había conocido a Hanamichi, la bicicleta en la que viajaba colina abajo se había volcado sobre él cuando éste se había descuidado al levantar una mano para saludarla. Se había levanatado torpemente del suelo todo raspado y con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza, Michiru, que estaba al final de la colina, no había podido evitar una carcajada y habían terminado los dos muertos de risa, sentados en una banca de un parque cercano. Michiru le había ofrecido un aventón hasta su casa, y aquél había sido el principio...

Hanamichi había sido delicado, amable y protector con ella; todas las cualidades que ella había buscado siempre en su padre y jamás había podido encontrar. Por supuesto, su padre nunca la había maltratado, pero estaba tan pendiente de su madre, y su madre de él, que no cabía nadie más en sus vidas, ni siquiera su propia hija. A medida que fue creciendo, Michiru había ido aprendiendo a aceptar que no era una persona amada, apreciada; frente a aquella involuntaria crueldad, era lógico que ni siquiera hubiera aprendido a valorar su aspecto fisíco, una de sus vías de escape siempre fueron las artes, como practicar violín y la pintura.

Sin embargo, Hanamichi se había enamorado de ella. Que ese amor hubiera sido a veces un poco apagado no importaba, Hanamichi se había entregado a ella desde el primer momento. A medida que había ido normalizándose su relación, había comenzado a ser invadida por la rutina, la tranquilidad... pero eso era algo que le ocurría a todo el mundo. En eso consistía la vida, el mundo real.

Después de catorce meses, habían decidido anunciar su compromiso para el día de Año Nuevo, previendo celebrar la boda en Agosto y la luna de miel en Septiembre, en cualquier lugar en el que pudieran disfrutar del mar y el sol. Pero cinco semanas antes de las Navidades, Hanamichi había comenzado a tener frecuentes dolores de cabeza inexplicables y a estar terriblemente cansado, al poco tiempo le habían diagnosticado una extrana enfermedad muy grave. Al cabo de mes y medio. Michiru había vuelto a encontrarse completamente sola y sin poder asimilar completamente la idea de que no iba a volver a verlo nunca.

Durante sus últimos días de vida, había estado con Hanamichi en todo momento; Skyner le había concedido unas vacaciones sin poner ningún tipo de problema, y Michiru estaría eternamente agradecida por haberle permitido disfrutar de aquel precioso tiempo, durante el que había sido capaz de proporcionarle consuelo, confianza, e incluso de mentirle.

Hanamichi había pensado en todo momento que iba a recuperarse, y Michiru no se culpaba por ello. Sabía que él no habría sido capaz de enfrentarse a la verdad. Pero eso había hecho que la situación fuera doblemente díficil para ella.

Y cuando Hanamichi se había ido, una pequeña parte del alma de ella se había ido con él, su ausencia la había dejada mal. Desde que era una niña, Michiru había ido acostumbrándose a la soledad; su inseguridad y falta de confianza le habían obligado a crear una imagen de persona autosufuciente, mientras que en su interior recelaba cualquier muestra de afecto. A través de Hanamichi, había descubierto nuevas puertas, había tenido ante sí la posibilidad de una nueva vida en la que habría niños, tendría su propia casa, su hogar y lo más importante de todo, sería el centro de atención de la vida de alguien: sería amada y tendría la posibilidad de dar amor. Pero aquel sueño se había esfumado y desde entonces había tomado la desición de no volver a exponerse a un dolor tan devastador. Y nunca lo haría...

Levantó la mirada para observar a Haruka, sin ser consciente de todos los sentimientos que habían cruzado su rostro en ese momento.

-No -contestó.- No hay nadie en Japón.

El restaurante estaba cerca de un famoso teatro en el que se iba a llevar a cabo un concierto con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Inglaterra. Sobre eso estaba hablando Haruka cuando se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿No has asistido a ninguna presentación todavía? -le preguntó con incredulidad. Michiru negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y llevas ya cuantas semanas en Estambul? -Michiru volvió a contestar negativamente al tiempo que le indicaba con los dedos de la mano que eran tres semanas la que llavaba en Estambul-. No me lo creo.

-Apenas he tenido tiempo libre -contestó a la defensiva-, la Sra. Tsukino nos hace trabajar como esclavos.

-¿La Sra. Tsukino los hace trabajar como esclavos? -le regaló la primera sonrisa sincera que Michiru le había visto desde que se habían conocido. No había en ella ninguna muestra de cinísmo o arrogancia y se operó en su rostro una transformación tan sorprendente, que Michiru casi se quedó en Shock-. Supongo que debe de ser muy molesto -continuó muy serio, pero con un brillo de diversión en la mirada-. En ese caso, creo que te mereces pasar esta tarde visitando los rincones más hermosos de la ciudad, y no creo que haya otro lugar mejor para comenzar que el museo que se encuentra al oeste de la ciudad. Después de comer iremos juntos y finalizaremos con el concierto de la Orquesta espero que te guste la múscia clásica, hay un concierto de violín hermoso esta noche.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! -lo miró horrorizada aunque esra toda una tentación lo que acababa de ofrecerle-. En la oficina...

-Yo soy el dueño de la oficina -le recordó fríamente-. Y créeme, en cuanto comencemos a trabajar mañana, agradecerás cada uno de los minutos de este día de descanso. Vas a invertir más horas de trabajo, sudor y lágrimas durante las próximas semanas de las que la Sra. Tsukino podría llegar a pedirte nunca.

-Pero..

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿No quieres conocer más de la ciudad? -su inconformidad estaba haciendo que se enfadara y al irritarse, su tono sonaba como el de un niño enfurruñado.

-Por supuesto que quiero -contestó rápidamente-. Pero no con... -se interrumpió bruscamente, pero Haruka la miraba con ojos brillantes, insitándola a continuar.

-¿No conmigo? -terminó por ella, con voz glacial-. Bueno, ése será tu castigo que tendrás que soportar -continuó, reclinándose en su asiento con una expresión muy seria.

Cuando terminaron de comer el postre que era una mezcla de yogurt y nuez, Haruka dejó caer la bomba que Michiru interpretó como represalia por haber rechazado su compañía.

-Espero que no te importe viajar -sonrió lentamente y le dirigió una mirada que le hizo ponerse inmediatamente alerta.

-¿Viajar? -haciendo un enorme esfuerzo consiguó mantener firme la voz -. ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?

-Creo que es obvio -respondió Haruka con finjida inocencia-. Suelo viajar por todo el país, tengo viviendas en el oeste y otras regiones y con frecuencia viajo también al extranjero, pero no espero que me acompañes en esos viajes, aunque no pondría ningún pero si lo deseas -sonrió-. Aunque estoy seguro de que la casa de campo que tengo en una de las costas de Japón, tu país, te encantaría.

-Probablemente -lo miró con frialdad.

-Por supuesto voy a necesitar que mi ayudante estrella esté conmigo en todo momento. No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo haciendo llamadas teléfonicas y dictando cartas en una de esas máquinas, sin ver inmediatamente los resultados. ¿Me explico?

-Perfectamente

-Excelente -Haruka sonrió suavemente-. Y ahora, disfruta por favor de la comida.

-Pollo con salsa de nueces -dijo Michiru alegremente.

-Es delicioso, confía en mí -la respuesta que vio en el rostro de Michiru fue tan franca que mientrás les servían una pequeña ración de cada uno de los platos, Haruka no podía dejar de reír-. Pure de papa, pasas, frutos secos y piña y, por supuesto, arroz blanco, ¿te parece bien?

Michiru asintió lentamente, consciente de que había elegido platos que no tuvieran demasiadas especias, y le agradeció en silencio su consideración.

-Gracias, tiene un aspecto delicioso -dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias, tiene un aspecto deliciosos, _Haruka. _Hasta este momento has sido muy correcta, pero apuesto a que te caería bien ralajarte un poco.

-Usted es mi jefe -contestó ella rápidamente-, no estaría bien que...

-Llámame Haruka -dijo con voz sedosa tras la que se escondía una determinación de acero-. En la oficina, fuera de ella, dondequeira que estemos, ¿de a cuerdo?, no acepto un _no_ por respuesta.

-Si tú lo dices -repuso, roja como la grana al tutearlo.

-Yo lo digo -al contrario que ella, estaba completamente relajado y parecía estar disfrutando de la comida-. Ahora come y no te enfurruñes; siempre me ha parecido que ése es el apsecto menos atractivo de las mujeres.

-Yo nunca me enfurruño -dijo Michiru acalorada-. Nunca.

-¿De verdad? -se inclinó hacia adelnate y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el rostro de ella-. ¿Y tampoco utilizas ninguno de esos pequeños trucos y mañas que usan las mijeres para salirse con las suya? Suelen aprender esas pequeñas mañas desde la niñes, sobre todo cuando la mujer en cuestión tiene mucho más que su belleza, como tú. Me imagino a todos los hombres que han tenido que merodear por tu casa...

-El único hombre que había en mi casa era mi padre -dijo muy tensa-, además estás totalmente equivocado -intentó contener su dolor, pero no pudo evitar que la angustia se reflejara en su voz.

Haruka endureció de pronto su expresión y sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

-Creo que he metido la pata al tocar un asunto muy delicado. Lo siento, no intentaba herirte.

-No lo has hecho -esbozó una débil sonrisa, se terminó el baso de vino de golpe, sin ser casi conciente de ello, tomó un trozo de pollo con el tenedor y lo saboreó rápidamente-. Delicioso, ¿sabes como se prepara?

Era evidente que estaba intentando cambiar de tema, Haruka era demasiado educato para ignorarlo de modo que el resto de la comida estuvieron hablando de temas intrascendentes.

Caundo salieron a la calle, Haruka la tomó de la mano de forma posesiva entrelazándo los dedos con los de ella y presionandolos, con un gesto al que ella se estaba acostumbrando. A pesar de los agitados sentimientos que la invadían segundos antes, experimentó un placer culpable ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Instantes después, el pulso le latía de forma alocada y tuvo que tomar aire para intentar tranquilizarse mientras se dirigían peseando al museo de arte que le había mencionado anteriormente Haruka, la respuesta de su cuerpo la sorprendió; jamás había pensado que fuera posible una atracción fisíca tan fuerte. Hanamichi nunca había estado especifícamente interesado en ese aspecto de su relación, de hecho, estaba conforme con esperar hasta el matrimonio para consumar su amor. Antes que él, Michiru no había tenido ninguna otra relación seria, sólo algunos escasas relaciones amorosas en las que no había llegado más allá de los abrazos y los besos. Hanamichi la había sorprendido por la facilidad con la que se daba por satisfecho y por su carencia de deseo, pero sólo en ese momento, cuando la cercanía de Haruka la estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones tan intensas, comprendió que en su relación había algo que no funcionaba, que debía haber habido algo más. Pero el simple hecho de pensarlo le parecía una traición a su memoria.

Se preguntó que diría un hombre como Haruka si le dijera que nunca había tenido un amante. Se lo tomaría a broma, sin duda. ¿Veintiseis años y todavía virgen? No se lo podría creer.

¿o si?

continuara...

muajaja (risa malvada) XD, bueno hasta aqui le paro por el momento, debido a que estamos en tiempo de olimpiadas y a mi me encantan los deportes, les aviso que tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente capitulo, tengan paciencia y una excelente semana nos vemos en el siguinete capitulo.


	3. Inico de conquista

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

**Ahhh que cosas, para este capitulo estuve escuchando algunos covers de enrique bunbury entre ellos la canción "Aunque no sea conmigo", rayos me puso la piel de gallina, y algunas viejitas pero bonitas como "esclavo y amo" en la voz de javier solís, que buena musica... en fin disculpen mis divagaciones sólo quería compartirlas con ustedes, disfruten de la lectura de este capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente... ;3  
**

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigido a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD. Por cierto agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que me han dejado review siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y tomados en cuenta. XP

Una disculpa por la tardanza para este cap, espero pronto subir los siguietes quiero terminar con la historia lo más rápido posible debido a que voy a estar saturada de trabajo un buen rato, y desgraciadamente las deudas no se pagan solas.

Saludos a todos y todas las lectoras y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

-¿Tienes un departamento en Japón, Michiru? -con aquella pregunta pretendía retomar el tono agradable de la conversación que habían mantenido durante la comida, pero ella se tensó antes de obligarse de nuevo a tranquilizarse. Haruka tenía razón, iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos durante las próximas semanas, era absurdo que no se comunicarán con naturalidad.

-Lo tenía -sonrió-, pero era rentado, la casera es una anciana de muy buen carácter y siempre se mostró de buen modo conmigo, cuando le dije que ya no podría pagar la mensualidad me dijo que no me preocupará y me felicitó por la oportunidad que tenía de viajar al extranjero, me dijo que iba a esperarme y en caso de no regresar en el tiempo pensado entonces buscaría comprador, pero sólo después de un año.

Haruka asintió, la pregunta parecía complacerle, aunque Michiru no sabía por qué.

-¿Y tu familia?

Aquella vez la joven estaba preparada para contestar.

-Mis padres viven en una región tranquila y montañosa al noreste del país, y generalmente se la pasan viajando por el mundo, soy hija única- dijo tranquilamente-. Me fui de casa a los dieciocho años para ir a la Facultad y no he vuelto a vivir con ellos desde entonces -antes de que Haruka siguiera hablando, fue ella la que preguntó-: ¿Y tu?¿Vives cerca de tu familia?

-Mi padre murió hace algunos años de un ataque al corazón -bajó la mirada hacia ella lentamente-. Era Fránces y mi madre Japonesa, ella dice que soy su viva imagen, se concieron aquí en Turquía, mi padre estaba visitando a mis abuelos y mi madre estaba de vacaciones, fue amor a primera vista- dijo mientras sonreía con nostalgia-, cuándo el murió, mi madre decidió irse a vivir a Francia con una hermana de mi padre, con la que se lleva muy bien desde que se conocieron y había enviudado por la misma época. Viven felizmente establecidas en una casa de campo cerca de la mía, donde se pasan el día discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa -a pesar de sus palabras estaba claro que quería mucho a su madre-. Son un par de ancianas terriblemente necias, pero estando juntas se mantiene jóvenes.

-¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? -le preguntó con una curiosidad que a ella misma le sorprendió.

-No -sonrió suavemente-. Podría decirse que lo mío fue una llegada tarde. Mis padres ya habían perdido la esperanza de tener un hijo cuando aparecí yo.

-Debes haber sido un niño muy amado -comentó, sin advertir el tono de envidia que se reflejaba en su voz

-Sí, casi todos los niños que conocí lo fueron, aunque, por lo menos en mi opinión, de la mejor manera posible. Los niños son muy preciados, ojalá sucediera con todos en todo el mundo.

-Sí -se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que le dolió. ¿Por que esa conversación le había terminado por hacer daño?

El museo al que habían ido era todo lo que Michiru se había imaginado y más, mucho más, al parecer había tenido la suerte de que coincidiera su visita con una exposición especial procedente de un Palacio de Turquía el cual generalmente no exhibía ese tipo de tesoros, si no en una fecha especifica del año, al parecer tenía que ver con unos cálculos antiguos que tenían el objetivo de traer buena fortuna al sultán gobernante de cada determinada época, o eso le había explicado Haruka mientras iniciaban el recorrido del museo, a lo largo de los pasillos principales se extendían majestuosamente las cuatro cortes, con los tesoros de una edad perdida en la que el dinero todavía no era el bien más ambicionado y los sultanes tenían un poder absoluto e incuestionable.

La visita al museo terminó más rápido de lo que Michiru hubiera podido desear, hacía ya un tiempo que no se relajaba tanto que le había parecido todo una eternidad.

-Allí está el coche- habían terminado la visita en silencio, y cuando salieron y vieron el Automóvil, Michiru suspiró aliviada-. ¿Has disfrutado de esta experiencia cultural?

-Sí, muchas gracias -cuando Haruka le abrió la puerta, Michiru estuvo apunto de desmoronarse dentro del coche.

-Bien -estiró el brazo en el asiento, haciendo que la joven se sintiera peligrosamente cerca de él.

Era increíble, mientras que todos los gestos de Haruka indicaban que estaba tranquilo y satisfecho con todo lo que lo rodeaba, ella...ella estaba volviéndose loca, se dijo mientras el coche se sumergía en el caótico tráfico de la ciudad.

-El concierto lo dejaremos para otro día.

-¿Otro día? -Michiru volvió inmediatamente la cabeza hacia él- es verdad que he disfrutado mucho esta tarde a tu lado pero recuerda que fue sólo por que tú no me dejaste otra salida.

-No puedes perdértelo -continuó por voz sedosa-. Es imposible describir la cantidad de emociones que generan las melodias tan embriagadoras de todos los instrumentos en conjunto, o cuando hay un solo de algún instrumento en especifíco, en lo personal me encantan los solos de piano o de violín, además...

-Creo que voy a estar demasiado ocupada durante las siguientes semanas para dedicarme a hacer visistas turísticas -lo interrumpió Michiru con determinación, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de construir nuevamente un escudo ante Haruka-. Además, creo que sería poco inteligente llegar a tener una relación no profesional contigo o con cualquiera de la oficina. Las personas dicen cosas ...- se quedó callada al ver un peligrosos brillo en la mirada de Haruka.

-¿Las personas dicen cosas? -preguntó fríamente-. ¿Y qué es lo que dicen?

-Ya sabes a que merefiero- repuso rápidamente-. Para ti no hay ningún problema, tu reputación...-se interrumpió en seco, pues se dio cuenta de que lo que estuvo a punto de decir no era nada educado.

-¿Mi reputación? -estaba enfadado; Michiru lo comprendió al advertir el rubor casi imperceptible que tenían sus mejillas-. Por favor, continúa.

-No es nada que debamos discutir en este momento- dijo al darse cuenta de que lo único que ganaría serían serios problemas si seguía con el mismo tema-. La comida estaba deliciosa y aprecio que me invites a conocer los lugares más interesante a los que yo podría haber ido de Estambul, pero no voy a ir más allá, ¿está bien?

-¡Cómo que está bien! -acababan de pasar por delante una plaza magnifíca, Michiru comprendió que estaban cerca del edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento en el cual ella se hospedaba-. ¿Quién demonios crees que soy?¿Una especie de ave rapaz que se pasa el día buscando nuevas víctimas?

-Por supuesto que no -al percatarse de que el coche estaba más cerca del edificio, sintió un alivio indescriptible.

-Bueno todo lo que has dicho y hecho hasta ahora te convierten en una mentirosa -estaba anocheciendo rápidamente, y lo único que podía ver Michiru en ese momento era su rostro perfilándose entre las sombras del coche-. Y me están entrando ganas de darte exactamente lo que estás esperando de mí para que aprendas la lección que te mereces.

-Atrévete y...

Haruka se movió sigilosamente contra ella y la atrapó de tal manera que Michiru se sentía como si acabaran de encadenarla, las manos de Haruka se habían convertido en tenazas de hierro, aprovechándose de la inmovilidad de ella cerró su boca con un beso que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Michiru sentía los contornos de su cuerpo contra sus suaves curvas; encajaban el uno con el otro como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas. Al sentir de aquella manera a Haruka, Michiru sintió que corría un río de fuego por sus venas. Pocos segundos después, horrorizada por la traicionera respuesta de su propio cuerpo, comprendió que Haruka había conseguido vencer su resistencia.

¿Así que eso era lo que se podía sentir con un hombre?

Haruka no estaba siendo rudo ni violento con ella. La estaba besando con una delicadeza y sensualidad devastadoras, que estaba acabando con todas las defensas que tenía.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, Haruka le soltó las manos y buscó su cuello, haciendola soltar un supiro de placer. Michiru era incapaz de pensar, de preocuparse por nada. Lo que estaba sintiendo era todavía más maravilloso que todo lo que había soñado cuando siendo una adolescente había visto su primera novela de amor. No podía ser real, Haruka no podía ser real. Pero de pronto sintió una pequeña incomodidad. Haruka había dejado de besarla y acariciarla. Abrió lo ojos aturdida y vio su rostro a unos centimetros del suyo. Le resultó extraño no ver en él la cínica sonrisa que esperaba.

-¿Y yo era el que iba a enseñarte una lección? -preguntó con incrédulidad-. ¿Cuántas personas se esconden en ti, Michiru?

Michiru se deshizo de su abrazo y retrocedió hasta una esquina del coche, como si fuera un animalillo intentando esconderse.

Haruka al observar la respuesta de michiru autmáticamente alargó la mano, pero al ver que Michiru se incogía todavía más, la dejó caer... -lo que ha sucedido entre nostros... -sacudió la cabeza lentamente-. Ha sido tan sorprendente para ti como para mí -volvió a sacudir la cabeza-. No me esperaba...- se interrumpió bruscamente.

-Por favor, déjame ir -mientras lo decía habrío la puerta del coche y salió torpemente. Al ver que intentaba seguirla no pensó en controlarse y alzó la voz-. Déjame sola -casi grito y se quedó mirándolo en silencio-. Tienes que dejarme sola, esto no debió de haber ocurrido -dio media vuelta y se metió en el edificio corriendo, no se detuvo hasta que se sintió a salvo en su departamento, le alegró saber que Mina no la visitaba, aun estaría terminando su trabajo en la oficina.

¡Haruka seguramente pensaría que estaba loca!

Después de pasar un buen rato mirando al vacío y sin hacer nada, se obligó a preparse un café bien cargado en la cocina, más por tener las manos ocupadas en algo y dejar de temblar que por cualquier otra cosa. Mientras se lo tomaba y comenzaba a tranquilizarse, sintió que se ponía roja de la vergüenza. Estaba realmente mal de la cabeza; primero, había salido corriendo del bazar como conejillo asustado, y después de eso. ¿Por qué no era capaz de manejar aquellas situaciones de manera diferente, con más frialdad, manteniendo una distancia prudente y evitando sentirse ofendida?. Porque no era el tipo de mujer que Haruka creía, pensó casi inmediatamente. Haruka quería una mujer con la que pudiera pasar ratos muy agradables, una voluntariosa pareja con experiencia, capaz de desear lo mismo que él. Así era como se comportaban los hombres de su categoría. Hombres ricos, atractivos, consentidos y dominantes, acostumbrados a tener al mundo bajo sus pies.

Michiru movía nerviosa el banco sobre el que estaba sentada con sus piernas. Podía decirle a la Sra. Tsukino que quería volve a Japón al día siguiente. Pero aquel pensamiento no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo. Tendría que volver a casa de sus padres, encontrar trabajo, un departamento e intentar recoger los añicos en los que se había convertido su vida durante el último año. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ni durante el tiempo en el que había estado agonizando Hanamichi, ni durante los dolorosos meses que habían seguido a su muerte se había sentido tan desesperanzada. Darse cuenta de ello, después de lo que había pasado en el día, fue como traicionar definitivamente la memoria de Hanamichi. Y también fue la llave que habrío el camino a las lágrimas que terminó derramando en la cama hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

-¿Ése es el último paquete? ¿Ya lo has revisado Michiru?

-Sí, y también el envío que se ha recibido esta mañana. ¿Quieres que envíe el fax a Japón esta noche?

-Por favor -Haruka asintió con aire distraído, y Michiru sonrió para sí.

Los dos últimos meses habían sido una revelación sobre la capacidad de trabajo que podía llegar a tener un hombre, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, sabía que hiba a echar de menos el trabajar al lado de una persona con la inteligencia y la capacidad de razonamiento de Haruka.

El primer día que había llegado a su oficina, estaba decidida a abandonar el trabajo en cuanto pudiera. Había encontrado a Haruka esperándola, y antes de tener siquiera oportunidad de abrir la boca y sentarse en una silla, había empezado a hablar con ella.

-¿Donde está la carta de renuncia? -le había dicho dirigiéndole una mirada intimidatoria.

-En mi bolso -había contestado ella. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

-Rómpela -se había levantado de su escritorio y había comenzado a caminar lentamente por la habitación, exponiendo los planes de trabajo que tenía para las próximas semanas-. Sólo temas relacionados con el trabajo, Michiru, nada más -se había detenido y la había mirado con atención antes de ponerse a caminar de nuevo-. Quiero disculparme por lo que ocurrió anoche. Sé que soy el único culpable de lo ocurrido, pero también quiero que sepas que nunca he propiciado los romances de oficina. Me gustaría que me creyeras -Michiru no había contestado. Se había limitado a permanecer con los enormes ojos fijos en su rostro mientras el continuaba dando vueltas por el despacho-. Quiero que te quedes. Si te vas ahora, perderías tu trabajo aquí y las posibilidades de ascender en la empresa, y no creo que sea necesario. Sé que podemos trabajar juntos. Necesito a una persona que esta preparada para dedicar a este trabajo todas las horas que se precise, y francamente, por lo que he visto, tú destaca entre todos los miembros de tu equipo. Sé que hemos tenido un mal comienzo, pero eso no es irreparable, y por lo menos los dos sabemos en dónde estamos -había fijado su mirada seria en el rostro de Michiru -Bueno, Michiru, ¿vas a salir corriendo, o vas a hacer lo que la empresa espera de ti?

Michiru ya había advertido entonces sus especiales dotes psicológicas, y durante las semanas siguientes, había tenido tiempo de familiarizarse con ellas; admirada, lo había visto manipular situaciones y personas a su antojo con un minímo esfuerzo. En cualquier caso, con ella no habia podido utilizar una táctica mejor. Michiru era consiente de que Skyner le había apoyado sin vacilar cuando lo había necesitado y no le gustaba la idea de abandonar a la empresa en aquellas circunstancias.

-Me quedaré -había contestado-. Al menosr, por ahora.

Aquella conversación, o quizá fuera mejor decir el monólogo de Haruka, había marcado el tono de su relación durante las dos últimas semanas. Su relación laborar era una relación de fría eficiencia y poco a poco, Michiru había ido aceptando que Haruka había olvidado la breve y extraña pasión que alguna vez había sentido por ella y había llegado a considerarla una persona imprescindible en su equipo de trabajo.

Lo miró de reojo y lo vio estirarse fatigado detrás de su enorme escritorio. Había veces, como le ocurrió en ese momento, en las que lo sorprendía mirándola de una forma especial, pero en cuanto se daba cuenta de que lo estaba observando, bajaba la mirada y volvía a convertirse en el profesional distante y frío al que Michiru ya estaba acostumbrada. Y ella terminaba diciéndose que todo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Haruka era un hombre complejo; ésa era una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido sobre él. Orguslloso, autoritario, y más exigente con sigo mismo que con nadie. Si la situación así lo requería era el primero en llegar y el último en irse.

Estaba tan orgulloso de su herencia francesa como de su origen japonés, hablaba fluidamente seis idiomas, y tenía una formación verdaderamente envidiable.

Michiru recordaba el día que le había dicho que sus ancestros se remontaban hasta el reinado de Luis XV, al parecer la familia de Haruka había comenzado a ascender entre la sociedad debido al servicio tan leal al Rey, con el paso de los años y generaciones su prestigió y fortuna fue en aumento, ahora todos los negocios y propiedades recaían en Haruka. Michiru cerró los ojos unos instantes, había rumores de que Haruka era de esos hombres que tenían a una mujer diferente en cada lugar al que iban, aunque después de haber trabajado con el, no conseguía comprender de dónde sacaba el tiempo para estar con ellas.

-¿Estás cansada? -la voz de Haruka irrumpió en los pensamientos de ella, que abrió los ojos y se lo encontró reclinado en su asiento, con los brazos atrás de la cabeza; en aquella posición, los músculos del pecho se pegaban a la tensa tela de la camisa y Michiru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

-Un poco -se obligó a apartar la mirada de su pecho-. Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Al igual que otros muchos -sonrió lentamente-. He pensado que esta noche podíamos ser un poco más indulgentes con nosotros mismos y disfrutar de una pequeña recompensa por nuestro duro esfuerzo.

-¿Una recompensa? -preguntó Michiru con recelo. La única recompensa que ella quería era poder relajarse durante una hora en un baño caliente, con una copa de vino y un buen libro y dormir a continuación ocho oras seguidas.

-Necesitarás algo de abrigo -señaló con la cabeza una chaqueta de lanaque había en un perchero situado en la esquina de la habitación-. Está refrescando por las noches.

-Haruka, no creo que sea buena idea -le dijo con firmeza, sin levantarse a alcanzar la chaqueta que le ofrecía.

-¿No tienes hambre? -le preguntó, simulando sorpresa-. Pues yo estoy hambriento.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No discutas, Michiru- repuso en tono suave y tranquilo que resultó ser mucho más eficaz que cualquier imposición-. Vamos a ir a comer algo, pero no vamos a entretenernos mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

-Michiru abrió la boca para contestar, pero el la silenció con la mano-. Tienes que decir "sí, Haruka"

-Pero...

-Sí, Haruka -tras la aparente suavidad de su voz, se escondía un matiz amenazador que Michiru ya había aprendido a distinguir.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que se haga tarde. Mina es capaz de mandar a alguien a buscarme.

Salieron del silencioso edificio para enfrentarse al bullicio de la calle. Michiru llevaba en la mano un periódico que uno de los empleados de la oficina iba a buscar diariamente a una de las tiendas en las calles principales que se encontraban cerca del edificio donde trabajaban. En cuanto estuvo afuera, buscó con la mirada el auto de Haruka.

-Esta noche no hay coche -comentó Haruka, sonriente-. Podemos ir a pie a nuestro destino.

-¿Sí? -de pronto se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño-. ¿Entonces ya sabía que íbamos a hacer esto?

-Se me había ocurrido esta posibilidad -contestó con expresión enigmática-. Michiru, no conozco a ninguna otra mujer cuyo rostro sea tan revelador. ¿Nunca has intentado ocultar un poco tus pensamientos cuando pueden ser algo incómodos para el que los recibe?

-No, ¿debería hacerlo? -le pregunto con gesto adusto.

-Quizá no -sacudió la cabeza-. Pero cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a tu sinceridad. Estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres con las que salgo sean algo más complacientes.

-No lo dudo, pero como yo no soy una de tus mujeres, ese comentario esta un poco fuera de lugar.

-Touche -iluminó su rostro con una radiante sonrisa y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreírle a su vez. ¡Estaba segura de que Haruka sabía lo devstadora que era su sonrisa!-. Me gusta más tu forma de expresarte -dijo suavemente; acarició con un dedo su sonrojado rostro antes de tomarla del brazo y comenzar a caminar con ella a su lado-. Si vamos a meternos entre esta multitud, vas a necesitar una pequeña protección -mientras caminaban a lo largo de la calle, Michiru se alegró de que Haruka estuviera pendiente de abrise camino en aquél mar de cuerpos humanos; así ella tenía tiempo de acostumbrarse a sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo y a disimular las impresiones que ello le causaba.

Continuara... Pronto


	4. De vuelta al ataque

Yeahh actualice lo más rápido que pude, con los siguiente capítulos será similar, espero terminar con esta historia lo más rápido que pueda, y por cierto gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar comentarios realmente los leo no crean que los ignoro. bien sin más que decir de momento disfruten la lectura.

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-¿Vas a preguntarme en algún momento adónde vamos? -Haruka volvió a tomarla del brazo para conducirla por una estrecha calle adoquinada por la que se alejaron de la muchedumbre que había en la avenida principal.

-Supongo que si -alzó la mirada e inmediatamente comprendió que había cometido un error. Haruka también estaba mirándola y su sonrisa, unida al cabello que el viento alborotaba, le daba un aspecto devastadora mente atractivo. Sin previa advertencia, el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en el auto el día que habían ido a visitar el museo le vino a la mente con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tropezar.

-Cuidado -Haruka la agarró y miró hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido-. Estos malditos adoquines tienen un aspecto muy bonito, pero por su culpa hay uno de los índices más altos de tobillos rotos por metro cuadrado.

Pero Michiru no tenía ganas de pensar en los adoquines. Recordaba los momentos de intimidad vividos con Haruka, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, se negaba a seguir las órdenes de ignorar aquellos sentimientos que había decidido enterrar para siempre en la memoria.

-Ahora, puedo ofrecerte para cenar las delicias de platillos que ofrece... -Haruka seguía hablando cuando llegaron al muelle, un lugar que Michiru pretendía visitar, aunque hasta entonces no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Había oído hablar de las delicias culinarias que allí ofrecían a los turcos con los que trabajaba en la oficina. En silencio, admitió que no habían exagerado nada al describir el ambiente que rodeaba al lugar.

-Esto parece... -Michiru se interrumpió al sentir que Haruka hundía los dedos en su cabello y le soltaba el pasador para dejar que la melena de rizos verdes de ella cayera libremente sobre sus hombros-. ¡Haruka! -protestó débilmente, pero perdió la voz al ver la sombra que oscurecía sus ojos mientras vagaban lentamente or su cabello y su rostro-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque quería hacerlo; y te aseguro que he tenido mucha más paciencia de la que podrías imaginarte.

-Haruka...

-No digas nada más -detuvo su protesta con un beso, que aunque no debío durar más de un segundo tuvo efectos devastadores en Michiru-. Vamos a comer -señaló hacia una parrilla incandescente que había a unos metros de ellos donde al parecer estaban preparando algunos alimentos marinos- ¿Qué te gustaría comer, pez espada o ...?

-Haruka...

-Y no me digas que no tienes hambre. Has comido muy poco y has trabajado mucho. ¿Es que no hay nadie que te obligue a comer?

Eso le dolió. No debería haberlo hecho, porque no había sido un comentario ofensivo si no que fue totalmente inocente, y sin embargo le dolía, y no conseguía entender por qué unas palabras que no tendrían la menor importancia para nadie, le hacían sentirse tan vulnerable.

-Deberías alegrarte de que trabaje tanto -le dijo con voz ronca-. Eres mi jefe y...

-Oh, no -la silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios-. Esta noche no voy a permitir que pongas barreras entre nosotros, Michiru.

Había cierta arrogancia en su tono de voz que hizo que a Michiru le resultara más fácil endurecerse. Tenía que recordar protegerse a sí misma de lo que le podía provocar Haruka mentalmente.

Haruka se dirigió con los humeantes platos hacia ella. Michiru se sentía de pronto totalmente fuera de lugar, estaba nerviosa, tensa, casi a punto de estallar.

-Vamos para allá -mientras se acercaba a ella, Haruka señaló un banco de madera que había apoyado en una mesa-. Comida y entretenimiento -le dirigió una calurosa sonrisa, y mientras le daba su plato, la miró fijamente durante unos segundos-. Me temo que tendrás que comer con los dedos.

-Eso me gusta -contestó divertida-. Creo que en el fondo soy muy poco civilizada.

-¿De verdad? -mientras Haruka se sentaba a su lado en el banco, ella estaba muy conciente de la fuerza de los músculos que se ocultaban bajo su traje, y lo fue todavía más cuando lo vio cruzar las piernas y darle un bocado a su pez-. mmm, está buenísimo -la miró por el rabillo del ojo-. ¿Entonces eres tan salvaje como yo? En ese caso, quizá todavía me quede alguna esperanza -dio otro mordisco a su comida, y Michiru lo observó fascinada; de pronto Haruka había dejado de ser el frío y calculador hombre de negocios al que ella trataba dí a día.

Cuando Haruka la miró otra vez, Michiru pestañeó aturdida. Tenía que recordar que Haruka era más peligroso cuanto más relajado y fresco parecía. No podía arriesgarse a que la sorprendiera otra vez con la guardia baja.

-¿Te gusta esto? -señaló perezosamente la escena que tenían ante ellos-. Toda esta zona va terminar convertida en apartamentos de lujo; de hecho ya ha desaparecido la mayor parte del viejo muelle.

-¿Y lo desapruebas? -le preguntó tranquilamente, mientras comenzaba a comer; para su sorpresa, el pescado le pareció riquísimo.

-Sí, pero no hay muco que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo, sólo me entristece pensar en la parte histórica que va desaparecer.

-Te gusta esta ciudad, ¿Verdad?

-No sólo la cuidad, he pasado bastantes años en este país, además es donde se conocieron mis padres, realmente lo aprecio lo llevo en la sangre. No hay muchos lugares que reúnan tanta belleza e historia.

-Lo haces parecer fascinante -habían llegado a un tema de conversación seguro y Michiru comenzaba a relajarse.

-Puedo hacer mucho más que eso, mi bella sirena -contestó Haruka suavemente, y Michiru se tensó al momento; era la primera vez que la llamaba así desde la noche que había terminado besándola en su coche, y la facilidad con la que lo hacía confirmó a Michiru sus peores temores. Durante todo ese tiempo, Haruka había estado esperando el mejor momento para volver al ataque-. No me daré por satisfecho hasta que te enseñe todas las maravillas que tiene este hermoso país, llegarás a amar este país tanto como yo, y nunca querrás marcharte.

-¿De verdad? -intentó reír, para romper la intimidad que de pronto los envolvía, pero no lo consiguió-. No creo que en el poco tiempo que voy a estar aquí tenga tiempo para ver tantas cosas.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que te marches? -le tomó la mano, se la volvió lentamente y le tomó el pulso en la muñeca, antes de llevarse la mano a los labios y besarle delicadamente la palma.

Michiru sintió su boca como si fuera de fuego, y en su interior afloraron una sorprendente cantidad de sensaciones, que le hicieron apartar la mano. Miró a Haruka con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes.

-Olvidalo ya -lo miró enfadada. Era consciente de que aquello formaba parte de una escena de seducción, desde sus palabras hasta su voz ronca y su mirada centelleante.

-¿Por qué?¿Quizá porque lo deseas demasiado?

-Por supuesto que no -protestó inmediatamente.

No tengo interés en tener una frívola aventura, Haruka, así que será mejor que te busques a otra para divertire, si eso es lo que quieres.

-¿Una frívola aventura? -por un instante, Michiru pensó que iba a golpearla; al ver la sombra que oscurecía su rostro y el hielo que helaba su mirada, dejó de latirle el corazón-. ¿Así es como ves una posible relación entre tú y yo?¿Te parece algo frívolo, algo sucio? -miró el periódico que ella había dejado en el banco de un lado y la observó después con desprecio-. ¿Eres feliz viviendo tu vida a través de las experiencias de otros? ¿O leyendo lo que los periódicos cuentan sobre la vida y los amores de los demás?¿Es eso lo que te pasa?

-¡Eso es totalmente injusto! -el enfado permitió que volviera la adrenalina a su sistema nervioso, ayudándola a combatir el temblor causado por el enfado de Haruka-. No tienes derecho a retorcer y malinterpretar las cosas porque no haya caído rendida en tus brazos en cuanto me has dado la señal, como supongo que hacen las otras mujeres con las que sales.

-¿Las otras mujeres? -cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Su semblante estaba cada vez más sombrío-. Supones que salgo con muchas mujeres, ¿no es cierto?¡No se como estoy permitiendo que esta conversación continúe!¿Y dónde crees que guardo a todas esas mujeres, Michiru? Empieza a fascinarme este cuento de hadas; continúa, por favor.

-No creo que las guardes en ninguna parte -repuso con voz glacial; la enfurecía su sarcasmo-. Pero no puedes decirme que no merodean centenares de mujeres a tu alrededor. No soy estúpida, Haruka.

-Con eso queda abierta la discusión- gruñó entre dientes-. ¿Y se puede saber dónde has oído todas esas deliciosas historietas sobre el lobo malo y las pequeñas caperucitas rojas que caen rendidas a sus encantos?No, no me lo digas, déjame adivinarlo. ¿Son las historias que circulan entre los empleados de la oficina?- él mismo asintió lentamente-. Debería habérmelo imaginado, ¿verdad? ¿Y tú dices que no eres una estúpida?

-¿No estarás intentando decirme que vives como un monje?- repuso furiosa, incapaz de contenerse al recibir aquél insulto.

-Oh, así que ahora quieres que te conteste a una pregunta -le espetó colérico-. Qué amable y razonable de tu parte. ¿Y qué es lo qué quiere oír? ¿Quieres que me humille y te diga que soy puro como la nieve? ¿O prefieres tal vez que proteste y te jure que no ha habido ninguna mujer en mi vida? Pues bien, como tan correctamente imaginas, nada me obliga a faltar a la verdad. Por supuesto que ha habido otras mujeres en mi vida. Tengo veintisiete años, soy un hombre sano y tengo por tanto determinados apetitos.

Si en vez de refunfuñar aquellas palabras, hubiera optado por darle un puñetazo en el estómago, Michiru no habría sentido tanto dolor como el que la atravesó al escucharlo. Pero era absurdo; Haruka no había dicho nada que no supiera ya. ¿Por qué le parecía tan terrible oírselo decir?

-Sin embargo, la diferencia entre dos personas que se gustan y que deciden disfrutar de una relación satisfactoria durante un determinado período de tiempo y la imagen que tú has expuesto es enorme -continuó con voz fría-. Nunca he engañado a nadie fingiendo amor eterno ni nada parecido. Siempre he sido totalmente sincero.

-¿Y las mujeres con las que has salido se conformaban con eso? -le preguntó con incredulidad-. ¿No querían nada más?

-Por supuesto que estaban satisfechas con la situación, en caso contrario a mí no se me habría ocurrido tener ningún tipo de relación con ellas. No todas las mujeres están deseando entregarse a las llamas del amor. Y, al menos para que conste, te aseguro que no he tenido nunca centenares de mujeres llamando a mi puerta. Odio la promiscuidad, tanto para hombres como para mujeres.

-Me cuesta creerlo -la situación se le había ido de las manos, pero no iba a permitir que Haruka lo supiera, así que intento imprimir a su voz un tono burlón.

-Probablemente, pero como yo no tengo que justificarme ni ante ti ni ante nadie, no creo que eso importe, ¿verdad? -estaba siendo deliberadamente cruel y Michiru se endureció, decidida a no dejarse amedrentar, pero Haruka se levantó de pronto, le hizo levantarse a ella y dejó los platos medio vacíos en el banco-. ¿Por qué te empeñas en vivir en una torre de marfil, a salvo de todo y de todos?

Una familia con un anciano y un niño hermosamente vestido, pasó por delante de ellos , y cuando Haruka los saludo con la cabeza, le sonrieron amablemente.

-Te he preguntado por qué vives en una torre de marfil.

-Ye te he oído.

-Pero no tienes intención de contestar -repuso con firmeza, y deslizó el brazo por el de Michiru mientras se alejaban del muelle. La luz plateada de la luna iluminaba las casas y la noche-. Bueno, ya me lo dirás algún día, eso puedo hasta prometértelo. De hecho, sé que me dirás todo lo que quiera saber cuando se haya roto hasta la última defensa y...

-¿Y me halla convertido en una mujer como otra cualquiera? -lo interrumpió con amargura, irritada por sus gestos autoritarios y por los sentimientos que despertaba en ella incluso cunado mostraba su faceta más arrogante, como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-¿Una mujer como otra cualquiera? -le preguntó fríamente-. Creo que insultas a las mujeres con esa forma de hablar tan sexista. Ningún hombre, ninguna mujer es como cualquier otro del modo que lo insinúas. Todos somos diferentes. Y la verdad es que me sorprende que tú no lo creas.

-Por supuesto que lo creo -le contestó acalorada, consciente de que Haruka había conseguido dar la vuelta a las cosas de tal manera, que una vez más era ella la que tenía que ponerse a la defensiva-. Pero también creo que los hombres y las mujeres son iguales, en el sentido de que ninguno debería dominar al otro.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -Michiru se le quedó viendo con los ojos como platos-. Excepto en un solo lugar. La cama.

-¿La cama? -dijo ella lentamente, odiando la debilidad con la que sonaba su voz.

-¿Todavía no lo has descubierto? -su rostro estaba en sombras, pero Michiru podía sentir su miarada analizando hasta el último de sus pensamientos.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto -se separó bruscamente de Haruka; sentía que la sangre le latía violentamente en los oídos-. Y creo que será mejor que busques a alguien más que trabaje para ti; la mayor parte del trabajo ya esta hecho, así que no será difícil.

Haruka maldijo suavemente y en su propio idioma; los ojos le brillaban cuando los posó en el rostro de ella.

-¿Quizá me he acercado demasiado a la verdad? -le dijo con voz fría-. ¿Como se llamaba, Michiru? ¿Como se llamaba el hombre que te ha dejado tan vacía y asustada? ¿Qué demonios te hizo?

-¡Suficiente! -le espetó temblando de pies a cabeza-. Trabajo para ti, eso es todo; ¿qué te da derecho a pensar...?

-¿Qué me da derecho? -le preguntó a su vez con frío desprecio-. ¿Crees que me he pasado la vida esperando a que alguien me diera derecho para hacer lo que quiero? Vida sólo hay una, Michiru; hay que aprender a tomar lo que se quiere -la abrazó y ella trato de poner resistencia, pero era tan inútil como luchar contra una roca. Intentó apartar la cabeza, pero él fue más rápido que ella y tomó sus labios en un beso fiero y ardiente.

Cuando Michiru dejó de resistirse, comprendió que en realidad no estaba luchando contra Haruka, sino contra su propia debilidad, pues no tardó en notar asustada que todo su cuerpo entraba en calor al instante.

El beso de Haruka se hizo más delicado. Haruka alzó los brazos hasta sus hombros y la estrechó contra él mientras saboreaba lentamente el dulce interior de su boca. La hacía estremecerse y lo sabía; conocía el efecto que tenía en ella. Y aunque Michiru era consciente de que no estaba haciendo nada para disimular el temblor que la agitaba, continuó derritiéndose en sus brazos, aceptando la maetría y la experiencia de Haruka, que sabía cómo acabar con todas sus inhibiciones.

-¿Serías capaz de negarnos esto, mi hermosa y dulce sirena? -susurró con voz ronca. Hundió las manos en su cabello, y al sentir sus caricias en la nuca, ella gimió suavemente contra su boca.

Tenía que detener aquello, se dijo... Su cerebro lo sabía, pero su cuerpo continuaba atrapado, narcotizado en aquel estado hasta entonces desconocido para ella. Estremecida de pasión y deseo, se abandonó en sus brazos.

-Eres tan hermosa, tan dulce... -le susurró al oído, y Michiru respondió ciegamente, envuelta en una nube casi dolorosa-. Serás mía...

Aquellas palabras la sacaron del mundo de fantasía que Haruka había tejido con sus besos con una rapidez sorprendente. Lo empujó, y aunque en un principio Haruka se resistió, no tardó en ceder.

-No te asustes, no soy capaz de hacerte ningún daño.

A pesar de la ansiedad y la angustía que la afligían, Michiru reconoció la enorme capacidad de auto control de la que estaba haciendo gala.

-Por favor, llévame a mi apartamento -tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que aquellas palabras salieran de sus labios temblorosos y resecos. Haruka la agarró de la mano y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración.

-No voy a dejar que te encierres en vida, ¿me has entendido, Michiru? No sé cómo ha sido tu vida, ni por qué te has convertido en la mujer que eres ahora, pero lo sabré algún día -giró al final de un callejón y volvieron a encontrarse en la calle principal, mucho más lujosa e iluminada. Allí Michiru pudo advertir la intensidad de su mirada-. Créeme, Michiru, lo sabré.

* * *

Continuara... Pronto


	5. Vamos por buen camino

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mina y Michiru estaban desayunando cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Mina frunció el ceño con enfado.

-Por el amor de Dios, esa mujer cada vez viene a buscarnos más temprano -siseó, mientras se levantaba-. Estoy harta de tener que compartir el taxi con ese viejo murciélago; voy a decirle que se vaya ya, si tan desesperada está por llegar a la oficina, y que nosotras iremos cuando estemos listas.

-Mina... -comenzó a decir Michiru, pero su amiga ya había abierto la puerta y su gesto desafiante había desaparecido de su rostro ante la fría mirada de Haruka.

-Buenos días -Haruka fue el primero en recuperar la voz, para desesperación de Michiru que en cuanto lo oyó se levantó precipitadamente para recoger la bata que había dejado en el respaldo de una silla y ponérsela encima del camisón. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Haruka allí?

-Oh, buenos días -el camisón de satén de Mina no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y ella retrocedió como si Haruka fuera el diablo en persona. Por primera vez en su vida, parecía haber perdido la compostura-. Pensaba que era la Sra. Tsukino y, bueno, señor Tenoh, es evidente que no.

-No, no soy la Sra. Tsukino -repuso él muy serio, pero sin poder disimular la diversión que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-No... -Mina se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio de huespedes y tras susurrar una excusa no muy entendible desapareció en su interior.

-Habría llamado antes si lo hubiera sabido -dijo Haruka secamente-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto -Michiru se obligó a salir de detrás de la mesa-. ¿Te apetece tomar un café?

-Me encantaría.

Michiru fue dolorosamente consciente de cómo fijaba los ojos en su cabello, que después de la ducha estaba mucho más rizado que de costumbre. Aunque Michiru no había tenido tiempo todavía de recogérselo en el moño que se hacía para ir a la oficina, Haruka no hizo ningún comentario. Cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la silla que Mina había dejado vacía. Su mera presencia parecía llenarlo todo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -le preguntó Michiru mientras se volvía hacia él con una taza de café. Lo sorprendió con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió un segundo después, descubrió un extraño brillo en su mirada.

-Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo verdaderamente terrible por comportarme de un modo profesional, Michiru -le dijo Haruka con firmeza-, pero no te imaginas cuánto me está costando. Antes de que te diga exactamente lo que puedes hacer por mi, creo que deberías cambiarte y ponerte algo... ¿menos cómodo quizá? Mientras tanto yo me tomaré el café como un niño obediente.

Michiru abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Haruka tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, ella había estado a punto de sugerir lo mismo.

Minutos después apareció con una falda y una blusa y con el cabello en un moño, ya había conseguido recuperar el control tanto de su mente como de su cuerpo.

-Han surgido algunos problemas en una de mis propiedades cerca de la Costa -dijo Haruka en cuanto ella entro en la habitación-. Creo que aquí ya hemos resuelto una cantidad importante de trabajo y que podemos irnos algunos días sin que ocurra ninguna catástrofe. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí - contestó mirándolo con recelo.

-Mi avión está esperando, y me gustaría salir hoy. ¿Crees que podrías hacer el equipaje y estar lista dentro de media hora?

-¿Yo? -lo miró horrorizada-. Supongo que no esperarás que vaya contigo, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Pero por qué? -se dio cuenta de que estaba elevando la voz demasiado e inmediatamente decidió controlarse. Mina todavía estaba en su dormitorio y Michiru habría apostado cualquier cosa a que tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-Pero se suponía que sólo tendría que viajar a condición de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Yo decido lo que es necesario y lo que no -le dijo Haruka fríamente-. Procura estar lista dentro de media hora. Mi chófer pasará a recogerte. La Sra. Tsukino está al tanto de todos los detalles y tú te pondrás en contacto con ella diariamente. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Si te he interpretado bien, esperas que haga mi equipaje y te acompañe a quién sabe dónde inmediatamente.

-Eres una intérprete de primera, Michiru -le dijo fríamente-. Al principio de este trabajo, lo tenías todo muy claro. Por favor, no me hagas gastar tiempo y paciencia poniéndome las cosas difíciles.

Aun seguía en estado de shock, cuando Haruka se fue.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -Mina salió inmediatamente de su dormitorio, envuelta en una nube de perfume y mirando a su amiga sin disimular su curiosidad.

-Está enamorándose de ti, sabía que lo haría. Estaba segura de que iba a ocurrir.

-No bromees -se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a dirigirse a su dormitorio-. Tiene que atender algunos negocios fuera de la ciudad y yo tengo que ir con él, eso es todo. Ahora voy a hacer el equipaje.

-¿Negocios? -repuso Mina riéndose-. No es la primera vez que oigo que lo llaman así. ¡He visto cómo te miraba!

Treinta minutos después llegó el chófer de Haruka, Michiru ya lo estaba esperando.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes -le comunicó el chófer mientras metía su equipaje en el coche-. Tiene que encontrarse con el señor Tenoh cerca del muelle.

-¿Sí? -Michiru no sabía dónde tenía que encontrarse con él desde un principio así que, aquella noticia no le aportaba nada en absoluto.

Mientras el Auto recorría las calles , tan congestionadas como siempre, Michiru se reclinó en el lujoso asiento trasero del auto y se cuestionó si era ella la que se había vuelto loca o sí el resto del mundo era el que estaba loco. La Sra. Tsukino había estado tan seca y correcta como de costumbre cuando había ido a buscarlas para ir a la oficina, y con su respuesta parecía estar proclamando que Michiru debería sentirse afortunada por estar ocupando un puesto tan prestigioso; de hecho, cuando ella le había comentado que estaba nerviosa, había arqueado las cejas sinceramente sorprendida.

-El Señor Tenoh es un hombre extremadamente rico y un conocido hombre de negocios, señorita Kaio -le había dicho-. Tiene oficinas por todo el mundo; para él, este proyecto de Turquía es como una gota de agua en el océano. ¿Piensa seriamente que podemos negarnos a colaborar con él?

Antes de irse Mina había agarrado a su amiga del brazo y le había susurrado:

-¿Cooperar con él?¡Yo me lo comería vivo! -y mientras salía detrás de la Sra. Tsukino, se había vuelto para giñarle el ojo, aumentando la timidez del pobre corazón de Michiru.

Llegaron al muelle a las 9 en punto y en cuanto vio a Haruka el corazón se le aceleró mucho. Cuando se asomo a la ventailla del auto y la vio, a Michiru le pareció advertir en sus duras facciones una sensación de profundo alivio, pero sólo duró un instante. Cuando la ayudó a salir, ya había cambiado de expresión por completo.

-Gracias por haber sido tan puntual -le dijo mientras se despedía del chófer con un ligero movimieto de cabeza.

-Mi equipaje iba allí -dijo Michiru con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió a ella misma.

-No te preocupes, Michiru. Seiya volverá a reunirse pronto con nosotros, pero hasta entonces, he pensado que quizá te agradaría mezclar los necocios con el placer por una vez. Vamos a ir a la casa que tengo cerca de la Costa, así que podemos ir en barco una parte del camino, en esta parte ofrecen excursiones para los turistas debido a los espectalures paisajes que tiene el río. Creo que al menos serás capaz de apreciar este cambio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estas lista para soportar mi compañía durante unas cuantas horas? -había algo en su voz, una ligera emoción que ayudo a vencer la resistencia de Michiru.

-Has sido muy amable al pensar en este viaje, Haruka -le dijo suavemente, y repentinamente avergonzada-. Gracias.

Haruka le dirigió una larga mirada antes de sonreír lentamente, tomarla del brazo y señalar una embarcación que ya estaba medio llena.

-Tu barco está esperando.

Michiru se alegró de que hiciera una mañana clara y radiante. La niebla de noviembre ya había hecho su aparición durante los últimos días, y eso le daba un toque de misterio a las faldas de las montañas que rodeaban al río.

-¿Te gusta?

Michiru apartó la vista de una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de la orilla del río que le había parecido encanatadora para encontrarse con la mirada de Haruka. Éste le había pasado el brazo por los hombros y aunque al principio Michiru se había tensado, prontó había terminado olvidándose, absorta como estaba en la belleza que se desplegaba ente sus ojos.

-¡Es todo tan hermoso! -las cabañas y pequeños poblados que había en las cercanías de las orillas del río se iluminaban con los rayos del sol tan majestuosamente que parecían pinturas al oleo recíen hechas, simplemente eran maravillozas.

Michiru recordaría durante el resto de su vida aquel viaje por el río y la compañía de Haruka, que iba hablándole sobre todo lo que veían.

-¿Has visto eso? -Haruka se inclinó sobre ella para señalar un punto, y al sentir su aroma, embriagadoramente sensual, a Michiru comenzó a latirle violentamente el corazón. Sentía el muslo de Haruka contra el suyo, y su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras la estrechaba hacia él, haciéndola muy consciente de su cuerpo. ¿Habría estado casado alguna vez?, se preguntó de pronto. Quizá un hombre como él no se casara como lo hacían los demás, si no que solo uniria su nombre al de una mujer que pudiera resultarle conveniente por negocios o por razones familiares. Al darse cuenta del curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, los detuvo bruscamente, y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que Haruka estaba diciendo-. ¿Ves esas cabañas pequeñas y viejas? -le estaba preguntando suavemente-. Son de las primeras personas que comenzaron a habitar cerca del río hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Sí? -en ese momento, la cercanía de su rostro, le parecía mucho más fascinante que las dos chosas, con toda la historia que puedieran encerrar entre sus paredes.

-La primera cabaña de la zona fue contruida en 1925 -continuó explicándole Haruka- No debío ser nada fácil comenzar a vivir en esta zona, pero no es habitual que la palabra "fracaso" forme parte del vocabulario de los turcos, tampoco forma parte del mío.

-Y la palabra "no" -le peguntó suavemente-. ¿Tampoco tiene ningún efecto sobre el vocabularío de los Turcos?

Haruka sonrió lentamente.

-Sólo si nos lo permitimos -habló en plurar al referirse a los turcos, depués de todo él era parte de ese país.

-Creo que eso ya he tenido la oportunidad de averiguarlo por mí misma -comentó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿De verdad? -posó la mirada en su boca y luego la dirigió hacia las cabañas-. Pues yo creo que todavía no lo has averiguado, pero tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cuando desembarcaron encontraron a Seiya esperándolos impasible al final del muelle.

-Ha sido un viaje adorable, Haruka -le tocó el brazo bacilante cuando Haruka se sentó a su lado en el auto.

-Ha sido un placer. Y si un viaje por el río es lo único que hace falta para oírte pronunciar mi nombre de una forma tan hermosa, estoy dispuesto a viajar todos los días. Rara vez lo haces, ¿sabes?... me refiero a llamarme por mi nombre.

-¿De veras? -se sonrojó de inmediato. Sabía que no lo hacía porque le resultaba muy difícil; de alguna manera, le parecía un tratamiento muy íntimo, muy amistoso, sobre todo cuando en la oficina todos a excepción del señor Taka, lo trataban de usted.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, pero ésa es otra de las cosas que van a cambiar en estos días. No puedes quedarte en mi casa, comer de lo que yo te ofrezco y dormir en... una de mis camas, y no atreverte a tratarme con naturalidad -sonrió a Michiru-. ¿O sí?

-Claro que no- contestó rápidamente-. Pero por lo que tengo entendido, toavía estoy trabajando, no te quejes si abuso de ello.

Haruka se le quedó viendo por un rato de manera penetrante, al cabo de unos segundos Michiru se vio obligada a retirar la mirada.

-Estoy seguro de que dentro de tí eres igual a mi -dijo al fin-. Nunca te das por vencida, ¿verdad?.

Nos detendremos dentro de poco a comer. Normalmente suelo hacer este viaje en avión, pero pensé que te gustaría la ruta turística.

La comida estaba excelente y Michiru descubrió que el viaje por el río le había abierto el apetito. Comieron una pizza turca que no se parecía en nada a las pizzas que hasta entonces había comido Michiru.

-Nunca había comida nada igual -murmuró Michiru cuando terminó el último bocado, se reclinó en su asiento y suspiro satisfecha-. Estaba insuperable -alzó la mirada y descubrió que Haruka estaba observándola con expresión divertida-. Bueno, es cierto -afirmó, ligeramente indignada al ver su sonrisa.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo -la recorrió con una mirada de franca admiración, que la hizo ruborizarse-. Me estaba preguntando cómo puede caber tanta comida en una persona tan delgada.

-Me temo que si me quedara mucho tiempo en este país, dejaría de estar tan delgada -respondió rápidamente.

-Eso sería lo de menos -la diversión había desaparecido de su rostro, y estaba mortalmente serio-. Delgada, gorda. joven, vieja, seguirías siendo hermosa, dulce sirena.

-Lo dudo -intentó reír, para romper la tensión del momento; la mirada de Haruka la estaba poniendo nerviosa-. ¡Es increíble lo bien que se les da a los hombres decir ese tipo de cosas!

-¿Crees que sólo lo digo para adularte? ¿Qué te estoy mintiendo?

Michiru lo miró con recelo. Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba, pero por la manera en que lo había preguntado, estaba convencida de que a Haruka no le gustaría que se lo dijera, y teniendo en cuenta que iba a pasar los próximos días prácticamente a solas con él, no le parecía muy inteligente enfadarlo.

-Creo que estás intentando ser agradable -repuso prudentemente.

-Michiru... -sacudió lentamente la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y los clavó en su rostro-. ¿Cómo voy a llegar a ninguna parte contigo, mi flor japonesa? Tienes veintiseis años y a veces se podría llegar a pensar que eres tan inocente y virginal como una quinciañera. ¿Cuándo vas a salir al mundo y comenzar a vivir, a saborear no sólo la vida si no también el amor de nuevo? Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, no se merece que ofrezcas por ello tu vida. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-Haruka, no quiero hablar de eso.

Haruka se quedó observándola con expresión enigmática durante unos segundos; la levantó del asiento y la llevó fuera del restaurante. Se metió con ella en el auto y le hizo un gesto a Seiya su chófer.

-Eres la mujer mas imposible que he conocido -le dijo al cabo de unos minutos-. Discutidora, difícil, y ridículamente terca.

Michiru no contestó; no podía añadir nada a lo que Haruka había dicho, tampoco podía estar en total desacuerdo con él, si era sinsera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que Haruka sólo conocía de ella lo que le había permitido.

Casi había oscurecido por completo cuando llegaron a su destino; el cielo se había convertido en una bovéda aterciopelada de color indigo, bajo la que se extendía la plantación de té de Haruka, situada en una enorme pendiente.

-¿Té? -le preguntó asombrada cuando él le explicó a qué dedicaba aquella propiedad-. No sabía que tenías algo que ver con el té.

-Probablemente tenga que ver con muchas actividades de las que no sabes nada -le respondió secamente; la fríaldad de su rostro no consiguió ocultar el enfado por su comportamiento-. Está es la casa más antigüa de mi familia -le explicó-. Yo nací aquí.

-¿De verdad? -lo miró fascinada mientras el auto atravesaba una entrada enorme después de haber estado subiendo durante por lo menos veinte minutos.

-Mi madre había solicitado una habitación en uno de los mejores hospitales de Francia. Mi padre estaba desesperado ante la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal, pero el caso es que habían venido a ver algunos de los problemas que había en la propiedad estando mi madre embarazada de ocho meses, cuando yo decidí que ya tenía ganas de ver el mundo, y nací habiendo anunciando mi llegada con menos de una hora de anticipación.

-¿Y por qué té? ¿Por qué tu familia decidió sembrar té?

-¿Por qué no? -parecía ligeramente sorprendido por la curiosidad de Michiru-. Los principales productos agrícolas de exportación son el algodón, el tabaco y otros, pero mi padre decidió cambiar al té por razones que sólo él conocía. Desde hace algunos años la producción de Turquía ha aumentado y ahora mismo somos autosuficientes -sonrió lentamente-. No puedo quejarme de nada; se puede decir que hemos tenido suerte. Todos los hombres de mi familia se casaron con mujeres que aportaron más dinero y propiedades a la fortuna de los Tenoh, ahora tengo una cantidad de negocios enorme y-añadió con pesar-, también que invertir mucho tiempo para atenderlos.

-Oh -Michiru esbozó una débil sonrisa. Las palabras de Haruka confirmaban sus pensamientos. La única razón por la que se casaría sería por conveniencia, y celebraría una buena boda. Sintió un dolor tan agudo al pensar en ello que casi se quedó sin respiración.

Giraron una curva y de pronto se encontraron frente a unos pilares enormes que protegían el marco de la entrada de la casa. Al ver aquella magnifica casa, Michiru se dió cuenta de que se había estado perparando mentalmente para el momento, y aun así, no pudo contener su admiración.

-Es tan maravillosa que hasta me parece mentira que se pueda vivir aquí -dijo Michiru suavemente, mientras miraba por la ventanilla, sin ser consciente de la satisfacción que le había reportado a Haruka su sincera admiración.

Cuando salieron del coche, el rostro de Haruka ya había recuperado la dureza que Michiru conocía.

-Es bonita, ¿verdad? -comentó tranquilamente, la tomo del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta-. Creo que puede decirse que soy un hombre afortunado.

Una estrella solitaria apareció en el cielo, el aire estaba perfumado por una gran cantidad de aromas entre el que pudo distinguir el jazmín.

El chófer llevó el auto a la parte trasera de la casa y cuando desapareció de su vista, Haruka se detuvo y le dijo con expresión extraña:

-Bienvenida a mi casa, Michiru.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y por tanto oportunidad de resistirse, la abrazó y dió un apasionado beso.

-¿Siempre le das la bienvenida así a tus empleadas? -preguntó Michiru con voz tembloroza cuando la soltó.

-No siempre -contestó Haruka secamente-. Pero si supieran tan bien como tú, creo que lo pensaría mejor.

-No creo que sea una buena idea -intentó imprimir a su voz la fría indiferencia con la que hablaba Haruka, intentando restar importancia al beso, aunque le resultaba extremadamente difícil estando tan vivído el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios sobre su boca-. Probablemente, terminarías teniendo a un montón de maridos y novios furiosos siguiéndote los talones.

-Pero tú no tienes marido -le dijo Haruka con voz sedosa-. Ni tampoco novio, así que en tu caso no tengo por que preocuparme.

Haruka dió un paso hacia adelante y Michiru retrocedió mirándolo furiosa.

-Oh, no, una cosa es dar un beso de bienvenida a una empleada, pero dar dos sería demasiado halagador, ¿no crees?

-No creo que sea halagador, mi bella sirena -se distingía en su voz un claro tono de amenaza, sonrió como un gato delante de un pajarillo indefenso-. Te pediré que honres mi humilde casa con tu encanto y tu belleza.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció ante ellos , o al menos eso le pareció a Michiru, un ejercito de empleados.

-Están deseando conocerte, ahora voy a presentarte -le susurró Haruka al oído mientras atravesaban la puerta para adentrarse en un enorme y luminoso vestíbulo.

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado este cap tanto como a mi, agradezco sus comentarios y espero tener el próximo capitulo dentro de poco.

Saludos u.u.


	6. La rival

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Michiru sólo tuvo tiempo de fijarse en la enorme alfombra que cubría el suelo antes de que Haruka le presentara a los empleados, que inclinaban cortésmente la cabeza cuando él le decía a ella sus nombres.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? le susurró Michiru, sintiéndose profundamente incómoda-. ¿No saben que también yo soy una empleada?

-Esto es diferente -la miró muy serio-. Confía en mí.

La "horda" de empleados desapareció, y se quedarón sólo Sara, el ama de llaves, su marido Ralph, que dirigía la propiedad y que inclinó educadamente la cabeza ante Michiru antes de desaparecer en una de las habitaciones, y Ruri y Kathi, dos jovencitas increíblemente parecidas.

Michiru se lo comentó a Haruka durante la cena, que les sirvieron en un enorme salón, en una mesa enorme. Todas las habitaciones que había visto de la casa eran exactamente iguales, espaciosas, bellas y terriblemente intimidantes.

-¿Ruri y Kathi? -asintió lentamente-. Son mellizas, pero no son totalmente iguales. Sus padres murireron en un incendio hace años y mi padre las encontró a través de un conocido en uno de los orfanatos de la capital cuando sólo tenían tres meses. Sara y Ralph no podían tener hijos así que, después de mucho papeleo, las niñas vinieron a vivir aquí. Para alegría de todos.

-¿Por qué hizo tu padre algo así? -le preguntó sorprendida-. Quiero decir, Sara y Ralph sólo son empleados...

-No lo entiendes -se inclinó hacia adelante-. La familia de Ralph siempre ha servido a mi familia; han sido fieles, leales, personas de total confianza. Fueron responsabilidad de mi padre, y ahora lo son mía. Mi padre tenía la obligación de hacer todo lo posible para que fueran felices. Es una cuestión de honor.

-Comprendo -Michiru pensó desesperanzada que en aquel ambiente estaba totalmente fuera de lugar-. ¿Entonces todos tus empleados son responsabilidad tuya?

-Aquí en mi propiedad, sí -se inclinó en la silla; al verlo, Michiru se dijo sin embrago él no desentonaba en absoluto.

Parecía un auténtico Rey, sobre todo con la camisa con cuello en forma de V y manga larga, los pantalones de tela color negra con los que había bajado a cenar. El frío hombre de negocíos parecía haberse desvanecido, como si hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

-Los miembros de la casa y los trabajadores de la propiedad están todos bajo mi protección -continuó tranquilamente-. Tengo el deber de vigilarlos, de satisfacer sus necesidades; es un asunto de confianza. A cambio, yo espero total lealtad y una obediencia incuestionable.

-Ya veo.

La llegada de Ruri y Kathi con diversos platillos los interrumpió, entraron empujando un carrito con la comida que colocaron en el centro de la mesa antes de acercarse a la silla de Haruka.

-¿Puedes indicar lo que te gustaría comer? -le preguntó Haruka.

-Mmmm no lo sé... -contestó vagamente, mirando sorprendida la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa.

Haruka se dirigió en turco a ambas chicas y en cuestión de segundos, Michiru tuvo frente a ella un plato lleno; aunque no conocía la mayoría de platillos que le habían servido, olían muy bien.

El postre fue igual de misterioso pero su sabor era excelente.

-¿Quieres más vino? -Haruka había sido un perfecto anfitrión, muy atento, aunque también muy distante.

Mientras le servía el vino, Michiru lo vió a los ojos y le comentó:

-Es delicioso ¿como se llama?

-Harén -repuso muy serio-. Pensé que te gustaría. Lo traigo especialmente de España.

-Oh -esbozó una débil sonrisa-. Está muy bueno.

El ambiente cargado, el calor y el vino engañosamente ligero, estaban haciendo que a Michiru su cabeza le diera vueltas, y sintió de pronto la necesidad de escapar de allí.

-¿Puedo... puedo salir a tomar el aire? -comenzó a levantarse-. Me siento un poco débil, ha sido un viaje muy largo y...

-Por supuesto -al momento estuvo a su lado, agarrándola del brazo. Ruri y Kathi volvieron a aparecer y les indico con un gesto que ya podían recoger la mesa-. El patio está aquí -le señaló a Michiru-. Los jardines están detrás, si hay oportunidad mientras estés en la casa me gustaría mostrártelos en otro momento.

En un ambiente como aquel, se conmovería hasta la mujer más firme. ¿Sería aquél lugar al que Haruka llevaba a las mujeres que se le resistían? Aunque en el fondo dudaba que hubiera habido alguna que lo hubiera hecho antes que ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan tensa? -la imagen de su pecho que le daba el cuello V de la camisa era suficiente para acelerar el ritmo del corazón de Michiru. Se sentía incapaz de apartar los ojos de su cuerpo mientras pensaba, desesperada, que todo aquello debía estar planeado-. He soñado muchas veces con verte aquí -Haruka no la había tocado desde que habían entrado a la casa, pero Michiru tenía los nervios tan sensibles como si hubieran estado haciendo el amor durante horas (;P)-. Vestida de seda, con el cabello suelto...

-Sin embargo, llevo un vestido de algodón -forzó una radiante sonrisa mientras señalaba con un gesto su bonito vestido sin mangas.

-Pero parte de mi fantasía puede ser hecha realidad -le quitó el pasador del cabello antes de que ella pudiera protestar-. Y por cierto, te prohíbo que lleves ese tipo de ropa mientras estés aquí. No me gustan.

-Bueno, lo siento -comenzó a decir con sarcasmo-. Si lo hubiera sabido...

Pero no pudo continuar porque de pronto se encontró entre sus brazos. Haruka besó sus labios entreabiertos, mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus hombros desnudos y se estrechaba contra ella. Michiru se sintió rodeada por su aroma, un olor sensual, masculino e infinitamente agradable.

-Eres mía, eres mía... -sus besos eran tiernos, dulces, embriagadores, y Michiru no tardó mucho en averiguar que estaba perdida. Podría haber resistido la fuerza, podría haber combatido una actitud violenta, pero aquello...

Quería resistirse, decir que no, pero Haruka estaba siendo tan insoportablemente dulce...

-Voy a hacerte olvidar -empezó a decir Haruka en voz baja y triunfante, mirándola intensamente a los ojos-. Por muy terrible que fuera lo que te ocurrió, voy a hacer que lo olvides. Serás mía, y conseguiré que el pasado se convierta en un sueño que dejará de ser tuyo. Y en tu futuro sólo habrá un nombre: el mío...

-Haruka...

-No tienes pasado, ¿me has entendido? Yo seré el primero, el único. Seré un nuevo principio, y no dejaré que las cosas sean de otro modo.

Quizá fuera posible, pensó Michiru aturdida, mientras el dolor de las últimas semanas, de los últimos meses, parecía desaparecer en su presencia. Si Haruka la quería, si realmente la quería a ella, quería su cuerpo, su inteligencia y su alma, como le había dicho el día que se habían conocido en el Gran Bazar, entonces, sólo entonces, quizá hubiera alguna oportunidad para ella. Sabía que tenía la fuerza suficiente para enterrar todos los fantasmas que la rodeaban, alejándolos de ella con la autoridad que lo caracterizaba. Y quizá él no la rechazara como la había rechazado su padre, quizá no se fuera como se había ido Hanamichi...

Quizá...

-Quiero tenerte por completo -a medida que sus palabras iban aumentando de intensidad, el placer y la debilidad que Michiru sentía eran mayores-. Todo lo que eres me pertenecerá; yo seré tu mundo y tú serás el mío.

-Hablame, Michiru, dime que tengo razón, que estoy expresando los deseos de tu corazón.

Michiru escuchó en la lejanía el tintineo de un timbre, Haruka alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Tenemos invitados...- respiró hondo mientras la observaba-. Alguien ha abierto la puerta principal; debemos de tener visita.

-¿Visita? -Michiru todavía estaba temblando, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; de hecho, si HAruka no estuviera sujetándola, se habría caído al suelo.

Haruka le alisó el vestido y la condujo suavemente hacia un banco de madera que había a un lado de un florero.

-Quédate aquí. Intentaré...

Pero Michiru no tuvo oportunidad de saber lo que intentaría, pues en es momento aparecío Sara en el marco de la puerta y tosió discretamente para anunciar su presencia. Le dijo algo en su idioma rápidamente y segundos después, Michiru escuchó otra voz femenina.

-¿Haruka? -era una voz ronca, baja e inconfundible mente seductora-. ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy estupendamente, Saya -le dijo Haruka suavemente-. ¿Puedo presentarte a Michiru? Sólo sabe un poco de turco, de modo que si pudieramos hablar en japonés...

Cuando Haruka se movió a un lado, Michiru se levantó precipitadamente, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver a la mujer que estaba con Haruka, pues estuvieron a punto de fallarle las piernas. Era una mujer joven, de una belleza sobrecogedora y le estaba agarrando a Haruka del brazo de una forma que aun hombre le parecería perfectamente inocente, y que sin embrago cualquier mujer hubiera interpretado como un gesto evidente de posesión. Era alta, delgada y con una voluptuosa figura, Tenía una piel bronceada, y con un rostro perfecto, con enormes ojos color miel, enmarcado por un cabello largo color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Al acercarse a la sonrojada Michiru, arqueó suavemente las cejas.

-¿Michiru? -Saya sonrió, mostrando unos dientes perlados entre sus sensuales labios-. No creo haber oído antes de ti.

Era evidente que estaba pidiendo una explicación, pero como Haruka lo ignoró, ella pensó que también debería hacerlo.

-Me alegro de conocerte -le sonrió con calor-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Michiru se va a quedar unos días conmigo -repuso Haruka, agarró a Michiru del brazo y salieron del patio para dirigirse a uno de los salones de la casa. Saya continuaba pegada a él (como sanguijuela)-. Estamos trabajando juntos en un proyecto.

-¿Sí? -Saya se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación, y le sonrió a Michiru fríamente-. Es estupendo. Tienes que hablarme de ello.

-Saya y sus padres son nuestros vecinos más cercanos -comentó Haruka mientras se acercaba al mueble de las bebidas-. Somos viejos amigos ¿verdad?

-Claro -Saya miró a Haruka con adoración y después de volvío hacia Michiru con el ceño levemente fruncido-. Tengo entendido que eres japonesa. ¿Vas a quedrate mucho tiempo aquí? -aunque su tono no era especialmente hóstil, no había otra forma de interpretar su gesto.

-Tenemos doce meses de permiso -respondió Michiru tranquilamente, intentando disimular el disgustó que le provocaba la engañosa agresividad de la otra chica-. Me iré a mediados de agosto del año que viene.

-O no, también puede darse ese caso -dejó caer Haruka con voz sedosa, para cambiar inmediatamente de tema-. Sé que Saya beberá Vodka, una bebida que sus padres desaprueban totalmente ¿Tú que deseas tomar, Michiru?

-Algo sin alcohol -respondío Michiru rápidamente; el vino de la cena había sido demasiado potente-. Una limonada, si tienes -así que Haruka sabía los gustos de Saya, pensó, e intentó controlar el temblor provocado por el encuentro que había tenido con Haruka en el patio y por la repentina llegada de aquella mujer, que estaba delimitando claramente su terreno.

-Y Haruka te ha traído aquí para la boda. Qué encantador -desde luego, esa no habría sido la palabra que Michiru hubiera utilizado para describir su llagada a aquel lugar, mientras sentía toda la fuerza de la mirada de ella. ¿Y de que diantres estaba hablando Saya?, se preguntó-. Es muy bonito, ¿verdad, Haruka? -sonrió de tal forma que podría haber conmovido al más frío de los corazones-. Uno de mis primos conoció a una trabajadora mientras inspeccionaba los cultivos de Haruka en esta propiedad, y el amor surgió entre ellos.

-Claro -era evidente que Haruka quería cambiar de tema, pero Saya se giró de nuevo hacia Michiru. En cuanto dejó de mirar a Haruka, desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Y decidieron esperar hasta el otoño, cuando la mayor parte de los campos han sido cosechados, para que así pudiéramos disfrutarlo realmente. No cabe duda de que somos una familia muy grande, ¿no crees, Haruka?

Y ella era una extranjera, sí, pensó Michiru, que no tuvo que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para captar la indirecta. Era sorprenderte la capacidad que tenía Saya para atacar a Michiru sin que Haruka se diera cuenta. Saya parecía considerar a Haruka como una especie de propiedad, pero él no la habría llevado hasta allí sabiendo que tendría que encontrarse forzosamente con Saya.

-Tienes que traer a cenar a Michiru a casa -continuaba diciendo Saya con voz dulce-. Estoy segura de que a mis padres les encantará conocerla.

-Gracias -Michiru se obligó a sonreír al ver que Haruka la estaba mirando-. ¿vives cerca de aquí, entonces?

-Teniendo en cuenta los habitantes de esta zona y las distancias, podría decirse que sí. Nuestras respectivas familias han estado muy unidas durante generaciones. ¿verdad Haruka? -le dirigió una ardiente sonrisa-. Haruka creció con mis hermanos; eran unos diablillos.

-No exageres -Haruka se echo a reír; Michiru no lo había visto tan relajado en alguna otra ocasión como lo estaba ahí-. No ensucies mi pasado con ese tipo de rumores cuando estoy tratando de causarle buena impresión a Michiru. Además eres demasiado joven para recordar todas esas cosas.

Saya hizo un puchero, y Michiru no pudo evitar pensar en que ella era una chica verdaderamente coqueta.

-¡No tan joven! Tengo veintidós años, ya soy una adulta, y todavía me acuerdo de cuando me dejabas ir montada en tu caballo. Siempre has estado a mi lado, ¿verdad? -le preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad.

-Bueno siempre has sido una niña muy valiente -Haruka sonrío-. Valiente y muy decidida.

Michiru se movió bruscamente en su asiento con tan mala suerte que se le derramó la limonada en el regazo. Perfecto, pensó. Absolutamente perfecto.

-Oh vaya -Saya la observó satisfecha-. Ahora tendrás que ir a cambiarte; pero no te preocupes, yo mantendré a Haruka ocupado. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar sobre la boda. Mi padre me ha dado una lista para que la revises -continuó, girándose hacia Haruka como si Michiru ya se hubiera ido.

-Sí, en un momento la veo -Haruka parecía preocupado, mientras observaba a Michiru-. Te prepararé otra limonada para cuando regreses.

-No hay necesidad de que lo hagas, estoy bastante cansada, ha sido un día muy largo. Pensaba irme directamente a dormir, si no te parece mal.

-Por supuesto que no -la mirada y la voz de Haruka mostraban un pesar casi imperceptibles-. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana entonces.

-Sí -sonrió-. Buenas noches, ha sido un placer conocerte -le habría gustado quedarse un rato más con ellos, pero su capacidad de hipocresía tenía un limite. Un límite, que al parecer Saya no conocía.

-Buenas noches -respondió Saya, capaz de taladrarle con la mirada a la vez que mantenía en los labios la más cordial de las sonrisas-. Me alegro haberte conocido.

Michiru abandonó la habitación con la frente en alto y andar firme y se fue directamente a su habitación,"serás mía," "serás mía", las palabras de Haruka no paraban de repetirse en su mente mientras llegaba a su habitación, situada en el segundo piso. Sí, sería suya si ella se lo permitía; iría apropiándose de ella día a día, semana a semana, hasta que al final, cuando la abandonara, quedaría en Michiru un vacío que la haría enloquecer para siempre.

* * *

-¿Estas lista? -Haruka le sonrió a través de la mesa en la que estaba el desayuno-. El día de hoy iremos a visitar la casa de la novia y por respeto me gustaría que fuéramos a visitar a la familia también.

Michiru se treminó el té antes de contestar.

-Pensaba que había venido aquí para trabajar mientras que tú te ocupabas de tus negocios. De la boda o compromiso apenas escuché anoche, cuando Saya...

-Dije que tenía a algunos asuntos pendientes en mi casa, la boda es uno de ellos -contestó Haruka lentamente-. Mientras esté aquí me ocuparé de otros asuntos relacionados con mis negocios, supongo que no habrá nada que decir sobre los asuntos que tenga que tratar en mi propiedad.

-Claro que no, pero una boda es un acontecimiento social, no hay necesidad que asista, me gustaría quedarme trabajando...

-Michiru el hecho de que seas mi invitada y no asistas sería considerada una grave ofensa, recuerda que soy el responsable en parte de la novia, se lo debo a mis trabajadores- la miró con amabilidad-. Entiendo que está renuencia es la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice anoche, antes de que apareciera ese angelito llamado Saya...

-No recuerdo que me hicieras ninguna pregunta, y estoy segura de que Saya no es ningún angél -contestó fríamente, arrepintiéndose al momento de la última parte de la frase.

-Así que no recuerdas -se levantó lentamente y Michiru lo observó con atención, por un instante creyó que iniciaría una discusión entre ellos-. No quiero discutir contigo, Michiru

-Entonces ponle una alto a esto, déjame regresar...

-¡Suficiente! -su tono de voz era lo bastante claro para sanjar el asunto-. procura estar lista dentro de veinte minutos.

El pueblo de los padres de la novia estaba a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia, en el encontraron a muchas campesinas vestidas, con los rostros bronceados y curtidos por su constante exposición al sol.

-El sacerdote ya se habrá ido -comentó Haruka cuando salieron del coche y se acercaron a una bonita casa de un solo piso-. La familia esperaba que viniera hoy y saben que venía con una invitada. No tendrás que decir prácticamente nada, limitate a asentir y a sonreír. Ellos sólo hablan turco- le dirigió una rápida mirada-. Y no estés tan nerviosa, por el amor de Dios. Sólo son campesinos. La fiesta comenzará mañana.

La casa estaba inmaculadamente limpia y completamente llena de familiares, pero en cuanto entraron, y a pesar de que Michiru ni hablaba su idioma, pudo darse cuenta de que la presencia de Haruka eclipsaba incluso a la de la novia. Parecían ridículamente complacidos de que se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir a visitarlos.

Cuando dejaron la casa, horas después, Michiru estaba tan cansada de sonreír que hasta le dolían los músculos de la cara.

-Les has gustado -comentó Haruka, en un tono de voz totalmente inexpresivo mientras se dirigían hacia la casa.

-¿Sí? -el comentario de Haruka consiguió aliviar el dolor que se había apoderado de su corazón casi desde que habían llegado. Había sido insoportablemente doloroso verlo desenvolverse en aquella humilde casa campesina con la misma facilidad que lo hacia en el mundo donde normalmente vivía.

Michiru quería...¡No tenía idea de que quería!

Continuara... Pronto.

* * *

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que muy pacientemente me han dejado mensajes en los review acerca de la historia.

Jeje, en cuanto a lo de que continue con las demás historias que tengo en esta cuenta sólo quiero aclarar algo, la única historia escrita por mí (Aurorin) es esta la de Mía, todas las demás historias son de mi hermana (Lucy) sólo que compartimos cuenta.

Pero no desesperen he estado platicando con ella por un buen tiempo y tiene pensado continuar con las historias, por lo menos la de "Acuerdo" ya casi esta listo el final, pero mi linda hermanita (notese el sarcasmo) me hecho a mi el muerto y me dijo que cuando termine el último capitulo de "Mía" ella también va a subir el final de "Acuerdo". Así que espero sea pronto, por lo menos a finales de este mes o inicios del otro.

Saludos.


	7. Esto esamor?

Para las personas que les gusta este fic y dejan review se los agradezco de corazón y prepárense que esto ya casi termina, yo tanteo que serán 3 capítulos como máximo y ya, que por cierto ya casi los termino sólo me hace falta algunos retoques y que mi hermana me de el visto bueno, bien sin más por el momento disfruten la lectura y nos vemos en los demás capítulos.

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Mía**

**Capitulo 7**

Haruka permaneció frío y distante durante el resto del día; pasó la tarde encerrado en su estudio después de darle a Michiru una información que tenía que resumir en unas cuantas notas para llamar después a la Sra. Tsukino. Durante la cena no mejoraron las cosas; cada vez que levantaba la mirada y veía los ojos inexpresivos de Haruka, se sentía como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal en las entrañas.

El día siguiente amaneció más fresco, y a medida que fue avanzando, la temperatura fue bajando todavía más. Por la tarde tenían que acudir a las celebraciones de la boda, y Michiru habría dado cualquier cosa por no tener que ir. Todavía estaba pensando en una excusa cuando Haruka entró en la pequeña habitación situada en la parte trasera de la casa en la que ella estaba trabajando.

-¿Ya estas lista?

Michiru levantó la mirada, y al verlo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Haruka iba vestido de forma sencilla, pero elegante. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de algodón con una camisa azul de manga larga y una chaqueta color café oscuro.

-¿De verdad quieres que vaya? -le preguntó vacilante-. No lo digo para iniciar una discusión de nuevo -añadió precipitadamente al verlo fruncir el ceño-, pero no conozco a nadie, y ni siquiera voy a entender lo que está pasando...

Haruka la miró detenidamente y al cabo de unos segundos, se relajó visiblemente, cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el escritorio.

-Ayer, el sacerdote fue a casa de la novia a celebrar una pequeña ceremonia que incluía una oración y la explicación de los votos del matrimonio -le contó-. Hoy se celebra este compromiso con dos fiestas, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres -se dio cuenta del pánico que se reflejaba en los grandes ojos de la aguamarina-, pero no te preocupes, estarán contigo Sara y sus hijas, y también Saya.

La compañía de esta última no la tranquilizaba para nada.

-Bailaremos y comeremos, y la mayor parte de los hombres beberán tal cantidad de alcohol que terminarán teniendo problemas. Al final de la noche hará falta alguien con la mente sobria. En cuanto a la novia, en este pueblo se tiene la tradición de cubrirla con velos y ropas; después comenzarán a llegar los amigos del novio a la casa, en este caso el primo de Saya y pedirán su mano, pero ella los rechazará hasta que le entreguen un regalo a su familia. ¿Lo has entendido?

Michiru asintió lentamente, mientras sus sentidos absorbían el delicioso aroma de Haruka.

-El novio sube después al tejado de la casa y rompe un cántaro de barro para alejar al mal y atraer la buena fortuna, debido a esta tradición ahí es cuando se han retrasado muchas lunas de miel, cuando desafortunadamente se cruzan entre los novios unos cuantos huesos rotos -añadió secamente, con una sombra de diversión en los ojos-, y al final, la novia es conducida a su nueva casa, a su dormitorio, donde espera la llegada de su marido. Y entonces... Bueno, supongo que eres capaz de imaginar que ocurre después -añadió burlón. Michiru asintió sonrojada y Haruka sonrió-. Estarás estupendamente, te va a gustar, te lo prometo -alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla-. Sara te cuidará hasta que vuelva contigo.

En otro momento, aquella frase habría tenido un significado diferente, pensó Michiru mientras lo seguía hacia el vehículo lentamente. Pero las circunstancias no podía cambiarlas, así que era consciente de que tras aquellas palabras, sólo había la educada consideración que cualquier anfitrión tendría hacia su huésped. Y ella tenía que dominar aquel sentimiento que había estado creciendo últimamente en su interior, el deseo de tener a alguien en quien poder apoyarse, alguien que la protegiera, que la amara. Se regañó a sí misma enfadad. ¿Alguien? ¿Por qué se engañaba a sí misma? Era Haruka el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños, pero sólo por aquella extraña atracción fisíca que sentían el uno por el otro. No tenía que darle ninguna importancia a aquel sentimiento.

Para su propio asombro, durante las siguientes horas Michiru se lo pasó en grande. Sara y sus hijas permanecieron pegadas a ella como obedientes centinelas, y las mujeres del pueblo le abrieron totalmente sus corazones, dándole una bienvenida tan calurosa que se emocionó. La fiesta se celebró al aire libre. La novia estaba radiante y preciosa. Cuando más tarde la guiaron hacia su casa, estaba tan pendiente de su marido que se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba. Al verla, a Michiru se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Saya no apareció por la fiesta hasta el último minuto prácticamente, justo antes de que los amigos del novio llegaran a la casa de la novia y Michiru intentó apartar de su mente la idea de que había estado esperando hasta que los hombres fueran a hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Hola, Michiru! -la saludó Saya con una voz tan fría como el hielo y abierta hostilidad en la mirada-. Así que al final has venido.

-Sí -Michiru la observó con cuidado, con la sensación de que al no estar Haruka presente, Saya no iba a tener ningún inconveniente en decir todo lo que quería decirle. Había escogido aquél momento para hablar con Michiru sin correr el riesgo de que nadie la oyera. El resto de las invitadas estaban tan emocionadas con la fiesta que aunque entendieran japonés, no les pondrían atención.

-Me preguntaba si lo harías -Saya se alisó suavemente el ajustado vestido de seda que llevaba-. Tú eres una de las ejecutivas que trabaja en la compañía japonesa con la que Haruka tiene algunos acuerdos, ¿Eres una de las directoras quizá? -inquirió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No exactamente.

-¿No? ¿Qué eres entonces? ¿Una ayudante personal? ¿Una secretaria?

-Simplemente soy una de las personas que participan en el proyecto -le explicó Michiru prudentemente-. Eso es todo -miró a su alrededor, buscando a Sara y a sus hijas con la mirada, pero estás estaban totalmente concentradas en una charla con las amigas de la novia. "¡Maldita sea!", se dijo Michiru. No tenía ninguna gana de discutir con Saya. De hecho, sí podía evitarlo, no quería tener ningún contacto con ella.

-¿Eso es todo? -era tanto el amargo desprecio que se advertía en su voz que Michiru no podía ignorarlo-. Crees que soy tonta, ¿verdad? -entrecerró los ojos todavía más

-¿adivinaste? -pensó de inmediato Michiru pero evito decirlo en voz alta (ñ_ñ).

-Pues bien no soy ninguna estúpida, tengo mucha experiencia y entiendo algo de ese tipo de cosas. Haruka nunca ha traído a ninguna mujer a esta casa. ¿Por qué te ha traído a ti?

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él? -contestó Michiru fríamente-. Y no he dudado ni por un segundo que tienes experiencia en este tipo de cosas, Saya.

-Bien, lo haré -sacudió ligeramente la cabeza-. Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer -miraba a Michiru como si la odiara.

-Genial -Michiru la observó fríamente, con un semblante muy serio-. Supongo que lo verás por aquí de un momento a otro, y ahora si me perdonas... -se alejó de ella y se acercó hasta donde estaba Sara. Sí Saya pensaba que se iba dejar enredar en una discusión de ese tipo, estaba loca. ¡No estaba para nada dispuesta a rebajarse tanto!

Cuando Haruka se reunió con ellas unos momentos después, Saya se aferró a él como una lapa (Persona demasiado insistente y pesada, de la que es difícil librarse; _fuente: el diccionario_). Michiru continúo hablando y riendo con el resto de los invitados con aparente normalidad, pero en todo momento se sentía como si estuviera presenciando un partido, un partido dolorosamente triste. No encontraba un nombre para describir ese sentimiento que la consumía, pero reconocía que el enfado era uno de sus ingredientes; también formaba parte de él la hiriente humillación de saber los cerca que había estado de caer en los brazos de Haruka en cuanto él le había susurrado al oído cuatro palabras de amor.

-¿No me vas a invitar a tomar una copa en tu casa? -le preguntó Saya a Haruka con una provocativa sonrisa, cuando los recién casados se quedaron solos en su casa y los invitados comenzaron a marcharse.

-Claro -por un momento, Michiru creyó haber escuchado cierta irritación en la educada voz de Haruka, pero deshechó inmediatamente aquella impresión. Debían de haber sido imaginaciones suyas-. ¿Has venido en coche?

-Tengo el auto allí detrás -miró a Haruka con ojos brillantes-. ¿Te importaría conducir por mí? Ya es de noche, y está comenzando a llover...

-Claro que no. Ralph puede llevar mi vehículo, además, íbamos a ir muy apretados si tuviéramos que volver los seis en él. Michiru, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? -más que una pregunta, era un orden, que hizo que Michiru se revelara de inmediato ya había tenido tiempo suficiente de estar junto a Saya y no creía que fuera posible seguir comportándose diplomaticamentecon ella por más tiempo.

-No te preocupes -esbozó una sonrisa educada, consciente de que retarlo abiertamente delante de Saya y de los invitados podría ponerlos a todos en una situación incómoda-. Sara estaba explicándome el significado de la ceremonia, de modo que me iré con ella. Nos vemos en casa.

Antes de que Haruka tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se acercó a Ralph y Sara, que estaban esperando al lado del vehículo. Le dijo a Ralph que Haruka quería verlo y luego le explicó a Sara:

-Va a tener que conducir él y Haruka tiene que darle las llaves -volteó hacia atrás y se encontró en la distancia con la mirada de Haruka. En cuanto Ralph regresó con las llaves, se subieron al auto, y Michiru no volvió a mirar atrás.

Al llegar a la casa, corrió a su habitación con tanta rapidez que parecía como alma que llevaba el diablo. Cerró la puerta, dejó sus ropas hechas un montoncito en el suelo y se metió bajo la regadera con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendole violentamente en el pecho. ¡Lo odiaba! ¿Cómo podía permitir que Saya revoloteara a su alrededor con tanto descaro?. Oyó que estaban tocando a la puerta del dormitorio, pero eso no le hizo salir más rápido del baño. Estuvo ignorando los golpes hasta que pensó que de verdad era una emergencia; se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cabeza, agarró la bata y la amarró con dedos temblorosos.

-¿Quién es?

-Abre la puerta Michiru -oyó que decía Haruka con voz severa.

-¿Por qué? -a través de la puerta podía escuchar la respiración de Haruka, alterada por la furia, y el corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad. Estaba aterrada.

-Michiru, no tengo intención de hablar contigo a través de la puerta. Abre inmediatamente.

-No -se oyó desafiarlo con un miedo aun mayor-. Acabo de darme una ducha y estoy preparándome para irme a dormir. No he...

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Haruka interrumpió en la habitación, ella se quedó literalmente paralizada por el miedo. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se enfrentó a la mirada de Haruka; Michiru jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

-Haruka...

-Nada de Haruka -le contestó, gruñendo entre dientes-. No creo que haya alguien en toda la casa, que no me haya oído tocar la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Saya?

-¿Dónde demonios crees que está? -refunfuñó suavemente-. En el primer piso, esperando que te reúnas con nosotros para tomar una copa, no sé a qué estas jugando, pero te estas pasando de la raya.

-No voy a bajar, Haruka.

La incredulidad inicial fue seguida de un violento ataque de coraje. Michiru lo vio cerrar los ojos un instante, tomar aire y bajar la cabeza antes de volverla a levantar para observar atentamente el rostro de ella-. ¿Por qué? -sólo fue una palabra, pero era imposible pronunciarla con mayor fríaldad.

-Porque no quiero -jamás le daría la satisfacción de poder sospechar siquiera que estaba celosa. Entre otras cosas, se dijo a sí misma, porque no lo estaba.

-Michiru, nadie ha conseguido nunca hacerme enojar hasta este punto -dijo Haruka lentamente-, y aunque estoy intentando, por el bien de ambos, estar tranquilo, estás logrando que me sea verdaderamente difícil; Así que vas a vestirte ahora mismo, si no quieres que lo haga yo por ti.

-No voy a hacerlo -retrocedió inconscientemente unos pasos hasta toparse con el borde de la cama mientras hablaba, a pesar de la inseguridad que sentía por dentro, no iba a darse por vencida-. No puedes obligarme.

-Michiru, obligarte a bajar sería el menor de mis problemas -repuso Haruka con voz ronca, había avanzado unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y estaban a muy poca distancia el uno del otro-. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué significa todo esto, pero te sugiero que no sigas.

-No estarás satisfecho hasta que me destroces, ¿verdad? -mientras hablaba , la toalla que sujetaba su cabello, comenzó a caerse, dejándolo completamente libre enmarcado su rostro por aquellos rizos aguamarinos. Cuando Haruka lo vio su mirada se endureció más y su reacción no se hizo esperar.

La arrojó en la cama con tanta fuerza que la bata se le abrió, dejando su desnudez al descubierto, antes de que pudiera tomar ambos lados de la bata para cubrirse Haruka ya estaba con ella en la cama. Fue consciente de dos cosas: la primera, en el rostro de Haruka se reflejaban sentimientos tan contradictorios como la furia y el deseo, y la segunda, su traicionero cuerpo parecía haber revivido en cuanto Haruka había acercado los labios a su rostro.

-Michiru -murmuró Haruka contra su rostro; su estado era evidente, rozaba con labios ardientes la piel de Michiru y, sorprendiéndose a sí misma descubrió que la pasión de Haruka había sido capaz una vez más, de hacer efecto en ella.

Quería a Haruka, quería sus manos, su cuerpo... quería que fuera él, el primer hombre con el que hiciera el amor. El primero y el único. Quería hacer el amor con él porque lo amaba.

Aquel pensamiento la dejó de hielo, Haruka estaba tan atrapado en su deseo que no lo noto. Aquel era el motivo, comprendió Michiru, por el que ver a Saya junto a él, intentando seducirlo con cada una de sus miradas, con cada movimiento, la hería tan intensamente. No era sólo deseo físico lo que la había hecho sentir que había algo que la unía a aquel hombre desde la primera vez que había posado sus ojos sobre él.

Las mujeres de su pasado, la habían estado atormentando durante las últimas semanas hasta convertirla en una persona que ella apenas reconocía. Por las mejillas de Michiru comenzaron a correr lágrimas. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y sintió que Haruka se tensaba, dejaba de acariciarla y se apartaba de ella.

-¿Michiru? -le preguntó cuando se levantó de la cama con un semblante de dolor en la cara. Pero ella no era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos-. No llores -soltó un suspiro que duró unos segundos, y salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él.

Y Michiru se quedó sola. Más sola de lo que había estado nunca.

Conti... (No es cierto sigue sigue...)

-¿Michiru? -en cuanto Haruka había salido de la habitación, ella se había enrollado en las sabanas como si quisiera protegerse del mundo. Había permanecido acostada, vencida por su tristeza, durante unos minutos, pero en cuanto volvió a oír la voz de Haruka al otro lado de la puerta se levantó de un salto-. He enviado a Saya a su casa, y ahora creo que debería hablar contigo. No voy a tocarte, te lo prometo -enmudeció un instante-. No tienes nada que temer.

Michiru tuvo que recuperar la respiración antes de contestar.

-Entra.

Haruka no encendió la luz, cosa que ella agradeció, pero se acercó lentamente hasta la cama.

-No puedo decir nada que justifique lo que he hecho, nada en absoluto, y pedirte que me perdones por haber traicionado las normas de la hospitalidad podría parecerte otro insulto.

Michiru escuchaba su voz, era fría y firme, mientras ella sentía una débil sensación de incredulidad. ¿Por qué estaba Haruka tan preocupado?

-Necesito estar aquí algunos días, y también te necesito a ti para que te ocupes de los asuntos relacionados con Skyner. Pero si crees que no puedes quedarte, si quieres volver inmediatamente a la ciudad, puedo arreglar todo para que te vayas -Michiru se mordió el labio inferior en la oscuridad, Haruka le daba la sensación de ser tan frío, tan distante... -eres tú la que decides. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si decides quedarte, no volverá a ocurrir nada como lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Te doy mi palabra. Piénsalo, y hazme saber tu respuesta mañana por la mañana, a no ser que ya la hayas tomado.

Michiru continuó en silencio durante algunos segundos, y respondió:

-Te lo diré mañana por la mañana -pese al estado en el que se encontraba, su voz sonó sorprendentemente normal.

-Muy bien -se hizo un tenso silencio, como si Haruka quisiera decir algo más, pero al momento Michiru lo oyó cruzar la habitación y salir cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Michiru sólo había podido distinguir su sombra en la habitación, ni siquiera había podido adivinar su expresión, pero aun así, le habría gustado poder tocarlo. Se sentía muy débil. Aquel pensamiento le fastidió un poco, pero no lo suficiente para herirla. Todos sus sentidos, todos sus sentimientos estaban atrapados en el descubrimiento que esa misma noche acababa de hacer sobre sí misma. Estaba enamorada de Haruka.

Continuara...? Pronto lo sabrán (ñ_ñ)

* * *

Sólo como dato adicional les informo que esta historia ya la tenía desde hace algunos años pero apenas en este año me anime a subirla, esa es la razón de que las actualizaciones han sido tan continuas, en lo personal lo decidí hacer así porque me fastidia leer alguna historia muy interesante y que no este terminada (ñ_ñ) siempre he sido impaciente. Bien sin mas de momento nos vemos.

Saludos.


	8. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

Yeahh! Estoy bien desvelada pero lo prometido es deuda con ustedes el casi último capitulo de la historia, ojalá les guste tanto como a mi, nos vemos abajo.

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Cuando la primera luz del día comenzaba a filtrarse por la habitación, comenzaron a chocar también contra la ventana unas gotas de lluvia que, de forma extraña, a Michiru le resultaron mucho más reconfortantes de lo que podrían haberle parecido los rayos del sol. Se acercó a la ventana, quitó las cortinas y abrió las contraventanas para admirar el cielo gris de la mañana. El suelo del balcón estaba empapado, la lluvia era casi torrencial.

¿Qué demonios iba a decirle a Haruka?, se pregunto mientras la luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas de la habitación y sacudió la cabeza irritada consigo misma. Sabia perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Lo sabía desde que Haruka había ido por última vez a su habitación para darle una oportunidad de quedarse allí sin sentirse excesivamente humillada. Sabía que era una locura, la peor forma de torturarse, pero quería estar cerca de él. Aunque le resultara insoportablemente doloroso. Apoyo la frente contra el cristal. El cariño y la gratitud que había sentido hacia Hanamichi no tenía nada que ver con aquél sentimiento tan dolorosamente fuerte, que la hacía sentirse físicamente enferma. De pronto, comprendió que lo que estaba pasando no era ninguna traición para Hanamichi. Lo había querido de forma casi fraternal, con un afecto sin ningún componente sexual quizá, pero Hanamichi estaba conforme con eso. Si hubieran llegado a casarse, su vida en común habría sido una agradable rutina con la que ella también se habría dado por satisfecha. No habría sido exactamente feliz, pero tampoco habría aspirado a nada más.

¿Y Haruka? Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era una locura pensar en cómo podrían ser las cosas si la amara porque nunca lo haría, pero la vida con él sería... el paraíso. El paraíso y el infierno. Sería el paraíso cunado estuviera con ella, amándola, y el infierno cuando se alejara de ella. Porque Haruka no se quedaría siempre a su lado, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Michiru? -cuando ella entró dos horas después en el comedor para tomar el desayuno Haruka se levantó rápidamente.

Aunque para entonces Michiru creía haber recobrado la compostura, al verlo tan de cerca se derrumbó. Los recuerdos continuaban tan vivos en su memoria... Todavía podía sentir el sabor de sus labios, recordaba el calor de sus brazos...

-Quiero decirte algo, y después todo habrá terminado -se sentó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba ligeramente pálido.

-¿Terminado? -por un momento, Michiru pensó que había palidecido todavía más, pero se dijo que debía de ser un efecto de la luz grisácea que entraba en la habitación. Continuaba lloviendo y el viento era tan fuerte que hacía temblar los cristales de la ventana.

-Sí, y no quiero volver a mencionarlo -tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tan grande para sostenerle la mirada que le temblaron las piernas-. Lo que sucedió anoche fue un error, por ambas partes. Esta noche he estado considerando todo lo sucedido y comprendo que debería haber sido más razonable -cuando vio que Haruka iba a decir algo, levantó la mano para impedírselo-. No, déjame terminar, por favor. Ambos estábamos cansados, nerviosos, y la situación se nos fue de las manos.

-Michiru...

-Por eso creo que la única forma de que pueda quedarme aquí y finalizar el trabajo, como tú me has pedido, es que finjamos que lo de ayer nunca pasó, que seamos capaces de retroceder veinticuatro horas en el tiempo.

-¿Fingir que no sucedió? -la tensión de su rostro era más que convincente que cualquier palabra-. ¿Crees que puedo fingir que nunca te he tenido entre mis brazos, que no te he besado?

-O lo finges, o me marcho hoy mismo. No te culpo, ni tampoco me culpo a mí. Simplemente ocurrió, pero quiero apartar lo sucedido de mi memoria.

-Entiendo -tenía el aspecto de un hombre al que acabaran de darle un puñetazo en el estomago-. ¿Tanto te asusté? ¿Tan repugnante te resultó mi contacto?

Michiru no podía decir nada, a no ser que quisiera parecer una estúpida o correr el riesgo de estallar en lágrimas y después de un significativo silencio, Haruka asintió lentamente con expresión sombría:

-Será como tú dices. Continuaremos como antes de lo ocurrido. Tengo un montón de papeles que reclaman mi atención, así que si me perdonas...

Salió bruscamente, con los hombros erguidos y la cabeza alta.

* * *

Veinticuatro horas después, ocurrió una pequeña catástrofe con la parte inglesa y japonesa de la empresa que los obligó a realizar incontables llamadas telefónicas y a reestructurar gran parte del trabajo, pero sorprendentemente, al cabo de cuatro días de arduo trabajo, Michiru descubrió que su relación con Haruka, al menos en un nivel superficial, estaba restablecida. Eran capaces de hablarse, de sonreír, incluso de intercambiar algún comentario irónico de vez en cuando, a pesar de que por debajo no había desaparecido la tensión.

Estaba pensando en todo ello cuando, al quinto día de los hechos, Haruka apareció en el marco de la puerta de la habitación en la que Michiru trabajaba y sonrió perezosamente al ver la cantidad de papeles que cubrían su mesa.

-La primera vez que te vi, eras una persona muy ordenada -comentó mientras pasaba la vista por los informes esparcidos en completo desorden-. Debo de ser una mala influencia.

Nunca sabría hasta que punto, pensó sombría, pero le dedico la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

-Para nada.

-Me alegro -se interrumpió un momento, y cuando Michiru levantó la mirada, dijo bruscamente-: Hay una violinista a la que me gustaría que vieras tocar, trabaja en un restaurante que conozco, un lugar muy especial.

-No creo que...

-Ahora prácticamente no toca -continuó como si no lo hubiera interrumpido-, pero cuando lo hace, es algo mágico. Es una vieja amiga, y sabe que he venido a pasar algunos días en esta casa, sería una descortesía no ir a verla.

-Comprendo -aquella conversación, la primera que no estaba relacionada con el trabajo desde hacía días, le había acelerado el pulso de forma escandalosa, y hasta la última de sus traicioneras fibras estaba deseando volver a salir con él. Aunque después tuviera que arrepentirse amargamente. Pero tenía el resto de su vida para pensar en esas cosas y a medida que iban pasando los días se preguntaba cada vez con más frecuencia si no habría malinterpretado a Saya, proyectando quizá sus dudas y temores sobre una situación totalmente inocente, por lo menos por parte de Haruka. Michiru no se había sentido más triste y confundida en toda su vida.

Durante las últimas noches, había estado pensando mucho en su situación, y poco a poco y con bastante renuencia, había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca le había dado a Haruka la oportunidad de demostrarle cómo era realmente; había estado demasiado ocupada manteniéndolo a distancia. ¿Aprovecharía aquella oportunidad?

-Mi avioneta estará lista a las siete. ¿Crees que tendrás tiempo suficiente para arreglarte?. Y tienes que ir con vestido de noche -abrió la boca para protestar, pero advirtió de pronto la forma en que la estaba viendo Haruka y el corazón dejó de latirle. Hacía días que no la miraba de esa forma-. En este momento tienes exactamente... -miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca- una hora y veinte minutos para estar lista ¿de a cuerdo?

Michiru asintió.

Una hora y diecinueve minutos después, se estaba mirando por última vez en el espejo, observando el vestido de seda de color jade que le había costado a su madre el sueldo de un mes. Llevaba en las orejas unos pendientes del mismo color y el cabello se lo recogió por detrás, y dejó que unos rizos quedaran sueltos para que enmarcaran su rostro. Observó sus grandes ojos aguamarinos, rodeados de unas pestañas tan espesas que parecían de terciopelo y sus labios preciosos; su belleza nunca le había proporcionado ninguna felicidad, y hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no valorar su apariencia personal.

Un minuto después, estaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo, Haruka se acercó para observarla y al advertir el brillo de apreciación que iluminó su mirada, Michiru se alegró por primera vez en su vida de no ser fea.

-Estás preciosa -dijo con voz suave y tierna. Alargó la mano y le acarició la nuca, de la que caían suavemente algunos rizos de su cabello-.¿Debo tomarme esto como una especie de compromiso? -le preguntó burlón, mientras se enredaba el dedo en uno de los rizos-. ¿Una especie de termino medio?

-Si te gusta pensar que es así... -sonrió ligeramente.

-Claro que me gusta -dijo perezosamente, con los ojos centelleantes-. Me gusta mucho.

A ella también le gustaba él, pero no iba a decírselo, pensó con determinación, mientras lo miraba. A pesar de la elegancia de su traje, tenía un aspecto más salvaje que nunca. El traje negro realzaba la anchura de sus hombros y pecho, así como lo largo de las piernas, y la camisa blanca hacía un hermoso contraste con sus ojos color turquesa. Al verlo, Michiru había comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago que estaba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Nos vamos? -cuando la tomo del brazo, Michiru estuvo a punto de apartarse. Sus nervios estaban en tal estado que bastaba que Haruka apoyara la mano en su brazo de la forma más natural para que sintiera escalofríos, pero consiguió controlarse justo a tiempo, esbozó una sonrisa y se detuvo para ponerse el ligero abrigo que llevaba en el brazo.

Haruka le quitó el abrigo de las manos, lo dejó en una mesa y le dijo con ojos brillantes:

-Toma.

Michiru ya había visto aquel paquete desde las escaleras, pero no había pensado muco en él. Cuando Haruka se lo entregó, lo miró con expresión interrogante.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Te aseguro que no muerde, así que puedes abrirlo sin miedo -le dijo secamente, mientras Michiru sostenía el regalo en la mano. Su mirada se suavizó al notar el recelo con el que ella lo miraba-. Eres refrescante como la brisa del mar, hermosa sirena -dijo arrastrando las palabras-. La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco habrían tenido el paquete abierto en dos segundos y me habrían dado las gracias con la esperanza de que no fuera el único regalo.

-¿Sí? -a pesar de su tono burlón, había algo en su atractivo rostro que le decía a Michiru que no le había desagradado su reacción.

Cuando terminó de abrir el paquete y quitar las capas de celofán, cayó sobre sus manos la ceda que ocultaban y levantó rápidamente la mirada y exclamó con las mejillas encendidas:

-¡Es el chal!

-Claro que sí -la estaba mirando con extrema atención-. Y por si te interesa, te aseguro que nunca he tenido que esperar tanto tiempo ni he pasado tantos nervios antes de darle un regalo a una mujer -tomó el chal de sus manos y se lo colocó delicadamente por los hombros.

-Es precioso, Haruka, y no es que no te lo agradezca...

Haruka la hizo voltearse hacia él, le puso un dedo en los labios y le hizo sentir todo el poder de su mirada.

-No lo he pensado ni por un momento -le dijo suavemente-. Sé exactamente cómo eres, mi hermosa flor japonesa, encantadora, cariñosa, orgullosa, colérica y sensible. Ya te he dicho que bajo esa piel en alguna parte se encuentra un alma como la mía. Sólo tengo que encontrar la llave para abrir esa puerta que tú haz cerrado con tanta fuerza, pero estoy aprendiendo a tener paciencia. No es algo que se aprenda fácilmente, pero lo estoy logrando. No voy a volver a asustarte.

-Tú no... -se interrumpió bruscamente la sentir la boca firme y caliente de Haruka sobre sus labios. El contacto duró menos de un segundo.

-Soy un hombre terco, Michiru, un hombre terco y muy obstinado. Pero no creo que eso sea un defecto -los ojos le brillaban como si fueran piedras preciosas-. Retengo lo que es mío y tomo lo que quiero siempre y cuando no le pertenezca a nadie más.

El auto los estaba esperando cuando salieron al aire frío y tenue de la noche.

-Seiya nos llevará al campo de aviación en el que nos estará esperando la avioneta. Estás increíblemente hermosa y me siento orgulloso de ser tu acompañante -dijo suavemente.

-Gracias... -aquello no parecía real, nada parecía real; ni el corto viaje hasta que llegaron a la zona en la que Haruka guardaba su avioneta, ni el vuelo.

Llegaron a una pista muy iluminada y al parecer privada en la que les estaba esperando otro vehículo para llevarlos al restaurante.

-Eso es la casa de La Luna Creciente -estaban conduciendo por una calle de cuatro carriles, y las luces que habían visto antes a la distancia se habían transformado en un imponente edificio, parecía una hacienda antigua.

-Es maravilloso -Michiru levantó la mirada y observó que Haruka tenía los ojos fijos en su rostro-. No parece real.

-Pues lo es -le aseguró Haruka suavemente.

Después de atravesar varias puertas en forma de arco, accedieron a un vestíbulo espectacular y desde allí al salón, en cuanto se sentaron, Haruka le dijo algo en turco al camarero, que inmediatamente desapareció.

-He pedido una botella de vino, después decidiremos que comeremos -le tendió la carta y se apoyó cómodamente en su asiento.

-¿Quieres que pida yo? - la carta estaba escrita en turco, en inglés y en fránces, Michiru sabía algo de inglés pero le era tan incomprensible como las otras letras.

-Sí, por favor.

La comida estaba deliciosa, y mucho más acompañada del vino que había pedido Haruka.

-Los ricos recursos de la costa rinden una sabrosa cosecha ¿verdad? -Haruka sonrió con calor y cuando Michiru iba a contestar, con los ojos brillantes por el placer de aquella cena compartida en tan maravillosa compañía, lo vio mirar por encima de su hombro con expresión de incredulidad y disgusto-. No me lo creo.

-¿Qué pasa Haruka?

Giró en su asiento y en cuanto se encontró con la fría mirada de Saya desde el otro lado del salón ella también se quedó helada. Haruka levantó la mano para saludar y Saya respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

-Que coincidencia -se giró hacia Michiru y sacudió lentamente la cabeza. A Michiru le encantó que no pareciera demasiado complacido de verla-. Normalmente este lugar no está tan concurrido -bromeó sin humor. Al parecer, sospechaba que aquel encuentro no era una coincidencia.

Y Michiru tampoco, por supuesto. Estaban allí en medio de ninguna parte, y mira por donde tenían que coincidir con Saya. Nada más al verla se había dado cuenta del recelo que se reflejaba en su mirada, e inmediatamente después, el alivio que le había producido el saber que Haruka la había reconocido.

-¿Fue Sara la que reservó la mesa? le preguntó Michiru a Haruka mientras esté volvía a llenar sus copas de vino.

-Sí -la miró sorprendido-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Así que era eso. Michiru había escuchado a Sara hablando con Saya por teléfono y había pensado que esta última había llamado por algún asunto relacionado con la propiedad, como hacía de vez en cuando. Pero aunque quizá ésa había sido la excusa, Michiru habría apostado hasta su último centavo a qué, sabiendo que ella todavía estaba en la casa, también habría hecho algunas preguntas sobre Haruka.

-Por nada.

Saya llegó hasta ellos en cuestión de segundos. Llevaba un vestido de seda negra cuya principal característica era lo poco que ocultaba.

-Qué sorpresa -permaneció al lado de Haruka que se había levantado cuando la había visto acercarse, mirándolo con fingida inocencia-. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos -se llevó la mano a la cabeza, con un gesto que hizo que la seda se ajustara todavía más a sus senos y miró a Haruka con expresión suplicante-. Tienes que venir a reunirte con nosotros, la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de mi padre, y éste ha sido mi regalo sorpresa.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, pensó Michiru sombría. Era increíble lo transparente que podía llegar a ser aquella jovencita.

-Quizá más tarde -Haruka le sonrío con indulgencia y Michiru sintió un arrebato de furia que le sorprendió.

-Por favor; hazlo -le puso la mano en el brazo-. A mis padres les encantaría, y todavía no conocen a Michiru -miró a esta última con una dura sonrisa-. Supongo además que nos abandonaras pronto, ¿verdad? -lo dio con tanta delicadeza con tanta dulzura que por un momento, lo único que sintió Michiru fueron náuseas ante tanta hipocresía. Pero sacando fuerza de quién sabe donde, fijó los ojos en el rostro de ella y respondió:

-¿Qué te hace suponerlo? -se obligó a sonreír y a dar un sorbo a su copa antes de continuar-. No creo que se pueda tener ninguna certeza, la vida nos guarda demasiadas sorpresas, ¿no crees?

Cuando terminó de hablar, uno de los músicos estaba anunciando algo en el escenario, e incluso antes de que hubiera terminado, ya se había desatado una expectación notable entre las personas.

-Entonces te veré más tarde -se despidió Saya, acarició cariñosamente la cara de Haruka y le dirigió a Michiru una última mirada cargada de amargo desprecio. Ésta comprendió que aquello ya era una guerra declarada.

A pesar de Saya y de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, en cuanto se apagaron las luces, Michiru se inclinó hacia adelante, sin apartar los ojos de la lampara que estaba iluminado el centro del escenario, una suave melodía comenzó a oírse aunque no podía verse el origen de la melodía, el ritmo era lento pero cambiaba de velocidad arrastrando a los espectadores con él. De pronto se encendió otro foco iluminando a una mujer con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza erguida, con un cabello negro tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era preciosa.

Comenzó a moverse sin dejar de tocar el violín, la música parecía estar hablando con ella conduciéndola por diversos caminos, movía cada uno de sus músculos en perfecta armonía con la música, que era cada vez más rápida, Haruka le explicó a Michiru que la melodía contaba una historia en busca de un sentimiento muy importante, le llamaban "amor", conforme continuó la música pudo distinguir el efecto de los diferentes tonos en que se desenvolvían sentimientos particulares en ella generados por la música. Después de unos minutos de escuchar las maravillosas melodías que estaba generando, se apagó la luz que la iluminaba y el salón quedó envuelto en una total oscuridad.

Durante el resto del espectáculo aparecieron una bailarina, un guitarrista y dos jóvenes que resultaron ser los dos mejores acróbatas que Michiru había visto en su vida.

-¿Te gustó el concierto de Camila? -le preguntó Haruka-. Es muy bonita ¿verdad?

-Mucho -Michiru lo miró con recelo-. ¿Cómo la conociste?

-Conocía a su marido -no era la respuesta que esperaba Michiru y no fue capaz de disimular su sorpresa.

Haruka soltó una carcajada.

-Siento haber desilusionado tu fértil imaginación; estoy seguro de que habías llegado a la conclusión de que Camila era una de mis muchas amantes.

Eso era exactamente lo que Michiru había pensado, pero no iba a decírselo.

-¿Y que piensa de que toque?

-Su marido no sabe nada. Murió cuando sólo llevaban tres años casados, dejándola con tres hijos menores de dos años. Un niño de dieciocho meses y dos gemelas que sólo tenían una semana cuando su padre murió en un estúpido accidente.

-Oh -lo miró con tristeza, consciente del dolor que se reflejaba en su voz y en su expresión de que aún sufría la muerte de su amigo.

-Fue un accidente de auto -continuó tranquilamente-. Uno de tantos que tienen la desgracia de suceder. Yo le ofrecí ayuda financiera a Camila, de hecho mucha gente lo hizo, pero ella decidió mantenerse a sí misma y a sus hijos dedicándose a lo mejor que sabía hacer, tocar el violín. Este año Steve ya ha entrado a la Universidad, y sus hermanas están decididas a seguirlo dentro de muy poco tiempo.

-¿A la Universidad? -lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La violinista no parecía tener más de veintitrés años-. ¿Cuántos años tiene Camila?

-No es la pregunta que se espera que haga una mujer, pero en fin, tiene treinta y cinco años, mi amigo Marko tenía la misma edad que yo pero se enamoró de Camila a pesar de ser mayor. Asombroso ¿verdad?.

-¡Desde luego! ¿Y no se ha vuelto a casar? ¿No ha vuelto a salir con nadie?

-La verdad es que no -Haruka la miró a los ojos-. Lo amaba, ya sabes, lo amaba de verdad igual que él a ella. Camila sabe que ese tipo de sentimientos sólo se dan una vez en la vida y no está dispuesta a volver a casarse para tener una vida más fácil.

-¿Tú también lo crees? Quiero decir que si tú también piensas que sólo se encuentra un sólo un amor en la vida -se descubrió a sí misma conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-De hecho, creía que ni siquiera se encontraba hasta que sucedió algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión -contestó lentamente, mirándola de tal forma que parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que los rodeaba-. Entonces, por primera vez en mi vida, pude entender a Camila y el hecho de que prefiriera el recuerdo de Marko a conformarse con algo menor.

-¿Qué sucedió? -le preguntó casi sin respiración-. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -el mundo pareció detenerse, el corazón dejó de latirle mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Continuara... Pronto

* * *

Ya se, ya se, soy mala muy mala pero apenas viene lo bueno (ñ_ñ), en cuanto a los comentarios que me dejaron muchas gracias y las chicas que preguntas si habrá lemon, aun estoy en eso no desesperen, además creo que ya casi esta listo, sólo que parece que me voy a tardar más de lo que yo había planeado, se me ha juntado bastante trabajo y pues como las deudas no se pagan solas voy a estar un tiempo ausente una disculpa por adelantado y espero no tardar para actualizar y posteriormente finalizar con esta historia.

Saludos.


	9. Verdades definitivas

Yeahh! Estoy bien desvelada pero lo prometido es deuda con ustedes, ojalá les guste tanto como a mi, nos vemos abajo.

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

-Haruka, y tú debes de ser Michiru. Saya nos ha comentado que se encontraban aquí -al oír aquella voz profunda, ambos voltearon la cabeza y vieron al padre de Saya, que los observaba con expresión tranquila-. Saya insiste en que hemos sido muy negligentes al no invitaros a cenar con nosotros -continuó amablemente, pero Haruka se quedó helado al oírlo-, y no descansará hasta que no vengan a tomar una copa con nosotros.

Michiru desvió la mirada desde el padre de Saya hacia su propia hija, que continuaba sentada en su mesa, en el otro extremo del salón. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la de Saya destilo tanto veneno que a Michiru se le heló la sangre.

El resto de la noche fue bastante triste. Se reunieron con Saya y sus padres, ella consiguió sentarse al lado de Haruka y situar a Michiru entre sus padres, que le estuvieron dando conversación durante buen rato y dejando, sin darse cuenta, por supuesto, a Haruka a merced de las insinuaciones de Saya. Cuando Haruka le pidió a Michiru que bailara con él, a ésta le entraron ganas de abofetearlo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Saya? Le parecía imposible que no fuera consciente de que estaba devorándolo con la mirada, de que lo tocaba constantemente.

Michiru se tensó en sus brazos, y en cuanto la música terminó, se dirigió hacia los sanitarios que había en el vestíbulo. Cuando segundos después vio a través del espejo a Saya detrás de ella, se sintió como si acabaran de condenarla a muerte.

-¿Estás disfrutando tu estancia en casa de Haruka? -Saya se sentó en el taburete al lado de Michiru y se puso a arreglarse el cabello.

Michiru tomó aire. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir a continuación? Estaba claro que no iba a ser una conversación amistosa.

-Sí, gracias -continuó retocándose los labios, que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando Saya había llegado.

-Sí, Haruka es un buen... anfitrión. Pero también es bueno en muchas otras cosas, ¿verdad? En muchas.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo, Saya -Michiru se giró en su asiento y la miró seriamente.

-¿Yo? -Saya abrió los ojos de par en par-. Si sólo estoy dándote conversación, como me enseñaron en el Internado Especial para señoritas en el que me he educado. Una de las cosas en las que se hacía hincapié era en que deberíamos ser amables con aquellas personas de menor categoría social que la nuestra.

-¿De verdad? -Michiru hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras observaba el rostro hermoso y cruel de Saya-. Es una lástima que no te enseñaran a no hablar delante de las personas que son mejores que tú, porque tendrías que mantener la boca cerrada durante meses, ¿no crees?

-¿Y tú te atreves a hablarme así? -Saya se había levantado como si tuviera resortes en las piernas. Estaba tan indignada que se había puesto colorada.

-Por supuesto -repuso Michiru con voz glacial y ojos llenos de desprecio-. Estaba dándote conversación, Saya, como me enseñaron en la escuela de la vida. Allí me enseñaron que la gente como tú no tiene ningún valor, absolutamente ninguno.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta para volver al vestíbulo cuando la otra mujer le hizo quedarse paralizada al sisear:

-Y tú eres tan inteligente, ¿de verdad crees que eres la única, Michiru? ¿Cuando estas en sus brazos por las noches crees que serás la última? ¿De verdad piensas que puedes satisfacer a un hombre como él con tú piel blanca como la leche y con tu frío corazón? Pues escucha esto: Haruka es mío, ¿me has entendido? Lo que hemos compartido, lo que compartiremos cuando este cansado de ti y te envíe de nuevo a tu triste y lejano país, es algo que tú jamás podrás experimentar. Te voy a decir...

Michiru salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, pero cuando llegó hasta donde estaban Haruka y los padres de Saya, se sentía físicamente enferma. Era evidente que Haruka se había acostado con Saya y también que estaba convencida de que iban a volver a hacerlo muchas veces. Cuánto odiaba Michiru a Haruka en ese momento. Cuánto lo odiaba.

-¿Michiru? -Haruka se levantó inmediatamente al verla y la miró preocupado-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te encuentras bien?

-No, lo siento...- se giró hacia los padres de Saya con una débil sonrisa-. Creo que está comenzando a dolerme la cabeza.

-Es por culpa de las luces -el padre de Saya le tocó cariñosamente el brazo.

-Nos vamos -Haruka se despidió rápidamente de ellos y en cuestión de minutos estaban al aire libre, lejos de la venenosa lengua de Saya-. ¿Necesitas tomar algo?

Michiru supo que había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión Tenía que decirle a Haruka que se iba, que volvía a Japón. Después de aquella noche, era algo que tenía que hacer.

-Haruka -mientras se dirigían hacia el auto, comprendió que aquél era el momento de hablar. No podía decírselo cuando llegarán a la casa, sencillamente no podía.

-¿Sí?

-Regresaré a Japón en cuanto lleguemos a Estambul.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Necesito alejarme -sintió que Haruka se tensaba.

-¿De mí?

-Particularmente.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? -la interpelo Haruka con voz glacial.

-Porque no puedo ser lo que quieres que sea; no soy como tú, es algo tan simple como eso -lo miró pero desvió rápidamente la mirada, estremecida por la expresión tan seria que tenía.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

No iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles, pensó Michiru con enfado y un poco de dolor.

-Sé que quieres tener una relación conmigo -le dijo lentamente-, pero ese tipo de relación no es suficiente para mí. Quiero más y sé que tú no estas dispuesto a darlo.

-¿Lo sabes? -repuso con voz engañosamente suave-. ¿Qué crees que quiero yo exactamente, Michiru?

-Ambos lo sabemos, no necesito explicártelo -le contestó muy tensa-. Tú eres capaz de mantener aventuras con otras mujeres sin que eso signifique nada para ti; tú mismo me lo dijiste, y Saya es un buen ejemplo.

-¿Saya? -Haruka se detuvo y la hizo girarse hacia él-. ¿Qué tiene Saya que ver en todo esto?

-Bueno, ella -se interrumpió bruscamente, el enfado se había ido transformando en angustia poco a poco mientras continuaba la conversación, ahora la mirada de Haruka era suficiente para provocar en ella un miedo inexplicable-. Quiero decir que...

-¿Crees que Saya es mi amante? -siseo-. ¿Crees que sería capaz de insultarte pidiéndote que vinieras a mi casa para pasearme después delante de ti con otra mujer? Eso por no mencionar la traición que supondría para la amistad que tengo con sus padres... ¿Ésa es la clase de hombre que crees que soy?

-Pero ella dijo... -vacilo. ¿Qué había dicho realmente Saya? En realidad nunca había expuesto abiertamente lo hechos; se había limitado a hacer insinuaciones.

-Saya es un chiquilla mimada que está jugando a ser mayor -le dijo Haruka con frialda-. Para mí es como la hermana que nunca he tenido. Eso es todo.

-Es posible que eso sea lo único que significa para ti, pero te aseguro que no es ese su caso -respondió Michiru rápidamente. El alivio que le habían producido las palabras de Haruka desapareció en cuanto observó la palidez de su rostro-. Ella dijo...

-No me importa lo que dijera -contestó Haruka furioso-. ¿No podías haberme preguntado a mí? ¿No podías haber hablado conmigo? ¿Haberme dado el beneficio de la duda, aunque sólo fuera por una vez en tu vida? Pero no, ante tus ojos yo no soy digno de eso, ¿verdad? Exactamente, ¿como me vez, Michiru? ¿Cómo un animal, como un objeto, o como algo peor?

-Haruka...

-Ya he tenido suficiente -se alejó unos pasos de ella, como si de pronto le resultara repugnante-. No es sólo Saya, ¿verdad?. Crees que soy una especie de adicto sexual, que tiene una mujer en cada lugar al que va, ¿verdad? -Michiru estaba roja como la grana y estaba asustada-. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarme nunca de esta forma. Crees que soy incapaz de adquirir ningún compromiso, a pesar de todo lo que he intentado decirte, a pesar de lo que siento... -se interrumpió, un rayo de dolor atravesó su rostro-. Sí, Michiru, tienes que irte a casa. Eso es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer.

A partir de ese momento, Michiru dejó de ser consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba. Todo su ser se consumía pensando en que había cometido el error más grave de su vida.

El viaje hasta la casa fue para Michiru como una pesadilla interminable. El veneno de Saya había penetrado en sus venas, pero le dolía más la conversación con Haruka, le dolían hasta los huesos al recordar aquellas palabras.

Haruka la acompañó a su habitación y se despidió de ella con una fría inclinación de cabeza. Cuando comenzó a alejarse, Michiru pensó que se le iba a romper el corazón.

-¿Haruka?

Haruka se detuvo un momento, con la espalda rígida, pero inmediatamente continuó caminando.

Michiru cerró la puerta de su habitación y se derrumbó en la cama pensando frenéticamente alguna manera de remediar el daño que había hecho... pero no la había. Cerró los ojos desesperada. Haruka ni siquiera sabía que lo amaba.

* * *

El viaje hasta La ciudad fue terriblemente tenso. En cuanto llegaron al apartamento de Michiru, Haruka dejó su maleta en la puerta y rechazó la invitación de ella para tomar un café.

Mientras Seiya los llevaba hasta allí, le había sugerido con un distanciamiento desesperante:

-Deberías tomar un ligero almuerzo y descansar durante el resto de la Tarde. La oficina puede esperar.

-Quizá -había dicho ella, y había girado la cabeza hacia la calle-. Pero debería ir aunque sólo fuera para recoger mi escritorio, tengo un montón de papeles allí.

-Si decides venir, llama a la oficina y le diré a Seiya que venga a buscarte.

Michiru había asentido lentamente, sin ningún sentimiento en la mirada.

Después de comer algo ligero se cepillo el cabello y se lo recogió con los pasadores que Haruka tanto odiaba. Necesitaba mostrar una imagen eficiente para acercarse al Señor Taka y pedirle que le entregara el billete de vuelta a Japón. No iba a ser una entrevista fácil. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no le importaba lo más mínimo No le preocupaba ni el Señor Taka, ni Skyner, ni su trabajo... Lo único que le preocupaba era... Se interrumpió antes de que sus pensamiento la llevaran a dónde no quería. Ya había tomado una decisión y no podía mirar atrás.

Aquella frase la repetía burlonamente en su cabeza mientras iba a la oficina en un taxi esa misma tarde. ¿No podía mirar atrás? Iba a pasar el resto de su vida arrepintiéndose de haber puesto un solo pie en aquel hermoso pais.

-Señorita Kaio -el Señor Taka le dedico una sonrisa tan radiante que Michiru parpadeo ante su entusiasmo-. El señor Tenoh me había dicho que no la veriamos hasta mañana -había algo extraño en su actitud que Michiru no conseguía comprender, estaba demasiado amistoso.

-Quería hablar con usted, Señor Taka -le dijo Michiru tranquilamente-. Y también quiero poner en orden mi escritorio.

-¿Hablar conmigo? Bueno, este podría ser un buen momento, todo el mundo se ha ido a comer.

Minetras seguía al Señor Taka hacia la oficina que era su despacho, ella fue preparando mentalmente su discurso. "Me temo que unas circunstancias imprevistas me obligan a volver a Japón, Señor Taka..."

-Siéntese -le señaló una silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio-. Supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta del problema del crédito, ¿verdad?. En fin, sólo era cuestión de tiempo...

-¿Perdón? -Michiru lo miró sorprendida.

-Skyner está teniendo algunas dificultades de fluidez monetaria -le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad-. Debería habérselo explicado antes de que el Señor Tenoh se la llevara a toda velocidad. Pero está todo controlado; no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse.

-Lo siento, Señor Taka, pero no entiendo de lo que me está hablando -repuso Michiru confundida-. ¿Quiere decir que hay algún problema financiero?

-Entonces, ¿usted no ha...? -Taka la miró con atención-. Bueno, pronto lo habría hecho.

-¿Habría hecho qué?

-Se habría dado cuenta de que Skyner tiene una importante carencia de fluidez -repuso el Señor Taka tranquilamente-. Pero como ya le he dicho, todo está controlado. Ya se están tomando medidas para solucionar está pequeña complicación.

-¿Medidas? -lo miró fijamente-. ¿Qué tipo de medidas?

-Debe entenderlo, señorita Kaio -sonrió de oreja a oreja-. A la larga, todo serán ventajas para el señor Tenoh. Es posible que ahora este cubriendo muchos más gastos de lo que se imaginaba, pero merece la pena invertir en este proyecto. Terminará ganando mucho dinero.

-Sí -había algo allí que no terminaba de agradarle, algo que no le parecía del todo correcto-. Bueno, si él está conforme con toda la situación, supongo que no hay ningún problema.

-Ah... Bueno, yo no he dicho eso exactamente -su sonrisa se ensombreció-. De hecho, preferiría que no le comentará nada al señor Tenoh en este momento.

-¿Él no lo sabe? -la actitud del Señor Taka comenzaba a tomar sentido-. ¿Quiere decir entonces que Skyner le esta jugando chueco?

-¿Jugando chueco? -el señor Taka torció el gesto, mostrando su disgusto por la crudeza con la que lo expresaba-. Claro que no, señorita Kaio, sólo estamos... manipulando ligeramente los hechos.

-¿Estafándolo?

-¡No sea ridícula! ¿Cree que Skyner podría perder la oportunidad de establecerse en Turquía, sólo por las cortas expectativas de unos cuantos bancos?

-Esta hablando de un fraude, señor Taka.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -Taka se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y se puso frente a Michiru, temblando de indignación-. ¿Por qué cree que fue escogida para suplir a Minako, estúpida? Pensamos que podríamos confiar en su discreción. Usted siempre ha sido una empleada modelo...

-Y continuaré siéndolo mientras siga trabajando para Skyner, señor Taka. Pero dentro de mi trabajo no está incluido el mentir y engañar al señor Tenoh, si no todo lo contrario.

-Le estoy pidiendo que se mantenga callada -a esas alturas el señor Taka ya estaba empleando un tono amenazador y frío-. En caso contrario, puede estar segura que el señor Tenoh jamás creerá que usted no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando desde el principio. Además le aseguró que tendrá muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar trabajo, tanto aquí como en Japón. Las referencias pueden ser un asunto muy delicado, señorita Kaio.

-Váyase al demonio, señor Taka -lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, que él tardó algunos segundos en comprender lo que había dicho-. Si cree que voy a dejar que Haruka cargue con más gastos de los que le corresponde, está totalmente equivocado -se levantó para estar a la misma altura que él-. Él vale más de cien veces que cualquiera de ustedes; es completamente honrado y honesto, y si cree que puede ponerle una venda en los ojos y pedirme después que se la deje allí, está completamente equivocado. No pienso hacerlo.

-Se arrepentirá de esto. Me aseguraré de que su trabajo...

-¿Sabe usted lo que puede hacer con su precioso trabajo? -empujó ligeramente al señor Taka, para salir de la habitación, pero se quedó completamente paralizada al ver a Haruka, que les miraba completamente estupefacto.

El señor Taka se sentó en la silla que Michiru había dejado vacía en cuanto vio a Haruka en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya me encargaré de usted más tarde -le dijo Haruka. El señor Taka pareció encogerse en la silla.

-Haruka -comenzó a decir Michiru, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, él la sacó de la oficina principal, a la estaban ya empezando a llegar ya los empleados y bajó con ella hasta el vestíbulo-. Haruka...

-Calla, ahora no digas nada.

Michiru intentó alzar la mirada para verle la cara, pero estaban ya en la calle, corriendo a tal velocidad qué prácticamente no podía ni respirar. De pronto y afortunadamente apareció el auto de Haruka y ambos entraron en él, hicieron un recorrido muy rápido hasta llegar al apartamento de Michiru.

-Vamos a hablar muy seriamente, y me gustaría un lugar privado para hacerlo -le indicó que bajara con él mientras le daba algunas instrucciones al conductor para que se retirara.

-Siéntate.

Al entrar al apartamento la condujo hasta un banco de madera que estaba en el balcón del apartamento, y mientras se sentaban, Michiru observó con ansiedad su inexpresivo rostro. ¿Pensaría que lo habría estado engañando desde el principio? ¿Qué parte de la conversación había oído?

-Ha llegado la hora de la verdad -se giró hacia ella, y Michiru pudo ver las chispas que iluminaban sus ojos-. ¿Por qué le has dicho todo eso a Taka?

-Porque yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Yo...

-¡No me refiero a eso! -sacudió las manos violentamente-. Ya sé que tú serías incapaz de participar en un engaño de ese tipo. Me refiero a lo que has dicho de mí, eso de que valgo cien veces más que cualquiera de ellos... -había algo en su rostro que a Michiru le desgarró el corazón, haciendo que desapareciera su orgullo, que se derrumbarán las defensas que hasta entonces había levantado. Nunca se había sentido tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Haruka había dicho que era el momento de la verdad. Pues así sería.

-Lo he dicho porque es verdad.

-Michiru... -se interrumpió bruscamente. Alargó la mano, como si fuera a acariciarla, pero la dejó caer antes de hacerlo-. Demonios, no sé lo que voy a decirte. No sé lo que quieres...

-Te quiero a ti -consiguió decir por fin Michiru, al cabo de tantos días. Lo amaba. No podía vivir sin él. Y si eso significaba que tenía que compartirlo... En fin, ya se enfrentaría a ello cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo -fue una respuesta tan inesperada que Michiru se quedó mirándolo fijamente-. ¡Maldita sea, si ni siquiera te gusto!

-Te amo, Haruka. Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te he amado.

-Michiru -Haruka la estrechó con tanta fuerza contra él que la joven pensó que realmente iba a romperle algún hueso.

-Haruka -empezó a decir Michiru cuando consiguió escabullirse-. Quiero explicarte...

-¡No! No quiero oírlo. Lo único que quiero es que nos quedemos aquí sentados y me repitas una y otra vez que me amas hasta que consiga asimilarlo. Si supieras lo que me has hecho pasar...

-Tengo que decirte algo -colocó la mano en su pecho y lo sintió estremecerse.

-No es necesario -le acarició el rostro, volvió a estrecharla contra él y la besó desesperadamente, como si quisiera apoderarse para siempre de sus labios-. Te quiero, Michiru...

-Escucha...

Michiru se separó ligeramente de él y comenzó a hablar, desnudando completamente su vida y alma. Haruka la escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirla. Cuando mencionó a Hanamichi se tensó, pero volvió a relajarse inmediatamente y cubrió su rostro con una expresión de compasión que conmovió profundamente a Michiru. Le habló de sus años de infancia, de la soledad, de la desesperación de no sentirse amada, del daño que eso había hecho a su sensibilidad y de cómo, en respuesta, había ido cerrándose cada vez más. Al cabo de unos minutos, se interrumpió estremecida por aquellos recuerdos que durante tanto tiempo había tenido enterrados.

-Los mataría -dijo Haruka con dolor-. Son tus padres, pero los mataría. ¿Tienen idea de lo que tan hecho? ¿De lo que te están haciendo todavía?

-No, ya no pueden hacerme nada -se llevó la mano de Haruka a los labios y la besó-. Ahora te tengo a ti.

-¿Y Hanamichi? ¿Ya lo has superado?

-Sí -lo miró de frente-. Me sentía culpable porque lo que había sentido por él era mucho menos intenso que lo que siento por ti, pero ahora sé que eso pertenecía a otra época, a otro momento de nuestras vidas, y que ambos nos dábamos por satisfechos con lo que teníamos. La verdad es que creo que ni siquiera le atraía sexualmente.

-¿Qué no le atraías? -frunció el ceño lentamente-. ¿Quieres decir que...? -la miró con incredulidad-. No querrás decir que...

-Nunca hicimos el amor. Nunca he hecho el amor con nadie, Haruka.

-Pero... -sacudió la cabeza con expresión de asombro-. No puedo creerlo... Cuando pienso en cómo te he presionado, en cuanto te he asustado -una sombra oscureció su rostro-. Deberías habérmelo dicho, mi amor. Ahora tienes que perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Haruka, y no me asustaba, me gustaba...

-¿De verdad? -el color volvió a sus mejillas-. Te quiero más de lo que nunca habría imaginado que era posible amar ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Casarme contigo? -se quedó mirándolo completamente en shock-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Por supuesto -levantó orgullosamente la cabeza-. Desde que te llevé conmigo a mi casa cerca de la costa, era lo que estaba tratando de hacer ¿Qué pensabas que te estaba ofreciendo?

-Bueno, yo no conozco las costumbres que tienes. Tienes costumbres diferentes... Yo no estaba segura.

Una ráfaga de viento le levantó un mechón hasta la boca, pero antes de que ella pudiera quitárselo, la mano de Haruka se lo colocó delicadamente detrás de la oreja. El contacto de su mano hizo que se estremeciera.

-Michiru, nunca he deseado casarme con nadie, y si me rechazas, no volveré a pedírselo a ninguna otra mujer. Cuando te conviertas en mi esposa, si es que me aceptas, nuestros corazones latirán al unísono, serán uno solo. Nunca podré querer a otra mujer, ¿me crees?

Michiru se pasó la lengua por los labios y observó, con excitación, que Haruka siguió ese gesto con la mirada. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la caricia, tan delicada como inesperada, hizo que sintiera como si le hubieran estrujado el corazón con la mano. Haruka le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior sin apartar la mirada hipnotizadora de sus ojos. Captó el deseo incontenible y la atracción de su cuerpo la acercaba haca él como un imán. Ella levantó la mano y la puso en su mejilla.

-Sí, creo en tí. -lo dijo en un suspiro.

-Quiero que sepas que no voy a hacerte daño, Michiru.

Ella cerró los ojos. El movimiento de sus labios fue pausado y delicado. Ella separó los labios en cuento él presiono un poco, Haruka la levanto y la estrechó contra sí mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos arrebatadores, él separó la cabeza y la miró intensamente.

-Vamos adentro.

La soltó para abrir la puerta corredera y ella pasó con un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Te sigo.

La simple idea de lo que estaba apunto de pasar mientras lo guiaba a su habitación hizo que ella temblara y que el pulso se le acelerara. Cuando llegarón a la puerta de la habitación Haruka la hizo girarse hacia él y la besó en la boca con una pasión y cariño abrasadores.

Su cuerpo era firme y Michiru se derritió más todavía al percibir cuánto la deseaba. Anhelaba sentir su recia piel de hombre sobre la de ella, Haruka la tomó en brazos sin separar la boca y la llevó adentro. Cada paso que se acercaban a su destino era como si se acercara un poco más al sueño que había anhelado tanto tiempo. La dejó en la cama y se apartó un poco para quitarse la camisa. Michiru no pudo apartar la mirada de su cuerpo tan bien formado, el pecho musculoso pero no de manera exagerada y el brillo de su piel hacía que deseara acariciarle cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ella alargó los brazos y él se acercó, la abrazó y la recostó sobre la cama.

Michiru actuaba con una vacilación tímida que lo excitaba aun más. Lo acariciaba por todo el cuerpo con delicadeza extrema. La camisa de ella había desaparecido sin que ella supiera quién se la había quitado. Él se abrió camino con la lengua hasta un pezón cubierto de encaje. Luego, notó su mirada ardiente mientras le quitaba el sostén y se excitó como nunca lo había hecho. Haruka le tomó un pezón entre los dedos como si una mariposa se hubiera posado sobre ella.

-He esperado tanto tiempo a este momento... -susurró él.

-¿Cuánto? -consiguió preguntar ella entre jadeos.

-Demasiado.

La respuesta la emocionó. Hizo que sintiera un poder femenino, como si hubiera encendido una llama en él que no se hubiera apagado desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Haruka deslizó una mano por su vientre y le quitó las bragas sin dejar de besarle. La acarició en su intimidad y ella se quedó sin aliento. Separó las piernas para que él se colocara entre ellas y su proximidad hizo que no pudiera aguantarse más.

-Lo haré con cuidado -susurró él-. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Nunca lo harías -le respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Tranquila, Michiru -le susurró mientras su dureza se habría paso lentamente.

¿Cómo iba a estar tranquila? Quería que entrara en ella, que sofocara su ardor y la reclamara como suya. Tardaba demasiado, estaba a punto de reventar ante la idea de que la poseyera como había deseado tanto tiempo que ya era como una herida abierta en el alma. Michiru no se sentiría completa hasta que él la hubiera hecho suya, lo sabía con la misma certeza que sabía que su amor por él duraría eternamente.

Haruka la besó delicadamente mientras las penetraba, Michiru notó que tenía que relajarse para que él pudiera entrar más, ella levantó la boca para besarlo, y él dejó escapar un gemido que la estremeció de placer. También escuchó una exclamación en Francés, y él se dejó arrastrar por la pasión con unas ansias que fue como una avalancha de placer. La llenó completamente, y Michiru sintió la necesidad de liberarse con una fuerza incontenible. Era imposible escapar de todas las sensaciones que se adueñaban de ella; cada poro de su cuerpo pedía a gritos librarse de la tensión que rebosaba en ella.

-Déjate llevar, mi hermosa sirena -le aconsejó él mientras acompasaba los movimientos para aumentar el placer-. No te contengas, déjate llevar.

Michiru notó la oleada del climax entre gritos de placer. A lo lejos podía oír el aleteo de las palomas volar en alguna plaza cercana, y supo que cada vez que volviera a verlo u oírlo se acordaría de ese primer momento de satisfacción plena.

Haruka esperó a que ella se hubiera recompuesto para llegar también al éxtasis con cuatro profundas embestidas. Ella notó los espasmos, y con deleite oyó sus jadeos y observó el gesto descompuesto de su rostro, que le dijo más de los que podía decirle cualquier palabra. Haruka se dejó caer encima de ella.

Le acarició delicadamente la espalda. No podía mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento. Él tardó más de un minuto en volver a hablar.

-Mírame, Michiru -le apartó delicadamente un mechón de cabello que tenía en la cara-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No... -ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Soy mucho más grande que tú -le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Se hizo un leve silencio, Michiru pensó en soltarse del abrazo, pero le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su piel y el contacto con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de ella.

-No sabía que pudiera ser tan... Cautivador.

-Depende de quién sea tu pareja.

-¿Es diferente con otra persona?

-Para mí ha sido como nunca, y así será por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ella se sintió tranquilizada, bajó la mirada y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho sudoroso. Cerró los ojos, escuchó los latidos de su corazón y sabía que así sería toda su vida, era un sentimiento y una certeza maravillosa.

Fin o Continuara?...

* * *

Hoooola, espero les haya gustado este capi, pues ya es el casi último, el próximo cap será muy corto y sólo es un epilogo así que extraoficialmente la historia ha terminado, me divertí mucho haciendo este trabajo y espero no sea el último que haga, ahora tengo un proyecto con un fic de skip beat, tal vez me encuentre con alguna que otra lectora por ahí. bueno sin mas que decir me despido. Por cierto como dato adicional el lemon no es mi fuerte como se pueden dar cuenta pero igual me divertí haciéndolo jeje. Adios.

Saludos.


	10. Epílogo

Antes que nada este es un Universo alterno de Sailor Moon, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, aquí Haruka es HOMBRE lo digo desde el principio para que las personas que tienen preferencia por la pareja de Haruka y Michiru mujeres no gasten su tiempo leyendo este fic y después se molesten y me molesten por no haberlo dicho antes. u.u ¬.¬

Bien siguiente punto importantisimo: Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan durante la historia me pertencen, si no a sus respectivos autores; Este texto es exclusivamente hecho de un fan dirigidos a más fan, no persivo ningún ingreso económico por lo que hago y tampoco lo deseo, espero que les guste la historia y cualquier duda o aclaración en mi perfil están los correos en los que se pueden comunicar. Disfruten de la lectura xD.

* * *

**Epílogo**

-¿De verdad no te importa que sea niña? -preguntó Michiru a Haruka.

No habían querido saber el sexo del bebé con anticipación. Habían preferido que fuera una sorpresa.

Haruka se inclinó sobre la cuna y sonrió a su hijita dormida.

-Claro que no -dijo-. Lo que importa es que está sana y que tú estas bien. Has sido muy valiente para soportar un parto natural.

-No tanto. Me he deshecho la garganta en gritos.

-Sí, todavía te estoy oyendo -dijo él, dándose unas palmaditas en la oreja-. ¿Crees que querrás intentarlo una segunda vez, cuando olvides lo horrible que ha sido?

A Michiru le dio un vuelco el corazón. Por ver su cara la primera vez que tomó en brazos a su hija recién nacida, valía la pena pasar todo el dolor del mundo.

-Claro que sí -respondió con dulzura en su mirada Michiru.

Haruka era un hombre maravilloso. Y ella era la mujer más afortunada del planeta por amarlo con todo su corazón y que el sintiera lo mismo. Observó como levantaba cuidadosamente Haruka a la niña y la acunaba con delicadeza cunado se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

-Creo que tiene hambre -le dijo él a Michiru al dársela.

Michiru soltó una risa e hizo girar los ojos.

-Tiene cuatro horas de vida y ya te estás anticipando a sus deseos. Sospecho que tu papá te va a mimar mucho, Kaname -le susurró al bebé, que dejó de llorar cuando su madre le metió el meñique en la boca para que lo chupara.

-Por eso debemos de tener otro bebé enseguida -dijo Haruka con una risa burlona-. Para que no la mime demasiado.

-Pero puede que la próxima vez tengamos un niño.

-No me importaría, le pondría Kaoru.

-Es un nombre hermoso.

-Sí lo es -la miró a los ojos-. Kaname se parece un poco a mi madre -añadió él mientras acariciaba uno de los pequeños cachetes del bebé.

-Me alegro, tiene tu color de cabello y tú sonrisa.

-Pero tiene tus hermosos ojos y lo mejor de todo es que es de ambos -su mirada era de una ternura indescriptible y su tono de voz era muy suave-. Ahora en lugar de tener una sirena a mi lado, tengo dos y eso me hace el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Por siempre y para siempre estaré a tú lado -dijo Michiru llena de emoción.

-Y tenemos toda la vida para disfrutar de nuestro amor -terminó la frase con un beso.

**FIN**

* * *

Les dije que iba a ser corto, pero con esto doy por finalizada la historia, fue muy agradable publicar este trabajo y espero no sea el último que haga, ojalá haya sido de su agrado y agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar review en verdad es muy gratificante leer sus comentarios, lo he leído todos eh? no crean que no los leo. Sin más que decir de momento me despido. Adios.

Saludos.


End file.
